Blown Away
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl’s dream. Put them together and…?R&R KaiXOC, TalaXOC... PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. The Beauty Hidden Behind the glasses

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

Chapter 1: A beauty hidden behind glasses.

Berry sighed as she scanned the grounds of the empty school; it was a relief when she saw no one there, but looks didn't reveal everything, there must be someone hidden in that huge red bricked school building, ready to pounce on her.

But it was six o'clock in the morning and school started at 7.30 am, who would be there to bully her at that time?

Berry got up from her old but well maintained APV and shut the door, harshly. A yellow colored school bag hung on her bony shoulder and a blue colored file was grasped against her chest. She let out another sigh and walked inside the school, briskly. She entered the school building and was, again, relieved to see the corridors empty. She walked over her corridor, opened it and hurriedly started to get her things. Now she was holding a biology book and a notebook and not to forget her 'file'. She shut the locker quickly and turned to go to her class but she suddenly bumped into someone…

Berry fell back on her buttocks, her things spread all over the floor. She looked up, dread filling her throat and saw a slate haired boy.

Berry gulped.

"You did it twice; you don't think that it will work again, huh?" He said in his bored voice.

Berry tried to ignore him and his looming shadow. She picked up her books and her file and got up, but he pushed her back down.

"Believe me, you look better when you are down, well literally," he said again, smirking.

Berry looked at him, her eyes full of fear.

"Ka…Kai, what do you… want?" Berry stammered.

The boy, now known as Kai, threw back his head and laughed, scornfully.

"Oh nothing much, I am just here to make your life as miserable as hell!"

Berry squeaked and crawled back until her back was hitting the lockers. She gulped, scared to death.

Kai bent down and picked down the blue colored file. Berry's eyes grew wild.

"I always wonder, what this was," Kai said, threateningly as he waved the file in front of Berry's face. He shook his head and opened it…

"Hey, that's mine!" Berry yelped. She got up from the floor and snatched the file from his hands.

A shock expression erupted Kai's perfect features and before Berry knew it, she was pinned against the wall by Kai. He pushed her even more harshly and Berry gasped as pain gushed through her body. Kai brought his face really close to hers and then hissed:

"You shouldn't have done that, how dare you even raise your voice against me! Now you will have to face the circumstances,"

Berry gasped again as Kai took her by the arm and pushed her in a broom cupboard. He locked and then laughed evilly.

"Good day, Harrison," he whispered as he made his way to the school grounds.

Berry was afraid of the dark. She was kind of afraid of everything, her mother used to say that she wasn't afraid but she was just not confident enough and when Berry's mother died, Berry was pushed by everyone. She was bullied and her reputation was really down. Alas she was fifteen; she didn't even have her first kiss yet.

Berry rubbed her sides, crying. She was afraid of the dark and if Kai knew that, she was doomed.

Berry took off her glasses and rubbed her face with her right hand. _One day, he was going to pay._

Berry looked around for the switch and fortunately found it. She turned it on and light flooded into the small broom cupboard. Berry sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hung on the back of the door.

A small timid girl was looking back at her. Her thick shiny black hair was tied up in a pony tail which ended at her mid-back. Her eyes were bright blue with a ting of green in it. Her eye lashes long and her lips fresh and bright pink. Her chubby cheeks were red on her fair complexion. Her body had a lot of curves but they were hidden in her baggy clothes. She was the most beautiful girl but the problem was, nobody looked at her like that, they always looked down at her as she was the ugliest and dumbest girl in the whole wide world.

But Berry knew that one day that was going to change and that day weren't far away at all.

Berry rubbed her cheeks and waited for the janitor to opened the door and let her out… again.

00000000000000

**7.35, first class, Biology.**

"Class, settle down!" the teacher yelled on top of his lungs.

The class went quiet and students went back to their seats. Berry was sitting at the back of the class, trying her best to ignore the sneers and taunts thrown at her by various students.

Berry opened her blue secret file and looked at it. At one side was her red leathered diary and at the other side was her work. There were about a million pages full of written material. It was her books. She had already completed two of them and her third book of the series was almost finished. Then she would travel with her father to New York City and get her books published. Then the rest would be like heaven. She would knock down Kai from his popularity chart and be the most popular girl in the whole world. People will ask for her autographs, reporters for her interviews, people will just love her and…

"Berry Harrison!"

Berry jumped a bit and shut the blue file at once before looking at her favorite teacher, Mr. Levis who taught biology, her favorite subject.

"Now Berry, give me your homework," he stated. His favorite student, Berry handed him her homework.

"Now, class… today we are going to study an important lesson about a human's inhalation and exhalation…" Mr. Thomas said and carried on.

Berry shook her head, she already knew this stuff and maybe… just maybe she should complete her book and go tell her father about it. He would be overjoyed. Then it would New York!

Berry smiled to herself and opened her blue file and started writing…

* * *

**Hey! I know its pretty sucks... so anyway... please review and tell me that is it worth continuing or not? **

**tc**


	2. Where is she?

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

Chapter 2: Where is she?

Kai looked around the corridor, trying to find a certain black haired girl, but couldn't. He frowned, '_She was never late! How come she was now?' _Kai shook his head and ignored a few girls who were shouting and waving at him as he walked towards his locker and took out his stuff.

"Hey, Kai, sup?"

Kai looked away from his locker and his eyes met a red head's icy blue ones.

"Nothing, Tala," Kai muttered under his breath as he scanned the corridor again. _She wasn't there!_

"Did you saw Berry today?" asked Kai, trying his best not to sound concern.

"Berry Harrison, that rat you picked on?" Tala said, as he opened his locker.

"Yeah,"

"No, I haven't seen her for three days,"

"That's very strange don't you think?" Kai asked, frowning.

"Yeah it is but… why are you _worrying?_" Tala asked, removing his eyes from his locker and fixing them on Kai who shook his head.

"I am only worrying because I am bored and I need to pick on someone," Kai lied as he stared at his English novel.

"Mmm… ok, see you later at lunch!" Tala said as he walked away. He had biology first and Kai had English.

Uttering a sigh, Kai leaned back at his locker and stared at the ceiling…

'_That was close, if anyone finds out the truth, he was going to be the biggest loser in the whole world,' _Kai thought to himself.

He was confused. It had been three whole days and Kai hasn't seen her. He had sneaked into the office and checked out the register and had found that Berry was absent for three whole days. She loved school too much to do that on purpose and she was too good to get suspended. If she was sick, the register should have said it but no… there was nothing. She couldn't have moved had she, now?

The bell rang loudly, breaking Kai's chain of thoughts. He hurried towards his class again ignoring the girls who were waving, pointing, screaming…

**One week later…**

Kai sat on the huge couch, his eyes fixed on the plasma screen TV in front of me, blankly. The whole mansion was quiet, no living thing moved. He sighed as flipped through the TV channels. Giving up, Kai threw the remote at the table and decided to go for a walk.

He opened the TV lounge's huge oak door and walked down the corridor, out the front door and disappeared into the night…

Kai slipped his hands in his pockets and fixed his eyes on his blue sneakers as he walked down the street. Looking up at the walls, he saw posters… posters of different things; someone had a sale while somebody wanted to sell a house. Kai walked, scanning the posers as he did until he suddenly stopped, shell-shocked, as he stared at a certain poster...

Kai torn the poster from the wall and started to read under his breath… After a minute, he blinked confused.

The poster was of a bright book… actually three books, with mysterious illustrations and the book store's number at the bottom. But this didn't startle Kai, it was the name. The authoress name… It was with bright black bold letters, cleanly writing at the bottom of the books **"Berry Harrison"**

Kai was in a shock… but to him, it wasn't possible, can it?

Kai turned and ran to his mansion. When he reached his place and was again sitting on the couch, his eyes attached on the plasma screen TV. He snatched the remote and switched on a news channel… he gulped, _this wasn't happening…_

Billions of people were shown outside book stores, shouting and screaming. A female reporter, than appeared and yelled because the noise of the customers was too loud…

"I am here at the New York's number one bookstore which is now swarmed by people… people buying the three books… it had already sold 4 million copies and these books were only published yesterday!!! People of New York are going mad!" the reporter shouted and then continued, "We are going to go the young authoress place and ask her a few questions… believe me or not, these books were written by a fifteen year old average girl, a student studying in Erick high school in Japan… before any further detail, we are going to have an interview to the future and the most famous writer today, Berry Harrison,"

The female reporter nodded. Before the interview could come on the screen, a line of advertisements started to flash on the TV…

Kai was so shocked that he wasn't breathing… _Berry? She was famous, a writer?_ Kai was confused and shock.

But before he could do any more thinking, the screen flashed again and showed the same female reporter sitting on a typical five star hotel, suit's couch.

"Welcome back viewers, its Tirana Hudson back with the promised interview from the one and only Berry Harrison!"

The camera moved across the screen towards a fifteen year old girl…

Kai gasped and fell from the couch, his eyes fixed on a certain beautiful girl on the TV… the girl that he used to bully. She wasn't ugly anymore, she was a beauty… she looked… hot.

Berry Harrison had her hair open with curls at the bottom, her glasses were gone and it showed her beautiful eyes. She still wasn't wearing any makeup except a thin layer of lip gloss on her lips. She looked timid and gentle, deep dimples were forming in her cheeks as she smiled at the camera. She was wearing a short ice blue colored skirt and a red strapless shirt with a jean jacket on top.

Kai blinked.

Berry smiled at the camera and waved slightly…

Suddenly Kai's cell phone rang loudly. Kai, with shaking hands, picked it up and put it on his ear.

"Kai, did you see it? Berry is on TV!!" Tala shouted, sounding shocked.

Kai sighed and frowned overcoming his shock. He fixed his eyes on the black haired beauty on the TV…

"Yes… yes I know," Kai whispered.

* * *

**Muhahahah... did you liked it? **

**hope so cause i worked really hard on this chapter...**

**actually the thing is... kai has a crush on Berry and thats why he picks on her to get her attention... **

**WTF... i just told you guys the biggest thing... but i think you should keep it in mind then read the story cause its all about that... **

**hehehe..**

**please read and review! **


	3. Berry is Back!

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

* * *

**Chapter three: Berry is back**

The next day when Kai went to school, the whole school was chatting about Berry, her books, her looks and the interview on the TV. Her books were supposed to be shipped at Japan yesterday night and many people were holding them… chatting and gossiping.

Kai walked towards his locker, quietly. A few girls shouted at him but he ignored as usual.

He saw Tala leaning against his own locker in a very bad and serious mood.

Kai opened his locker and said

"What's up with you, Tala?"

Tala shook his head slightly and ignored the girls too.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about the news," he muttered

Kai smirked, slightly.

"I was thinking that whenever Berry came back to school, what will be the reaction of everyone… I mean I like being popular!" Tala said, moodily.

Kai shook his head, slightly imagining fan clubs of Berry Harrison. He scowled; _it would be even hard to get her…_

"Get a grip Tala… she will famous in boys and we will be famous in girls… we will be even," a cream haired boy said who was listening to the conversation, quietly.

"Yeah you are right, Miguel… don't know why I am so worried!" Tala said, opening his locker and getting his books…

Kai shut his locker, his books in his hands.

He shook his head slightly and looked at somebody reading a magazine with Berry's picture on it. According to the interview last night, Berry was going to a world book tour and will be back at Japan in a month's time…

To Kai, it looked like an eternity…

**A month later:**

Kai was getting his books from his locker, his concentration at the school's door. Waiting for it to open and Berry to step in.

Kai shut his locker and leaned against it, his eyes fixed at the doors.

Berry got up from the limo and kissed her father goodbye. He had a flight to Russia about some business meeting and thought that Berry was old enough to take care of herself.

Berry watched the limo drive away and smiled to herself… time for school…

Berry was wearing a white short skirt and a black sleeveless shirt which was hidden in a pink jacket, her face didn't have any trace of makeup and she wasn't wearing her glasses either. Her black hair was open and it fell on her shoulders, looking soft.

She walked through the school grounds, ignoring the stares thrown her way. She was after all a famous writer…

Berry opened the school doors and saw students talking to each other but suddenly stopped when Berry entered… they turned their heads to look at her. Girls looked at her with envy and boys checked her out.

Berry ignored the stares and walked towards the locker. She had seen Kai; his eyes were open in shock… Berry knew that he won't raise a finger at her again.

Berry opened her locker and took out her books. A piece of paper fell as she did. She picked it and read it under her breathe, it was for her from the school magazine's head… Kieran Shawn and she wanted to meet her in the cafeteria for an interview.

Berry shrugged, it would be nice to make friends now… won't it?

She brushed her hair from her eyes and shut the locker. She then walked towards her first class… chemistry.

**At Chemistry:**

Berry sat at the last row by the window, staring outside at the calm weather, ignoring the stares of many people. She had already signed autographs for a few people… what did they want now?

Berry moved her eyes from the window and saw Kai sitting a few seats away from her, listening to Tala's and Miguel's conversation.

Soon the teacher came in and told the class to settle down before she started her lecture…

Berry point down the notes on her book…

At the end of the lecture the teacher announced something really horrible…

"Class as Christmas is after two months and your mid term examinations are also coming up, I have very exciting news for you all, there is going to be a SCIENCE FAIR!" Mrs. Andrews said, excitedly.

The whole class groaned…

"But, this year, the school has strictly forbidden individual and pairs projects… so I am going to put you all into groups!!!" The teacher said, enthusiastically.

The whole class groaned again…

Miguel raised his hand.

"Yes Miguel?" Mrs. Andrews said, fixing her glasses.

"Er, do we have to participate? I mean is it being graded?" He asked.

"OFCOURSE IT'S BEING GRADED!!!" The teacher shouted.

Berry bit her lip; _they were going to be grouped?!_

"Anyway as I was saying, I have to make your groups… the science fair is due to the first of November… and today is first of October, you have a month to the project…" The teacher said, taking a piece of paper from a draw and opening it…

"I am going to announce the groups now, Ok… Miguel, Tyson, Hillary and Matilda…"

Miguel mouth fell open as he stared at a blue haired boy sleeping on the desk…

"Then is, Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Kieran Shawn and Berry Harrison," The teacher announced.

Berry's eyes opened wide in shock… _NOOOOOO THIS WASN'T HAPPENING!!!_

But it was and Berry couldn't do anything about it… she was being grouped with those BOYS!! The ones who bullied her…

Berry looked over to where Kai and Tala were sitting, they looked normal as though the news didn't affect them at all…

Berry took a deep breath…

And thankfully the bell rang…

Berry got up and gathered her books…

"HI!!!" a cheerful voice yelled…

Berry almost jumped out of her skin… she looked up and saw a girl with light blue hair which were tied back in a pony tail. She had green eyes and had a fair complexion. She was wearing pants and a sleeveless white shirt and looked rather cheerful…

"Hi, I am Kieran Shawn and I am your biggest fan! I am so glad that we both are grouped together for the science fair!!!" the girl squeaked…

Berry smiled at her, dimples forming in her cheeks…

"It's very nice to meet you too Kieran, so what do you think we are going to do in the science project?" asked Berry, hugging her books…

"I think you two should have at least came over to us to decide what _exactly _we are going to do,"

The girls turned and saw Tala and Kai standing there… It was Tala who had spoken and he didn't looked happy

* * *

**hey... please read and review!**

**and thanks to all of my reveiwers...**

**suggestions from next chapters are welcome!!!**

**tc**


	4. WHAT THE HELL?

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: WHAT THE HELL!!!?**

Berry sat in the cafeteria with her new friend, Kieran who was still squeaking happily that she had met the new famous writer in person…

"So Kieran, I got your note from my locker, you wanted an interview?" Berry asked, picking up her sandwich.

"Oh that, I will take your interview next week or so, I don't want to publish it now, and I have my reasons…" Kieran said, casually…

Berry looked over at Kai, Tala and Miguel who were sitting together, talking. She rolled her eyes.

"Kieran, can I trust you with something?" Berry asked

Kieran looked up from her pudding, her eyes fixed on Berry's face.

"Sure! I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said, cheerfully.

"Well, its Kai… I mean before I got famous and my books got published, Kai used to bully me… and now we are grouped together and I feel well, strange," Berry said, sadly…

"Was that a problem? Well, just ignore him big time… I mean don't even look at him, TOTAL INGNORANCE!!! I mean it was just luck right? The quicker the project is over, the quicker you get rid of him," Kieran said, putting a comforting arm around Berry's shoulder…

Berry smiled.

"Well thanks, I hope this is over soon," Berry said, sighing…

"It will be, but don't you think that it was rude for them to just butt in our conversation in the classroom, only to brag and say to come to Kai's house this evening?" Kieran said…

"They are rude and stupid… I hate them!!! Besides, I don't want to go, especially to Kai's place!" Berry said, angrily, pushing away her tray…

"Well, we have to go because its school work and its being graded,"

Berry shrugged and the bell rang…

**Last period: PE.**

**Five minutes left to go home.**

Berry dribbled the basketball slowly and passed it to someone on her team, who tried to shoot but the ball didn't went into the hoop.

Berry wished for the period to be over so she could go home and relax before she could go to Kai's house.

Somebody passed the ball to her and she again dribbled it and passed it again to somebody else who didn't caught it and the ball went flying towards the basketball stand… it hit the basketball stand and all the basketball fell.

The coach blew the whistle angrily and lectured Berry about throwing the ball with concentration and blah blah blah… Berry wasn't paying attention in the first place.

Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone quickly went out of the gym, leaving Berry alone. The coach ordered her to pick up the balls as he made his way to the staff room…

Berry scowled as she pulled at her T-shirt and started to pick up the balls…

After a good fifteen minutes of time wastage, Berry at last went out of the gym to see the school deserted. Everyone had gone home and Berry was the only one who was still standing in the corridor…

She walked briskly towards the locker and opened it. She took her books and some notes. She stood there, reading her schedule on one of the paper…

"Hello Harrison, you do remember me don't you?"

Berry jumped, scared. She turned around quickly and saw Kai standing there, a piece of paper in his hand.

Berry narrowed her eyes, turned away and started reading her schedule again, totally ignoring Kai who was standing behind her.

"Why brought a stupid attitude when you went to the book tour?" Kai said, sarcastically.

Berry growled a little under her breath and said:

"Still I went to a book tour I wasn't like you to sit here and bully innocent people,"

Kai smirked.

"You learned to talk back huh? You are going to regret it one day," Kai threatened.

"I am not afraid of you any more… my next goal is to make your life a miserable hell," Berry said, shutting her locker shut. Berry glared at Kai who looked shocked. She walked past him and headed towards the door…

Kai frowned and grabbed Berry's hand. Berry stopped, surprised.

Kai pulled Berry and pinned her against the lockers and glared at her. Berry suddenly felt afraid and gulped. Kai's body was attached to her, pinning her to the lockers so Berry couldn't move. Kai moved his face close to hers that their faces were only inches apart…

"Leave… leave me alone," Berry whispered, scared to death. She blinked innocently as she stared at Kai's violet orbs.

"You should watch your mouth Harrison. I know that you are famous and popular now but it doesn't mean that you speak up to me. To me, you are… you are special… special because I can take you! I like you and I love to bully you and so don't you dare even talk back at me!" Kai said, threatening the hell out of Berry.

Berry gulped. She was trying her best to control her tears…

"You… you like me…?" Berry asked, shocked and tearful.

Kai raised his eyebrows, moved his closer to her to kiss her… Tears started to go down Berry's cheeks. _She didn't wanted her first kiss to be from someone like Kai who was a big headed jerk… a boy who didn't care about anyone except himself…She didn't want a kiss from someone who was forcing her… _

But Berry was helpless…

* * *

**HEY! see, i updated! yeah!**

**soooooo please read and reveiew because i worked way hard on this!**

**and ofcourse, suggestions are welcome!**


	5. An Escape

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 5: An Escape**

Berry trembled and pulled the covers over her head.

She was in her room, in her bed and now under the blanket. Even though it was a very hot day outside and her room was humid, Berry was trembling… not because she was cold, because she was scared.

Somebody knocked at her bedroom's door. Berry squeaked.

"Mistress, are you in there?" a small timid voice came from behind the door.

Berry gulped and panted slightly.

"Yes,"

"Mistress, your lunch is ready,"

Berry shook her head slightly, still trembling.

_How can people think about LUNCH at the situation like this!_

"I am not hungry, I will eat later," she shouted, annoyed.

There was no movement from outside.

"OK mistress,"

And with that, Berry was alone again.

She looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. Only an hour left to reach Kai's place… to _his _place. _Why!? WHY!?_

Berry started to tremble again.

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

With a yell, Berry sat up, scared. She looked around, frantically and then sighed in relief when she saw her cell phone ringing. She reached for it and then looked at the contact number which was blinking. It was clear and Berry knew she couldn't ignore it.

**Kieran Shawn**

With a sigh, she pushed the green button and started talking.

"Hello," Berry trembled.

"Hey Berry… it's me Kieran, you want to go to the mall before Kai's?"

The name 'Kai' slashed Berry's heart. It came over her head like a black cloud; she went pale as she imagined her future.

"Berry, you there?" Kieran voice sounded through her cell phone.

Berry gulped.

"Oh… ye...yes…" Berry stammered.

"Something is wrong with you, are you sleeping with someone or anything?"

Berry's eyes widened.

"KIERAN!!!

"Sorry, I was kidding, care to tell me what's wrong?" Kieran said.

Berry gulped.

"I… can't,"

"WHAT!!? SOMETHING IS REALLY WRONG WITH YOU! I AM COMING OVER,"

"No, Kieran, don't…"

Too late, Kieran has already hung up and she was coming over. Berry was in no mood to talk.

With another sigh, Berry got up from her head, opened her bedroom's door and told one of the many maids to let a girl named Kieran Shawn in.

And with that, Berry went back into her room and started to tremble again.

**-------------------------15 minutes later-------------------------------**

"Now tell me what's wrong," Kieran said in a demanding tone.

Berry gulped and buried her face in her pillow.

"I don't want to," she muttered

Kieran sat at the edge of Berry's bed and looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Somebody kissed you?" she said

Berry jumped and sat up, staring at Kieran.

"How… how did you know?!" Berry whispered and hung her head low.

"I am journalist, remember?" Kieran grinned.

_How can she be happy at the time like this!_

"Kai… he kissed me," Berry said in a low voice, tears began to flow down her cheeks. She sniffed loudly.

Kieran was shocked.

"He… KISSED YOU!?" she shouted.

Berry rubbed her shoulders and nodded, quietly crying.

"He must really like you," Kieran said, dumbly.

_What the hell is her problem? She should be happy! _

"Why re you crying?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Berry said, sadly, rubbing her cheeks.

Kieran looked at confused.

"Kai, he is a jerk… we have been together since kindergarten, same with primary and now high school. All those years, he has been always bullying me! I try to protect myself but I cannot! I try to ignore him but he just come back more harder on me! I am helpless! I thought that after I become rich and famous, he would leave me alone! But NO, he didn't! He now thought of another way to bug me by saying that he LIKES me! How sick is that?"

Berry buried her face in her hands and started to cry loudly.

Kieran looked at her and put her arm around her petite shoulders.

"Do you know what this means?" she said

Berry sniffed.

"This means that he loves you! That is the reason he was bugging you all these years!"

Berry looked at her, shocked.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM!" she shouted

Kieran looked at her with a smile.

"And that is why you ignore him. Boys don't like it when they are ignored," she said

"But he will pin me against the locker and threaten me!" Berry yelped

"Hit him,"

"What?!"

"If he bugs you, hit him hard on his face," Kieran smirked, pleased with herself.

"How do you know this stuff!?" Berry said, amazed

"They made me the head of the school magazine, remember?" Kieran replied.

Berry got up and looked at her clock.

Only 20 minutes left to hell.

"I…I better change, we have to go you know where," Berry muttered.

Kieran nodded.

"Look pretty to ignore," she said and then smirked…

* * *

**WOW AMAZING RIGHT?!**

**i just updated!**

**WOW! hehehe... **

**do read and review**

**and thanks to those ppl who did on the previous chapters! THANKYOU!**

**tc**


	6. An Unforgettable Experience

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 6: An Unforgettable Experience**

Berry rubbed her head, nervously as she and Kieran walked towards Kai's mansion. It was a beautiful day and Kai's place wasn't that far so they thought of walking instead of driving.

"Just relax, Berry… Everything will be fine!" Kieran said

"You have no idea how I feel! I wish someone mean like Kai would do the same with you… ah, how about Tala?" Berry said, teasingly. The blue haired girl blushed and pressed her lips together.

Berry grinned.

After five minutes of walking in silence, Berry and Kieran were standing in front of Kai's mansion and were trying to figure out where the bell was.

"Maybe we should just go inside," Kieran said

"That would be rude!" Berry said, shoving a branch of thick leaves and trying to find a bell.

"May I help you?"

A voice alerted the girls and they looked up to see a guy in a white uniform. He was standing behind the bared gate and wore a very annoyed expression…

"Yes sir, we are here to meet Kai Hiwa…" Kieran began but was interrupted by the guard.

"Master Kai doesn't wish to meet fan girls," he said, curtly.

Berry cringed.

_They? Fan girls? Ha! NEVER!_

Kieran slightly blushed.

"Actually we are not fan girls, we are here for a school project," Berry said, coldly.

The guard blinked.

"Hey aren't you Berry Harrison?" he asked

Berry cringed again but nodded.

The guard stared at them for a second before opening the gate.

"Thanks for letting us in," Kieran said as they both walked in the huge grounds.

Gulping silently, Berry saw Kai standing on the doorway of his mansion, his hands in his pant's pockets, looking emotionless.

Berry stopped her blush from coming to her face.

_Ignore his stare. Ignore his stare…_

Kieran walked towards Kai followed closely by Berry.

"Hey!" Kieran said, cheerfully to the stoic boy in front of her.

Kai ignored her and looked at Berry.

_She had the guts to come here? Amazing…_

Kai turned and opened the door and then said to follow him to his study.

Berry gulped again but followed silently.

Kai lead the girls through a series of complicated corridors before stopping in front of a huge oak door. He looked at the girls from the corner of his eyes and then opened the door.

It was a study, a HUGE study to be precise. There were a dozen of shelves full of books and plenty of chairs and tables stacked with millions of pens, papers and inks.

Berry wasn't impressed but she did notice the untidiness of the room.

On one of the tables, sat a red head, writing on a piece of paper with a pen, he looked up when Kai and the girls walked in.

Kai went and sat beside Tala, signaling the girls to sit too. Berry sat as away from Kai as possible and as near to Kieran as possible.

There was a minute silence; Kai looked at Tala who was reading, silently.

"Done," he said and threw the paper towards Kai who read it and then nodded.

"I will go and get the stuff," Tala said and pushed back his chair as he got up.

"Take someone with you, the glass might be heavy," Kai said, his eyes still stick to the piece of paper in his hands.

Berry crossed her fingers under the table.

_Please take me, please take me… I don't want to stay alone with Kai Hiwatari dork… PLEASE…_

"Ok fine, whatever, Shawn come with me," Tala said, coldly as he walked towards the door.

Kieran sat there, transfixed. She suddenly came back to her senses and pushed back her chair and walked out, giving Berry a confident nod.

Berry watched her friend walk out.

Kai folded the paper and threw it towards the very pale Berry who jumped slightly.

"Read it, it's our project and unfortunately as you are in the same group as I am, you need to read it and see what it is," Kai said, looking across the table towards Berry, who nodded slightly, not making any kind of eye contact. She picked up the paper in front of her, unfolded it and started to read it.

Though the idea was simple but it was great too… explaining the energy conversions from the light energy from the sun turn into electric energy then to kinetic energy.

Though Berry did not want to admit it, the idea was pretty awesome.

"Are you done yet? Your mind is so slow, how the hell did you become a writer?" Kai said, sarcastically.

Berry tore her eyes from the paper and looked at Kai, her insides burning.

_Ignore…Ignore…Ignore…_

Berry put away the paper and crossed her arms and then glared at Kai who smirked.

"Glaring huh? That Shawn girl isn't good company, I see," Kai continued, his eyes locked into Berry's

Berry looked away towards the ceiling. She suddenly heard a scrap of a chair pushed back. She looked at Kai who was standing now, smirking his famous devil smirk.

He walked towards Berry and sat next to her.

Berry felt her heart race.

_Ignore…Ignore…Ignore…_

"Why, you are growing… you didn't even flinch… the Shawn girl is certainly not good company," Kai whispered in her ear.

Berry cringed and held her breath. Kai was so near, again… he was breathing on her cheek, commenting on her friend…

"Will… will you please move back," Berry said, slowly, gulping lightly.

"Nope, I am comfortable like this, why you got a problem?" Kai replied, putting his hand around Berry's petite shoulders.

Berry blushed and try to shrug off his shoulder but couldn't.

"Please… please move back…" Berry stammered, scared.

_Where the hell is Kieran?_

"I told you, I won't," Kai said.

Berry turned to face Kai who still had an arrogant smirk on his face. She put her hands on his chest and shoved him away. Kai staggered back into his seat, a shock expression on his face.

_Hit him if he gets too close._

"Stop it, ok?" Berry said, crossly.

Kai stared at her in surprise before running his hand into his gorgeous hair.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, confused.

Berry stared back at the dual haired guy sitting next to her.

"Why do you bother me so much? Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said, picking her bag in case to run.

Kai got up from his chair and went to the nearest bookshelf to look for a book of some sort.

"You can put that bag down, I am not going to hurt you," he said after a small pause.

"And how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

Kai took one of his books from the shelf and start to flip through it.

"Because you said not to bother you," he whispered

Suddenly the door opened and a very angry Kieran stormed in. She went straight towards Berry who was shocked to see her expression. Kieran marched towards Berry, picked up her bag from the floor, took hold of Berry's hand and pulled her to her feet harshly.

"We are leaving, let's go," Kieran said, angrily throwing a glare at the shocked Kai.

Kieran Shawn pulled Berry Harrison out of the study and then out of the mansion…

Kai dropped the book on the desk and glared at the certain grinning red head standing at the doorway of the study.

"What did you do, Tala?" Kai asked.

Tala closed his eyes and ran his hand trough his hair.

"Oh just had some fun," he said, smirking.

* * *

**Hey...**

**sorry for the late reply!**

**do read and review! **


	7. The other side of the story

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 7: The other side of the story.**

Kieran Shawn was a 15 year old girl, always cheerful and had good terms with almost everyone. She cared about people around her and came from a rich royal family. Though she didn't ever mention it to anyone that she was from a royal family of Aslana, a small state in Europe, and was the tenth to the throne, she had never experienced neither imagined something that just had happened. And to be more precise, something like that happening to her.

Kieran gulped and rubbed her forehead with her hands. She was enjoying the massage that her friend was giving her on her shoulders, trying to relax her, calm her, comfort her…

But **nothing** could make the young blue haired teen relax.

"Do you want ice-cream?" the black haired teen sitting next to her said.

Kieran cringed and glared at Berry who gave a small weak smile.

They were sitting in the park, under a thick layer of coniferous trees. The leaves were red as it was autumn and soon to be winter, but the weather didn't really mattered now… the only thing that really mattered was Kieran and her wonderfully _calm_ **temper.**

Berry got up from the ground and stretched before running towards an ice cream truck and buying two huge chocolate cones. She walked towards her previous sitting place and flopped down on the ground again, shoving one of the gigantic cones at Kieran who took it absent mindedly.

Berry licked her cone and looked at the red leaves of the trees.

"You know, when I was young, around eight, and when my mother was still alive, we both used to come here at this spot. We used to lie down and stare at the leaves and then we use to talk until it was midnight," Berry said, licking again at her cone.

Kieran stared at her untouched cone, blankly.

'_Wow, I forgot, Berry didn't had a mom,'_

Berry looked at Kieran who was looking blank. Annoyed, Berry pinched Kieran's shoulder and she jumped, slightly.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Berry asked.

Kieran sighed and looked at Berry, forcing a small smile on her features.

"Do you know how much calories it has?" she said

Berry shrugged.

"Like I care,"

There was a minute silence as they both ate.

"So what really happened? I mean with you and Tala?" Berry said, slowly, trying her best not to be too forceful that Kieran would explode.

But, thankfully, Kieran just shook her head in misery. She fixed her eyes at Berry and then gave another small smile.

**Flashback**

Kieran followed the certain red head ice jerk as they both walked silently through the corridor towards the storeroom. Now and then, Kieran would share a glance at Tala to see what his expression was and then would again smack herself mentally and scolded that he had no emotions. Kieran slipped her hands in her pant's pockets and walked in silence. But seeing how Kieran was, she couldn't take the silence so her mouth automatically opened and she tried to start a conversation.

"Umm, so what's the project about?" she asked, fixing her eyes on the red head.

"You will know when we get back," he said, coldly.

Kieran slowly inhaled and then tried again.

"How far is the storeroom?" she asked

"Why? Cant walk, old woman?"

"I beg your pardon,"

"I don't like to repeat myself,"

"Whatever, cold jerk,"

"I beg your pardon,"

"I don't like to repeat myself,"

There was a minute silent as they both walked, silence falling between them again. Suddenly Tala stopped in front of a door. Putting his pale hand on the knob and turning it, Tala entered the storeroom followed closely by Kieran… maybe too closely. Kieran gulped, silently as a disgusting smell escaped her lungs and then turned on the lights.

It wasn't the storeroom or maybe it was… Kieran had no idea. The room was small and humid and it smelt of dust. The blue haired teen expected to see a much larger room, stacked with boxes but that room in which they were standing in was too small and only consisted of two to three rotten brooms.

Kieran twitched her nose and then looked at Tala who still had an expressionless face.

"Is _this_ the storeroom?" She asked

Suddenly the red head smirked and then turned to face the blue haired girl.

_Like a predator on a prey._

"No it's not," he replied, still an arrogant smirk on his face.

Kieran suddenly grew scared, she had no idea what was going on. Gathering her courage, she opened her mouth and said:

"Then why are we he…?"

Too late.

Tala suddenly raised his hand and turned of the lights. Kieran turned frantically, scared, she couldn't see a single thing and everything was dark. She was trapped, or worst, trapped with someone.

"Tala, what ar… are you… doin…doing?" Kieran stammered.

Though it was dark, Kieran could sense another smirk from the boy standing in front of her. Kieran backed away, gulping loudly and tried the door but suddenly a strong muscular arm slipped around her petite waist and she was pinned against the wall. There was a small click as Kieran sensed Tala lock the door. The girl tried to push away the red head, defensively but Tala was too strong. He merely pinned her arms by her sides, as it was nothing.

"Tala, stop it," Kieran whispered, scared, cringing slightly as Tala breathed on her neck.

Tala brought his face close to her right ear.

"But I haven't even started yet," he whispered.

Kieran cringed and gulped loudly and started to struggle but it was no use, he was too strong.

_Damn Boys._

"Stop moving so I can enjoy," Tala whispered as shivers ran down her spine. Tired of struggling, Kieran did stopped and closed her eyes, tightly; ready to take whatever fate had in for her.

Tala smirked again and pushed his lips against the blue haired girl's who trembled, scared. Tala pushed harder and deepened the kiss…

His insides were burning as they never burned before, this feeling he had, it was… strange, unreal… was this love? But why this certain blue haired girl? Why her?

Kieran started to struggle again. Tala mentally cursed and rubbed his hand on the girl's smooth skin. Slowly his hand slipped towards her gorgeous ocean like hair, he pulled the clip and opened her hair, feeling their soft touch on his hand. He could smell her fragrance, a sweet lavender smell that can open everyone heart. Tala slowly raised his second hand so he could do some more action but he regretted it.

Because that was his mistake…

Kieran quickly raised her fist and punched hard on Tala's face. Breaking the kiss, Tala staggered backwards as pain gushed through his body. Kieran angrily kicked him at his stomach and then spit on him. She unlocked the closet's door and stormed towards the study angrily…

Tala wiped some blood from his lips and then smirked to himself. He got up from the floor on which he had fallen and rubbed his stomach.

'_That girl can fight'_

'_Now I get it why I like her so much… she is different from the other girls… she is VERY different, indeed'_

Tala sighed and walked outside the cupboard, towards the study.

'_I like her more and more by every second' _

**End of Flashback**

Kieran took a huge bite of the cold ice cream so that her tongue froze and wished that it in turn would freeze her brain too.

Berry stared at her, shocked.

_Kai and his friends are all the same! Suckers!_

"Relax Kieran, look at the bright side," Berry said

"And what is that?" she mumbled, her mouth still full of chocolate.

There was a minute silence as Berry grinned sheepishly.

"Er, that you don't like him and you didn't feel any kind of attraction towards him," she said, grinning.

There was a minute silence as Berry stared at Kieran who lowered her head and turned crimson. Berry gasped.

"OH MY GOD…! You did!"

Kieran scowled and glared at Berry who silenced at once.

"I only liked him a little bit… its not like you and Kai, you both _love _each other," she said, amusement in her voice as she looked at Berry, smirking arrogantly.

Berry turned red.

"I don't love him!"

"You always blush when you talk about him... like now,"

Berry blushed again.

"Well actually, whatever you think is happening between me and Kai is over. That is because Kai was a total gentleman today and told me that he won't bother me EVER AGAIN, isn't that sweet?" Berry said, excitedly.

Kieran smirked.

"Yeah it was really **sweet**, wasn't it Berry?" she said, teasingly.

Berry blushed, bright red and threw the rest of her cone aside before putting her face in her hands to hide the blush. Her heart wasn't silent either. Before when it heard Kai's name, it would scream in pain but now, it was the opposite. It wouldn't stop fluttering…

* * *

**Well you can see now that why it took so long to update...**

**i thought of writing a longer update and was, surprisingly, successful because i usually have to get up from the copmuter, now and then, either to do my chores or eat dinner/lunch/breakfast. This is really annoying because this break my concentration.**

**Anyway, do tell me what you thought of this chapter. Suggestions are welcome. Do ask questions. Do read and review...**

**See you later, I will update this sunday!**

**tc **


	8. Tala’s and Kai’s plan

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 8: Tala's and Kai's plan.**

Kai sat on the couch, the mansion was as usual quiet… his grandfather was away to Russia for some kind of business, like he had told Kai properly. Kai sighed, slowly as he stared at the plasma screen TV, blankly. He was bored and he wanted to do something, not only that but he was also restless, not that he had too many things to do but he didn't know what to do… he knew that he did the right thing, something he should have done a long time ago but he also knew that there was a lot of hatred in Berry's heart and she would never ever give him a chance.

Kai rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard the door of the lounge open and footsteps came towards him… somebody sat next to him.

Kai didn't bother to even open his eyes and look at the red head sitting next to him. He was still angry at his actions and was so pissed that he wanted to tangle and kill him.

Tala cleared his throat, trying to get the slate haired boy attention who, annoyed, opened his eyes and look at him in a questioning way.

"What do you want Tala?" he asked.

Tala grinned sheepishly as he took out his personal communicator.

"I have got a perfect plan," he said

Kai raised his eyebrows.

_Perfect plan…?_

"For what?"

"A plan to get Kieran to be my girlfriend,"

Kai rolled his eyes before closing them.

_Same old Tala… I should have known._

"Well, I am first going to go to her house and try to be friendly with her parents and siblings, then I would try to help Kieran in stuff she needs help in and then I will ask her out! How is it?" Tala asked, eagerly from Kai who tried to hold back his laughter.

"It needs editing, how about YOU forget about HER and DO something else," Kai said in a straight sarcastic voice.

_I did the same thing for Berry… it was the best for me and for her._

"Are you telling me to give up?" Tala asked, surprised.

"Yes,"

"Well, might be easy for you but not for me,"

Kai sat up at once and looked at Tala with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I am talking about you giving up on Berry, I know about that conversation you had with her when I left, I left my cell phone there and I turned on the recorder," Tala said, simply.

Kai was silent.

"For how long did you know that I liked her?" he asked, slowly.

Tala rubbed his head, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, you liked her since kindergarten, I guess I knew from then," he said, after a small pause.

Kai sighed, deeply and sat back on the couch, pissed.

"Anyway, if you like her since kindergarten, then don't give up now, just try a new strategy," Tala said.

Kai nodded slightly and then smirked to himself.

_Of course another strategy!_

Tala sighed and then looked at his plan on his communicator.

"You said it needed editing? I don't have brains, help me," he said, looking at Kai who nodded.

"First, you need to know more about her," Kai said.

Tala looked at him, confused.

"How do I do that?"

Kai smirked.

"I know the perfect way…"

* * *

Berry and Kieran walked into school the next morning like they always do. Berry had picked up Kieran in her limo and the driver had driven them to school…

"Today I am going to talk to Mrs. Andrews and say that we don't want to work with those two idiots and we would prefer to work alone," Kieran said, proudly.

Berry looked at her, surprised.

"You know Mrs. Andrews, she would say no," she said, as she stopped at her locker to get her homework.

Kieran grinned happily.

"I am a journalist, I know my ways… I am going to the staff room now to ask her, wish me luck," Kieran said as she turned around and ran down the corridor.

_Good luck, Kieran._

Berry opened her locker and suddenly a piece of paper fell on the floor. She frowned and then picked it up. Smiling, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Berry Harrison._

_Your eyes are like two pools of ocean, so blue and beautiful._

_When you smile, the flowers bloom and birds sing._

_May you have a happy life._

_From _

_Anonymous _

Berry frowned but smiled. _Who ever this guy was, he was making her blush._

She folded the paper again and put it back into her locker before heading of to Math.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes was watching her…

**Math period.**

**8.00 am**

Berry sighed as she sadly looked at the huge red **D- **on her test paper. She was disappointed in herself yet ignoring the fact that it wasn't really her fault that her grades had fallen. She was intelligent but she had missed a lot as she was away for the book tour, she was afraid that her father would be angry about the low grades… he was never happy when she got bad grades.

Mr. Kendra was the math's teacher, a wonderful teacher but right now, he didn't look at all happy. He was disappointed in Berry, his perfect student, for getting bad grades. But he knew that it wasn't her fault, a girl like her still passed and she had missed a whole month's syllabus.

He needed to talk to the principal at once.

**Chemistry **

Kieran sat next to Berry, her eyebrows twitched, her cheeks flushed with anger. Now and then she would mutter a long chain of colorful words under her breathe.

Berry put her arm around and asked in a soft calm voice.

"What happened?"

Though, her own voice was calm, it doesn't mean that Kieran voice would be calm too.

"Everything just fell into a great dimension called HELL! It sucks! Mrs. Andrews said NO… how could she? She didn't even listen properly… I can't work with _them!_" Kieran said, banging her head on her desk.

Berry grinned.

"Maybe we could just work in the lunch break…" Berry said, slowly.

"Please don't give me suggestions,"

The teacher entered and they started to work. Berry look at the worksheet in front of her and tears filled her eyes. She was so angry at herself… she didn't know anything about anything. She had missed too much, she couldn't understand, she gulped slowly and started to make some designs at the corner as she thought to herself what to do.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and another student appeared.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Andrews but Kai Hiwatari and Berry Harrison are needed in the Principal's office," the student said, nervously.

Berry looked at him in alarm and then turned to look at Kai who was sitting some way across. A small frown was on his face and he too looked confused.

Berry gulped as she got up.

_Whatever it was, it was going to be deadly and bad…_

* * *

**Well... i checked this chapter... if there are any mistakes... do forgive me!**

**suggestions are welcome, ask questions if you want..!**

**and thank you ALL for reviewing! you have no idea how much this means to me!!! THANK YOU! **


	9. Love Letters

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 9: Tuitions and Love Letters. **

Berry and Kai stood in the Principal's office and the principal was absorbed in some kind of papers and was frowning. Kai tapped his foot, impatiently, his muscular arms around his chest. Berry just stared out of the window of the principal's office, her eyes fixed on a cute orange haired kid who was sitting under the tree, bunking class…

"Ahem," Kai coughed a small annoyed frown on his forehead.

The principal looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Putting down the stack of papers that she was reading, she gestured them to sit.

When seated, she cleared her throat and looked at Berry, smiling gently.

"Harrison, as you went to the small leave for your book tour; you have missed a lot of syllabus and the mid term exams are arriving soon." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Suddenly Berry felt her heart race, guilt filled her chest…

_Oh great… not her too… why cant people understand that I already feel very bad about this!_

Kai crossed his arms around his chest again, annoyed.

"Well, I talked to your father about this and he agreed to what I said,"

Berry sat up, shocked, her face pale…

_How dare that woman talk to my father! Argh, he is going to kill me! _

Kai looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Kai Hiwatari, I talked to your grandfather and he agreed for you to tutor Miss Harrison," The principal said, looking at Kai who stared back at her, thoughtfully.

Berry had gone paler.

_What the hell is going on? I arced every test since grade one… there are many other students too who are good in studies, why the hell it have to be Kai? WHY? _

Berry cursed under her breathe and crossed her fingers behind her back.

_Please say no… please reject the offer, please do…_

"What did my grandfather say?" Kai asked. He knew that his grandfather was very strict about this matters, he just cannot say yes and allow him to tutor a girl just like that…

The principal picked up her stack of papers again.

"Well he agreed... said something about Mr. Harrison being his work partner and he should repay the favor, well do **you** agree?" she said, looking at Kai who nodded, slowly.

"Well, that's wonderful, you two can stay late at school and study…" But the principal was interrupted by Berry…

"I don't think so I need to be tutored, I know I will catch up with the stuff you have been doing soon," she said, confidently.

The principal looked at her slowly.

Kai smirked.

_She is afraid to be tutored by me…_

"Well, your father insisted that you should be tutored and you can't catch up with the stuff you don't know… the exams are next month," The principal muttered.

Berry, sighing deeply, nodded.

_I have to give up someday… _

_Though I am confused to see that Kai's grandfather is my father's work partner…I should call him when I go home and ask him about this… why the hell he didn't told me!_

Berry got up, nodded politely and walked out of the principal followed closely by Kai.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Kai said.

Berry looked at him.

"For what?"

"For tutoring you, obviously."

"I would have thanked you if you had said no," Berry said, sarcastically.

Kai stared at her and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

_First I agree to tutor her and now she is showing her stupid attitude… something must have ticked her off…_

Kai decided to investigate.

"What made you piss off?" he asked.

Berry pressed her lips together and then stopped. She turned to face Kai who stared back, surprised.

"Did you know that your grandfather and my father worked together?" she asked.

Kai shook his head, truthfully.

"He doesn't really mention work to me," he said, slowly and cursed himself mentally for saying that.

Berry looked at Kai and then gave him a real bright smile, turned and walked away.

Kai rubbed his head with his hand, slowly, confused.

_What the hell was that about…?_

* * *

**End of school.**

**Berry's locker.**

Berry put the code in her locker and pulled it but it wouldn't open. She cursed it under her breathe as she started to fight with it, pulling, pushing, hitting, kicking… what not…

"Hey, need any help?"

Berry turned around and saw a boy… a really cute boy. His face was pale and he had rough orange hair. His eyes were green and he wore a white track suite. He gave a small smile at Berry who blushed.

"Yes, please," she muttered and stepped away from the locker. The boy walked to it and with a great deal of strength, pulled it open. At once a small envelop fell from it on the floor. The boy picked it up and handed it to Berry, a smile still on his face.

"Thank you," Berry whispered.

The boy nodded.

"I am Brooklyn by the way, I love your book," he said.

Berry blushed.

"I am Berry Harrison," she muttered and then mentally kicked herself.

_Obviously he knows! He just said that he read my book! Argh, I am so stupid!_

"I know," Brooklyn said, nodding and with another bright smile, he walked away.

Berry blushed and stared at her now opened locker. She looked at the envelop and opened it. There was a small note in it… she began to read it…

_The beauty of roses is remarkable I must say…_

_But they look like rotten plants compared to you every day. _

_Always wear your smile._

_It wins my heart and makes my day._

_Love from,_

_Anonymous._

Berry bit her lip and smiled to herself…

_Maybe today wasn't that bad…_

* * *

**Sorry if its sucks too much... but, i am kinda making a love triangle... i hope that is ok with you guys!**

**anyway... keep reading, reviweing... suggestions are welcome, do ask questions if you want... **

**thankyou for the reviews! they rocked and made me VERY happy!**


	10. New friend

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 10: New friend. **

Tala coughed and rubbed his nose with his fore finger as he looked at around the cupboards. He was in a storeroom, a very dusty storeroom and was trying his best to look for a file… it was a good thing that he had a good charm or he would never get his way with the secretary and gotten in the storeroom to look for a certain file.

He coughed again and inhaled the dusty air.

"_This place needs some serious cleaning!"_

He placed his hand over a steel cupboard and cleaned the thick layer of dust on top of it. He narrowed his eyes and then suddenly smirked as he looked at the letter on top of it… the letter **K**.

He banged open the drawer and began to finger the files as he read the names of the different students, trying to find the one that he was looking for. He stopped at one file and then smirked again. He pulled it out, shut the drawer with a huge bang and opened the file to read.

Outside the file, written in bold letters was a name, the name **Kieran Shawn.**

* * *

Berry tapped her pencil on the table, impatiently, she looked around for the certain slate haired guy that was SUPPOSE to tutor her but he was no where to be seen. She growled under her breathe, it had been fifteen minutes and he hadn't showed up. Not to forget the point that she had to go home.

Berry sighed deeply and glared at Kai who entered the library. He gave a small smile when he saw her glaring at him and sat down next to her, casually.

"Where were you?" Berry demanded at once.

Kai blinked at her, blankly.

"Talking to Tala, why?" he asked

"I have been waiting here for fifteen minutes flat and you were talking to your dorky friend!" Berry snapped, angrily.

The librarian cleared her throat and looked at them with her pale evil blue eyes and gave a small sick smile.

"Do you want me to throw you two out?" she said.

Berry gritted her teeth in annoyance but politely muttered an apology.

She turned back to Kai who was staring at her, blankly. She banged open her biology book and pushed it in front of Kai who looked at it in a blank expression.

"Well?" Berry asked, tired of waiting for Kai's lecture. He was just sitting there staring at the book in a blank expression.

He didn't answer except closed the book. Berry glared at him.

"Now what?" she asked, her voice full of annoyance, anger and confusion.

"We won't study biology," he said after a small pause.

"Then what are we going to study? Math?" Berry asked.

"No, we won't study today, we will start from tomorrow," Kai said, slowly.

"WHAT!? But the principal said that we are suppose to study from today! Why aren't your tutoring me… you are supposed to tutor me! If you don't, I will kill you!" Berry yelled at him.

The librarian banged her own book on her desk in annoyance and glared at the small black haired teen who pressed her lips together.

"Look, I am sorry; I need to go somewhere today! We will study tomorrow…" Kai said as he got up and walked briskly out of the library. Berry looked at his retreating back; her heart sank down her chest deeply. She gritted her teeth as her hair fell on top her blue eyes.

"_What the hell is his problem!?"_

* * *

Kieran pushed a chocolate coated nut into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. She was laying on her king size bed, staring at the ceiling. She was bored because her new best friend was away at the library, studying with the most popular boy in the whole school. If it hadn't been Berry, her best friend, she might have written a whole story in the school's newspaper about Kai having a girlfriend…

But things were different now.

Kieran moaned as she grabbed some more nuts and pushed them into her mouth. She crawled out of the bed and opened her computer. She signed in and saw that somebody had added her. She accepted that person's offer for he was the only one who was online.

Instantly that person started a chat.

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

Hey, how are you? What's up?

Kieran frowned as she swallowed the nuts. She smiled, slowly and typed back.

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

Hi, I am fine. Nothing much… who are you, anyway?

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

My name is Hinder and I am 15.

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

Hinder? What kind of name is that? Tell me your real name!

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

Wow, amazing how you can say that I am lying… oh well my real name is Eric

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

I am Kieran, where do you live?

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

In China, you?

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

I live in Tokyo, Japan. Tell me more about yourself.

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

I love your nick name, from now on; I will call you 'Ice Princess'

Kieran smiled.

_This guy seems really nice._

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

That is very sweet of you! Judging by your name, I don't think so you are really from China. Where are you really from?

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

You are clever… I am originally from Russia but I live in China…

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

Really? I am originally from Europe… ever heard of a small of a small state named Aslana? I from there…

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

Yeah I have heard of it… been there a number of times, it's a beautiful place, I must say.

Kieran smiled again. Hardly anyone knew about Aslana as it was not very popular… but this certain boy had been there… and he knew about it. And he had just said it was a beautiful place.

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

You there?

Kieran sighed, happily.

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

I think this is the start of a new friendship.

* * *

Berry kicked a stone, angrily. She was irritated, first Kai had been bullying her, then he kissed her and now he was ignoring her. All the time, he was making her suffer, because of him, she was hurt… she was annoyed. This feeling made her cry.

As far as she could remember, her life hadn't been this twisted. Kai, since Kindergarten had been popular where as Berry had been a small mouse who would just shrank into the darkest corner of the room. Kai, he was bullying her since then. Sometimes, he would spill paint on top of her head 'accidentally' and then laugh when Berry would sniff. Sometimes, we would break her crayons and then made fun of her when she would just stay quiet. It had been always like this. She was always been helpless and Kai had always gotten his way. She was always confused and she didn't know how to handle the situation… whenever she figured out a way, Kai was a step ahead of her and would come up with something new. Berry didn't know how his mind worked.

She entered her mansion and was at once crowded by maids and servants.

"Ma'am, you father called, he said that you had to get ready," one of the maid said.

"Yes, you have to go somewhere at a party, ma'am," another said.

"Party?" Berry asked, blankly.

"Yes, ma'am, tonight at seven… you must get ready!" One of the servants yelled.

Berry shook her head and raised her hand for some silence.

"I need the phone please; I need to talk to my father at once," Berry demanded as she went to the lounge and sat on the couch.

She waited for the maid to get her the phone and finally getting the phone, she ordered everyone to get lost so she could have some privacy. She dialed her father's number and waited for him to pick it up. After a few bells, he finally did.

"Hey dad, it's me, Berry," Berry muttered, trying her best not to show annoyance in her voice.

"Berry? Do you what's the time? It's four in the morning!" Her father muttered his voice tired and sleepy.

Berry scowled.

"So? What am I suppose to do? You called before and told the maids that I have to go to a party… you know I don't like parties, I am not going!" Berry protested.

"Now look honey, this party is important for you and me… you should start socializing as you are famous now, you are suppose to intend parties like these… anyway, its business related," Her father said.

"But Dad, how could I socialize with old people who are doing some dorky business!" Berry said her voice full of hurt at her father's lack of understanding.

"Now everyone won't be old, there would be plenty of teenagers; you know sons and daughters of great businessmen whom I am working with these days," her father said in a small stiff voice.

"You mean like Voltaire Hiwatari? You didn't tell me about that!" Berry yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, it was business related, I didn't know it was important for you!"

"Dad, you knew that Kai Hiwatari was my rival! How could you forget?"

There was a minute silence.

"Now, look here Berry, you will go to that party dressed formally. Sometimes you need to forget about the past and move on!" her father said strictly.

Berry sniffed, loudly.

"Since mom died, I don't even know you anymore!" she yelled before hanging up and brushing off her tears. She sniffed, loudly and decided to get ready… she didn't have a choice…

She got up and straightened her clothes before opening the huge opaque glass door and walking upstairs, followed closely by a dozen maids that were suppose to dress her up.

* * *

It had been three hours and Kieran wasn't tired. She was feeling happy and relaxed talking to this guy, she looked at the clock and gave a small yell.

**Angelic Ice Princess:**

I need to go… bye!

**Bad Dark Wolf:**

WHAT!? But we were having so much fun! Ok bye see you later… I hope!

Kieran smiled and shut down her computer before going to her closet and opening it. She looked thoroughly here and there and smiled a little when she found the perfect dress…

_This was going to be fun!_

* * *

Berry sat on the leather soft seat in front of the mirror, irritated at the all maid's giggling. They were picking up a nice stupid dress from the closet. After a fifteen minute of searching they finally found one and showed it to her young mistress…

_Man, I hate parties! This is going to stupid and deadly!_

* * *

**Ok... **

**Sorry for the late update... was kinda depressed cause i had a few reviews... but i guess its ok...**

**do read and review! reviews make me happy and then i update quickly! **

**see ya guys later! **


	11. Party Disaster part 1

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Party Disaster part 1**

It was a stupid business deal! A very stupid business DEAL! And all the business men were at RUSSIA! Then why there had to be a stupid party when all the stupid business men were suppose to be at stupid Russia and not one of them were going to show up at the STUPID PARTY!

The idea was all very stupid.

Berry sat in the limo as it speeded towards the destination. Her eyes were out of the window on the passing streets, flats and people who glanced at the limo in desire and stood still as they figured out a very important person was going somewhere.

A very important irritated person.

A party for kids, how very stupid, every relative of those stupid business men had to be there because of 'good social terms'…

Berry sighed, deeply, defeated that she can't do anything more than to go through this occasion.

The limo slowly came to a stop, the door of the limo was opened by a young man in a tux and Berry slowly pushed her self from the seat and out on the road. She gasped in surprise as she saw the people and the decorations.

It was a huge beautiful and artistic building, probably booked for a formal party; it was decorated with lights and ribbons. The grand front door was opened and a young woman dressed in black and gold was checking the list as guests arrived. The floor was marbled and shiny. Teenagers, not older than Berry herself, were wearing expensive tuxes and dresses. They walked nobly through the grand door, confidently and would look around, snobbishly.

Berry closed her opened mouth and stepped on the marbled platform. She wore a pure blue dress that was one shoulder cut and ended till her knees, her dress was decorated with diamonds and emeralds which glistened now and then in the light. She was wearing diamond bracelets and necklaces and had very minimum makeup on her face (She had to argue with the maids that she wasn't going to put on makeup and wasn't really successful but she forced them to put as less as possible). Her thick black hair was open and the maids had curled them, slightly. Long pearl earrings dangled from her ears.

Berry sighed, again as she ignored some looks thrown by a few people and walked towards the door.

"Your name, ma'am?" the woman asked, her eyes tired but her face held a small fake smile.

"Berry Harrison," she whispered even though she knew that a lot of people already knew who she was…

The women looked at her instead of the list and gave a bright smile before nodding. Berry, not in a cheerful mood, entered and was guided towards a hall by another man in tux.

The hall was huge, decorated thoroughly with expensive decorations, crystal chandeliers hung here and there and the floor was lavishly marbled. Music was playing and a few couples were dancing but majority were at the bar, drinking or on the sofas, talking.

Berry looked around, blankly, feeling lost. She had no idea where she was and why she was here… she was only here because of her father… she had no friends, no enemies, no relatives and just… no one.

"_I am still here," _Berry thought before her eyes fell on the empty leathered sofa at the side. She made her way towards it and sat down with a huff, wishing the party would just be over.

* * *

Brooklyn Kingston, the only child of his divorced and busy parents and step parents, leaned against the pillar, bored. Parties made him bored, they always did. He was anti-social but though he was like that, girls now and then glanced at him and asked to dance. And he, being the nice guy, would just smile and shake his head.

Brooklyn rubbed his already untidy orange hair, gaining some sighs from the passing girls, and closed his eyes, imagining that when he next opens them, he was at home, watching TV…

"_Yeah as if…"_

"Is that you, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn snapped his head and opened his eyes to look at the certain grinning red head who was wearing a blue and black tux.

"Tala, surprise to see you here," Brooklyn said, his voice suddenly full of interest.

Tala grinned again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Surprise? We both always go to parties, judging by our families," he said, cheekily.

Brooklyn smirked and pushed himself from the pillar.

"I don't really see you at school," he asked as they both made their way towards the bar.

"I am always there, dude, it must be the difference in our grades," Tala said as he ordered two glasses of beer.

Brooklyn nodded, sadly. Though he was the same age as Tala, he was in the senior class because of his 'intelligence'.

"So you want to talk about something," Tala said as he took his drink and sat on the chair.

Brooklyn smirked.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes and Berry was happy that the silence and loneliness around her was cooperating… she was sitting there as still as a statue, lost in her own thoughts and misery, she was enjoying this, it had been a long time since she just sat there, doing nothing…

But her happiness was interrupted by someone who rudely flopped down next to her. Berry's eye brows twitched as she controlled herself from hitting the guy.

"Harrison, surprise to see you here,"

It was the voice that Berry knew so well… the voice she, at the current moment, despised because it was the same voice that had ruined Berry's day.

Irritated, Berry turned her head to stare at the boy's violet orbs. He was wearing a black tux…

"I thought you had something important to do… why are you here?" she snapped, trying her best not to lose her temper.

Kai grinned.

"Oh, isn't this party important? If we didn't intend it, our fathers' and grandfathers' business would be at stake," he said his voice full of hatred and sarcasm.

Berry felt her irritation going away. Though she didn't admit it, she was glad that somebody was here that she knew.

"You aren't a party person, I assume," Berry said, as she looked at Kai who was staring at the ceiling.

"No, I hate parties, too much noise and drama… what about you?" he said, turning his head to look at Berry, who quickly shifted her gaze towards the dance floor where a lot of people were dancing.

"I don't like parties… people stare too much," she said as she shifted uncomfortably. She had just confessed something that nobody knew…

Kai sat up and stared at Berry. He was slightly surprised at her answer.

"But… but you are a famous writer… you must have gotten used to the way people just snap pictures of you and stare at you," he said, slowly.

"Well, I just don't like it," Berry snapped at once. She was already embarrassed that she had said something like that to him and instead of just looking away; he was now again irritating her.

Kai cocked an eye brow at her but Berry didn't notice as her gaze was still fixed on the dancing couples.

"I am sorry,"

Berry jerked her head and stared at him in surprise. Kai was staring at the ceiling again, his face expressionless. Berry shook her head slightly… how could she imagine that Kai just apologized to her? It was stupid…

Berry looked back at the dance floor.

They just sat there in silence.

* * *

It was Tala's fourth glass… he was slightly drunk but he didn't care. He was enjoying the conversation with his old friend, Brooklyn who hadn't even touched his first glass of beer.

It has been over an hour since they had been talking…

"So Tala, I assume Kai is here too," Brooklyn said, his voice full of hatred when he mentioned Kai's name.

"Oh yeah, he is here and he is busy," Tala said, draining the fifth glass of beer into his mouth.

Brooklyn looked at him in surprise. _"Busy…?"_

Tala looked back at him, his eyes dreamy and then smirked slowly. He leaned closer to Brooklyn and whispered slowly that only Brooklyn could here his voice.

"You want to hear a secret?"

Brooklyn nodded, slowly. If this was about Kai…then that would be wonderful…

Tala gulped slowly and raised his fore finger slowly and pointed at the sofa where Kai and Berry were sitting.

"Kai has a crush," Tala whispered.

Brooklyn green calm eyes began to burn in anger and jealousy. He eyes fell on the petite frame of Berry who was sitting with him… _with that guy._ How dare Kai take away Berry from him, unbelievable that how Berry would even talk to a guy like _him_?

Brooklyn growled slowly, his insides burning in envy and his heart beating furiously. He clenched his hands into fists, slightly crumbling his white tux and stood up.

"_Kai, this time I am not going to lose to you… this time, you will lose…"_

* * *

Tala sat there, drunk looking at his friend walk away in anger. He frowned slightly.

"_What's with him…?"_ he thought as he looked around the hall. Suddenly his eyes fell on a blue haired angel. She was wearing a red short dress, her blue hair tied in a bun and a diamond tiara resting on her head. She was talking to her friends, smiling and laughing… she looked like a beautiful angelic ice princess with her ocean like hair… Tala sighed as he got up numbly.

_She was his princess… his only…_

* * *

Kai sighed and cursed his anti social habits… it had been fifteen minutes since the last conversation and now he they both were sitting in complete silence… Berry wasn't talking either; she was just absorbed in the dancing couples, her face blank.

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, he had just gathered his courage and destroyed his pride and had apologized… and Berry had just looked at him in surprise but turned back again, thinking that she had misunderstood…

Kai didn't dare to repeat himself, one time was enough…

Tired of the silence, Kai looked at the angel sitting next to him, her lips looked fresh and soft, her face had very less makeup but she still looked like an angel to him… an angel without wings… glittering in diamonds and her own beauty.

Kai gritted his teeth in annoyance…

"_Say something, Kai… anything… start a conversation idiot! It is your only chance!"_

Kai followed the black haired beauty's gaze towards the dance floor and then had a sudden idea.

"_She had been staring at the dance floor for the last fifteen minutes… maybe she is hinting me to ask her for a dance! How can I be so slow…! Women can be so confusing sometimes!" _

Kai cleared his throat and moved closer to the angel.

"Will you dance with me," he whispered in her ear. Berry cringed as she felt Kai's warm breathe on her neck, she turned to face Kai whose face was too near for her comfort.

"What made you think that I will dance with you?" Berry asked, trying to ignore Kai's big violet orbs.

"You have been staring at the dance floor for the last fifteen minutes," Kai said, slowly, grabbing her soft hand. "Then let's dance,"

He got up, his hand still on her small bony hand and Berry was forced to get up too.

"I don't want to dance with you," Berry said, flatly…

Kai ignored her as he dragged her up to the dance floor.

"I think I said something to you…"

But she was interrupted by Kai who flung around and slipped his hand around Berry's petite waist and one of hand on her shoulder.

Berry blushed, deeply when she noticed the closeness.

"You are going to dance with me," Kai whispered, staring into her eyes.

Berry gulped slowly and gathered her courage.

"I don't want to dance with you… you make me cry," she said.

Kai stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You always hurt me… I hate you," Berry continued as she tried to push away from Kai but couldn't.

Kai tightened his grip around her petite waist… he again felt guilty, he was again angry…

"You said you would leave me alone from now on… what do you want?" Berry demanded, trying to hold her tears.

Kai bent down his head a little and brought it closer to her ear.

"I only did that because I wanted you to be strong… I… I…I… had always liked you since kindergarten… but I didn't know how to approach, forgive me," he whispered.

Berry didn't say anything… she was confused herself…

"I don't know what to think of you Kai," she whispered.

Kai looked at her, helplessly… He always had bad explaining skills… they both needed to talk… privately…

But before Kai could say another word, somebody interrupted them rather rudely…

* * *

**Yeah! I completed another chapter! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**In the other chapter i was thinking of putting some TalaKeiran... Oh well... read and review and make me happy! because when i am happy, i update, and when i update you guys read:p**

**and help me reach my goal of 50+ reviews! **

**anyway... **

**should i let Kai confess to berry so they could live happily every after or you want me to stroll more?**

**tc**


	12. Party Disaster part 2

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 12: Party Disaster part 2**

_But before Kai could say another word, somebody interrupted them rather rudely…_

"Hello Hiwatari," The boy said in the white tux as he ran his hand though his already untidy orange hair. He smirked at Kai and Berry, his eyes shining brightly.

Berry's heart beat doubled.

"Kingston," Kai muttered as he glared at Brooklyn, his rival.

Brooklyn smiled and then looked at Berry who looked like that she was about to faint.

"Hey Berry," he said.

"Er... umm hello," Berry muttered back, staring at the marbled floor.

Kai moved in front of Berry, his hand tightening on Berry's wrist who winced slightly. Kai glared at Brooklyn who glared back.

"What do you want, Kingston?" Kai asked, his voice was laden with hatred.

"Nothing from you actually I wanted to talk to _my girlfriend_," Brooklyn said, extending his hand and grabbing Berry's other wrist.

Kai growled under his breathe.

"Your girlfriend? The last time I checked that _she was my girlfriend_," he said, tightening his grip and earning another wince from Berry.

The black haired girl looked from Kai to Brooklyn and raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I really like is you guys to let go off me, I am human and my wrists really hurt," Berry said, slowly.

But boys being boys didn't even look at Berry except tighten their grips…

"If she was your girlfriend, she wouldn't be trying to get away," Brooklyn said, angrily as he pulled Berry's wrist making her yelp in pain.

"She is not trying to get away, she _knows _me where as I bet she doesn't even _know _your _name!_" Kai spat.

"Why don't we just settle this?" Brooklyn said.

Berry gulped as she looked from one boy to another…

'_Settle this…?'_

"Fine!" Kai snapped.

There was a minute silence as they both glared at each other, releasing their grips from Berry's wrists.

Berry sighed slowly and rubbed her wrists. She flashed a smile at each of the boy who didn't even look at her.

"Thanks, what's up you guys? You two need a…"

But Berry wasn't able to finish her sentence because the next thing she knew that Kai had taken a step towards Brooklyn and punched him in his jaw.

Berry stared at him, her mouth opened, her eyes wide.

Brooklyn glared at Kai and then lunched himself on top of him and they started to fight.

Berry took a step back as she looked at the two fighting boys, her face turning pale. The music suddenly stopped and teenage boys and girls gathered around in a circle and started to watch the fight, yelling and cheering.

"Stop," Berry slowly muttered her eyes burning with tears as she watched Brooklyn punch Kai in the jaw.

But her voice was drowned by the yelling and cheers of the crowd who were enjoying the fight.

Brooklyn kicked Kai on the shoulder and Kai was thrown backwards. Berry ran over to him and kneeled beside him as he cleaned some blood from his lip.

"Kai, please stop," Berry begged him while grabbing his shoulder so he wouldn't lung at Brooklyn again.

Kai pushed Berry's hand away and then again launched himself on top of Brooklyn…

Berry started to cry, quietly, turned and ran out of the hall…

* * *

Kieran looked at the cheering and yelling teenagers, confused. She sighed slowly and looked around for her new friends and was surprised for see them gone.

'_Great, just simply great… I got ditched!'_

Kieran straightened her dress and decided to go watch the fight when she suddenly saw a familiar figure ran out of the hall.

"Berry…?" Kieran whispered to herself, confused. She was about to follow her best friend when suddenly somebody grabbed her hand.

"What the…?" Kieran muttered and turned around to see a certain grinning red head.

'_Wow, my whole school is here'_

Kieran scowled at Tala.

"Let go of me, Tala," she said and pushed him lightly on his shoulder. Kieran was surprised to see Tala releasing his grip and stumbling backwards.

'_And now I am stuck with a drunken pea brain'_

"Hey you want to go and have some fun," Tala said, taking a step towards Kieran who at once backed away.

"Hey, Tala, isn't that your mother over there?" Kieran said as she pointed across Tala's shoulder. Tala blinked, stupidly and shook his head, solemnly.

"My parents are dead," he said.

Kieran mentally kicked herself.

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Kieran yelped as Tala flung his arms around her petite body and squeezed her into a hug. He turned his head and kissed her cheek.

Kieran yelped, loudly and kicked Tala in the stomach. Tala took a step back, stumbled on his own feet and fell down, groaning in pain. Kieran turned away and ran out of the hall…

* * *

Berry laid on top of her bed, staring at the most interesting thing in the room… the ceiling…

Berry rubbed her eyes which stung from crying and pulled her hair back into a bun. It had been three hours since she had reached home and she didn't even bother to change… She stretched and got up from her bed.

There was a small tap on her terrace door which Berry ignored thinking it was a bird…

**Bang!**

**Bang! **

**Bang!**

Berry jumped at the noise and walked towards the terrace door which was made up of translucent glass. She gulped and opened the door…

* * *

**I am sorry if the update sucked... i am actually writing my first very fiction story... ok not my first but its the only one that i am brave enough to complete :D ... thats why i was kinda busy... and then there is this whole my mom and chores thing, so sorry for the late update and a very sucking update... i was interrupted several times when i wrote this chapter... **

**Anyway... who do you want to appear in Berry's terrace? Kai or Brooklyn? It depends on you guys! **

**see ya! **


	13. Midnight Visitor

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 13: Midnight visitor.**

"Brooklyn!? What…? Why…?"

Berry was just standing there, her mouth open wide and her face pale. She was shocked to see Brooklyn on her terrace door, looking all injured and bruised… his clothes slightly torn.

Berry opened her mouth to scream but Brooklyn, wearily put a hand on her mouth and stepped in her room.

"Can we just talk?" The orange haired boy said, calmly, removing his hand from Berry's mouth.

Berry stared at him in surprise, her mind full of unanswered questions.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slowly, taking a step back and sitting on the leathered couch.

Brooklyn looked quietly at the pale tear strained girl and then smiled gently.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said

Berry shook her head.

"Why didn't you use the front door except of climbing the wall to my terrace?"

Brooklyn sighed, loudly and walked towards the Berry and sat next to her.

"Well… girls like that you know… a boy coming to the girl's terrace, confessing his love and then the girl's father comes out of nowhere to kick out the boy…" Brooklyn said, looking at his knees.

Berry slowly chuckled.

"My father's not home," she said.

"I know, but I knew the maids wouldn't let me in,"

There was a minute silence as they both sit next to each other staring blankly at the half opened terrace door which no one had bothered to shut. Berry gulped slowly.

"What… what happened when I left?" Berry whispered as she cupped her hands on her lap.

Brooklyn shifted his gaze towards Berry; his smile vanished, a sad expression coming on to his features.

"We both saw you run off, crying so the fight kind of ended with a handful of colorful words, Hiwatari disappeared and I went looking for you," he said.

There was a minute silence as Berry sniffed slowly.

"What happened to Kai? Was he hurt?" she said slowly, surprised at her self to ask such questions that consider her enemy's health.

Brooklyn snorted in disgust.

"The last thing I saw was he was gulping down a couple of vodkas," he said.

Berry looked at Brooklyn and gave him a smile. She was glad that he came… somebody came. She gently touched his shoulder and he winced.

"What about you? Are you hurt?"

Brooklyn was taken aback by her question but he slowly nodded.

"I am alright,"

"No you are not… if you were alright, you wouldn't have winced,"

"I did not wince,"

"I hate boys who try to hide their weak points,"

"Then you must hate Hiwatari,"

"Yup I do,"

"Then why are you his girl friend?"

"I am not his girlfriend! I hate him! We are mortal enemies!"

Brooklyn chuckled slowly and closed his eyes, falling backwards into the softness of the couch. Berry sighed deeply.

"Umm… You wanted to talk to me about something," she said, slowly.

Brooklyn peaceful smile vanished and his eyes shot opened. He looked slowly at Berry and gulped slowly.

"I wanted to say I am sorry," he said.

"About what?" Berry asked, innocently.

"About the fight, usually girls like when boys fight over them. Hiwatari and I were both surprised when we saw you crying… I guess, you are different… that's why I like you," Brooklyn said.

Berry blushed, deeply and began to play with her fingers.

"_Oh my god! He is so nice!"_

"_Kai would have never apologized! Yet this guy that I hardly know, he is sitting next to me and comforting me," _

"_Man! This guy rocks!"_

"Berry? Will you please forgive me?"

Snapping out of her little daydream, she looked at Brooklyn and with a smile nodded.

Brooklyn sighed in relief and much to Berry's dismay got up to leave.

"Well, I guess I better go now… should go home, its kind of getting late," he said. He waved a goodbye and was about to go towards the terrace and climb down when Berry suddenly grabbed his arm.

Brooklyn looked at her in surprised; a questioning looks on his face. Berry smiled.

"Why don't you stay the night?"

* * *

Kieran growled under her breathe, angrily. She gritted her teeth in anger and sat on the park's bench with a loud huff.

She was annoyed because things weren't going her way. Today for her was the worst day… first her new friends ditched her and then the drunken red head kissed her, not to forget that she was trying to be a good friend but when she reached Berry's mansion, the maids wouldn't let her in because Berry was _"sleeping"_. Then when she went back towards the road, her limo had disappeared and when she had called her driver, he had said something about picking her cousin from somewhere and she, Kieran Shawn the great, had to wait.

She was cold and hungry. The coat on her dress wasn't much to keep her warm and calling any of her friends to pick her up from a random nameless park wasn't possible because of two VERY good reasons. One, her cell phone lost its battery and second, SHE DIDN'T HAD ANY FRIENDS!

Kieran sighed and tried to empty her mind. She shivered in the cold and looked at her diamond watch and cursed under her breathe. It was midnight. FREAKING MIDNIGHT!

Kieran counted to ten, trying to calm herself and looked at night's sky. It was full of twinkling stars. The blue haired girl yawned suddenly, feeling very sleepy. She jerked her head and got up from the bench; she looked around and saw a pay phone. She sighed in defeat and got some change from her coat's pocket. She walked towards the pay phone, picked up her receiver and called her stinking driver.

A few bells and then the driver at last picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jordan speaking,"

"JORDAN, THIS IS KIERAN! YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND PICK ME UP OR YOU, PEA BRAIN, ARE FIRED!" Kieran shouted, her calm composure lost.

There was a loud gulp at the other side.

"Yes, Ma'am… but the thing is, your cousin, he is chilling out with his friends and he wants the limo…"

"WHEN WILL THE LIMO BE FREE!?" Kieran snapped in annoyance.

"Umm… two to three hours… or maybe four…"

"WHAT!?" Kieran shouted but before she could do anything, there was a small click at the other side and the line was dead.

Kieran growled under her breathe.

"_I wish I had a friend! Wait… I WILL CALL BERRY!" _

She put another quarter in the machine and dialed Berry's number.

After a minute of waiting, Berry at last picked it up… her voice sleepy and… nervous.

"Hello, who is this?" Berry muttered.

"This is Kieran, I need some help," Kieran said, coming to the point.

There was some silence at the other side of the phone.

"Berry, you there?" Kieran asked, slowly.

There was a shuffle of something, a loud sigh and then some uncontrollable giggles.

Kieran raised her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kieran for that… umm, how can I help you at the time like this?" Berry giggled.

"By telling me who you are sleeping with," Kieran whispered teasingly on the phone.

There was a minute silence.

"I…I…I…I don't know what you are talking ab…about,"

"I am a journalist… I know what I am talking about,"

There was a minute silence and then she heard another shuffle and then a small click. The line went dead.

Kieran, smiling, put the phone back and walked towards the bench and started to look at the stars.

"_So what am I doing here again? Oh yeah, waiting!"_

"_How can I damn forget that I needed a ride from Berry?"_

"_God, I am so dumb!" _

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

Kieran jumped at the new voice and looked around frantically. She scowled when she saw the certain red head. She turned away and started to look up at the stars.

Tala sighed deeply and took out his hands from the pocket. He sat next to Kieran who cringed.

"Go away, you are drunk," Kieran snapped in annoyance.

Tala blinked.

"I WAS drunk, I am not now."

"That was a quick recovery, liar,"

"I am not lying and I always recover quickly from these kind of… parties." Tala said, smirking.

Kieran rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she said.

Tala looked at her and her vivid face.

"I needed to talk to you, it's important," he said.

Kieran sighed and got up.

"I don't have time for your talk… I am going!" she said but before she could take a step, Tala's hands went around her waist and she was pulled onto his lap. Kieran blinked in confusion and anger. She was about to shout at Tala to let go but she was shocked to see Tala's face in anger. Kieran closed her slightly opened mouth and gulped loudly as Tala glared at her, tightening his grip around the girl's waist. Kieran winced and bit her bottom lip.

"I said, I needed to talk to you," Tala growled.

* * *

**Hey! I just got some private time and i was able to write a chapter... i was satisfied when i wrote this chapter...**

**too bad it was Brooklyn in the end! its ok i guess huh? i was thinking that i wasnt giving much role to him... its ok! dont worry, the pairing are fixed... its KaiOC ...**

**anyway... FINALLY TALA BEGAN TO TALK TO THE GIRL! **

**Read and Reviewing! **


	14. Add a little more

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 14: Add a little more… **

Berry pulled the thick sheet of papers in front of her and started to plod down everything that the teacher said. Everything was going fine; her concentration was focused on the lesson and nothing could break it. But of course it was broken when someone kicked her under the table.

She squeaked and looked around, then scowled at the smirking face of Kai Hiwatari. Remembering the party's events, she turned away and tried to listen to whatever the teacher was saying. Though her attention was again diverted by a yet another kick at the shin. She looked sharply at Kai.

"What do you want?" she mouthed.

Kai smirked and shook his head. Berry scowled and again looked at the teacher. She yelped in pain when Kai kicked her again.

She raised her hand and the teacher stopped talking. She looked at Berry in a questioning look.

"Yes,"

"Miss Kincaid, Kai Hiwatari is kicking me again and again under the table," Berry complained.

Miss Kincaid raised her eye brows and looked at Kai, surprised.

"Detention, Mr. Hiwatari," she said and then started to write on the black board.

Berry gave a small at Kai whose expression was stone. The black haired girl looked back at the teacher and started to plot down the points again.

But her attention was again diverted by Kai who again kicked her under the table…

* * *

Kieran heaved a huge depressed sad and started to bang her face on the lunch table again again, earning many weird looks from the passer by students.

"Kieran?" Berry said as she sat next to her friend with a huge tray laden with food.

Kieran groaned loudly.

Berry shook the blue haired girl's shoulder, restlessly. Kieran groaned again and raised her head to look at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Berry asked.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG! MY LIFE IS OVER! I FEEL LIKE THAT I WANT TO COLLAPSE ANY MOMENT!" Kieran shouted and started to bang her face again on the table.

Berry laughed slowly as she looked around at the students who were staring at them.

"Kieran, stop it, people are looking!" she whispered.

Kieran stopped and glared at Berry who gulped slowly.

"So… what's going on?" Berry asked, slowly.

"I am feeling sleepy," Kieran muttered as she stretched and yawned.

"Why?"

"Well, unlike you, I didn't sleep tonight with anybody or in a matter of speaking, didn't sleep at all,"

Berry turned crimson as she picked up a sandwich and started to eat it.

Kieran smirked.

"So do tell me who was it… Kai?" she asked.

Berry choked and drank the carton of milk before glaring at Kieran who was giggling hysterically.

"Oh why would I want to be with him? He fought at the party yesterday with my Brooklyn. And then he didn't even apologize instead he went and got DRUNK! Where as Brooklyn came over to my room and apologized! Now wasn't that sweet? But Kai… NOOO he is such an ass that because of me I can't even WALK properly!" Berry said, sarcastically.

Kieran frowned.

"He came over to your house? How was that possible? I came and your stupid maids won't let me come in," she said.

"Yeah I know, Brooklyn climbed the terrace,"

"And why can't you walk?"

"I can't walk because Kai keep kicking me under the table in History!"

Kieran sighed loudly and looked around trying to spot the red head but couldn't. She sighed in relief and then looked at Berry.

"Now it's my turn and do you know who I blame for my lack of sleep? Yes, you… I saw you at the party… you didn't tell me that you were going to party! Ok anyway, I saw Kai and Brooklyn fight and then I saw you crying and running away. Now I, unlike SOME people, care about my friends so I ordered the stupid driver to drive me to your house. I got up from the stupid limo and went to your house but your self arrogant maids wont let me in because you were 'asleep'… anyway, I went back to the stupid limo and GUESS WHAT!? There was NO limo! It has gone to pick up my cousin and the driver said he would return after four hours! It was cold as its winter and I wasn't wearing any warm clothes… I waited in the park until the limo came!"

Berry rubbed the back of her neck, feeling guilty.

"Er… sorry," she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Don't hug!"

"I will until you forgave me,"

"Ok then, I forgive you… now get away from me!"

Berry released Kieran and smiled brightly.

"So then did the limo come?" Berry asked after a small pause.

"No, but Tala came," Kieran muttered as she blushed.

Berry raised her eye brows.

"Really? What did he want?"

"He apologized to the whole closet make out and then promised that he won't do anything like that again,"

"And?"

"And he also said he loved me…"

"That is so sweet! So are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, I said I will think about it… so we are not right now,"

"Oh that's great,"

"And what about you and Brooklyn?"

"I don't know, he said he didn't really want to date me because he is leaving school… I wish he won't,"

"WHAT!? Why is he leaving school?"

"He said that he have four set of parents and step parents, strange right? So he said that his 'real' father wanted him in Colombia for higher education… he is leaving this term," Berry said, sadly.

"Oh well, there is always Kai right? I mean if you ever date him, I am going to write an article about the cutest couple in the school!" Kieran said, laughing as she watched her friend turn crimson.

"Oh really? And if you and Tala ever dated, I am going to write a WHOLE novel about it…"

Kieran blushed and they both laughed…

**

* * *

**

Geee, i hate this update! but i had to write it! i am sorry guys that after such a looooong time of waiting you have to read such a bad update... really, the next update would be better, but i am glad that Kieran and Tala are, you know, togather! hoooooooraaaaay!

well almost anyway! well, i am happy that you guys reviewed and i have now 60+ reviews! yippeee!


	15. Tuitions

**Blown away**

**Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?**

**Chapter 15: Tuition.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

BANG

"Quite Harrison!"

"Yeah yeah, you already told me,"

"Any more noise from you and I promise I am going to kick you out of the library! I don't care about what the principal have said to me! You are out!"

"Ooooh, I am scared!"

"Don't you use that voice with me young lady! Because of you I am here! If you didn't write a stupid book and skipped school, you wouldn't be taking tuitions!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME THEN?"

"FINE I WILL!!!"

And with that the old librarian got up, grabbed her purse and her jacket and marched out of the library, her noise high up in the air. Berry looked at her retreating back in horror and then mentally kicked herself.

"Hey, I didn't mean that! I was bored I mean I AM bored! Kai, that bastard he is late… HEY PLEASE COME BACK!!!" Berry shouted and tried to scramble from the sofa to go after the librarian but she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor, face first.

She groaned, loudly and instead of getting up, started to bang her forehead on the carpeted floor.

"Stupid Kai!" she muttered to herself and then got up. She took her napkin and whipped the blood from her bottom lip before sighing loudly and flumping down on the sofa again.

She had been waiting for Kai for half an hour now and he hadn't showed up yet. She was so bored and angry that she was tapping her pencil on the table again and again, disturbing the hell out of the librarian. Then out of frustration she had punched the table and shouted at the librarian. Wow, she was stupid.

"_What is Kai's problem?" _she thought to herself _"He is suppose to tutor me! Not forget about our lessons!"_

"_Where is he anyway?"_

* * *

Kai sat in the café, drinking ice tea with his friends, laughing and joking.

"Yeah I am telling you, I kicked her fifteen times! And man, she was so pissed!" Kai laughed as Tala and Miguel roared with laughter, gaining many weird looks from the other customers.

"You must have seen her at lunch! Too bad you were at detention, she was _limping!_" Miguel said, grinning.

"Yeah and the blue haired diva was banging her head on the table," Tala said, looking at the ceiling as he slipped his cappuccino.

"So what did you do in detention?" Miguel asked.

"Your memory span is short! He just said he arranged some books in the library!" Tala said, smacking the blond on the shoulder.

Kai chocked on his drink and paled.

Tala and Miguel looked at Kai and raised their eye brows.

"Something wrong Kai?" Miguel asked earning no response from Kai.

"Hello Kai!?" Tala said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Kai got up, quickly and grabbed his school bag.

"Oh shit! I am late, I had to tutor! Later!"

And with that he ran out of the café, back to school.

* * *

Kieran sat in the café, her eyes glued to her communicator. She sighed loudly and shook her head. She was pissed. Eric hadn't been online for like such a long time! And she really needed someone to talk to…

She suddenly heard huge laughter from her side and she looked around. She spotted the similar group boys at the sofas drinking tea. Kieran frowned slightly.

"_What's Kai doing here? Didn't he have to tutor Berry? Oh my god, Berry would be beyond pissed… Kai forgot! I cannot believe it!"_

Out of curiosity, Kieran moved closer to them so she could hear their conversation.

"_Oh my god! They are making fun of Berry! Wait till she hears this!" _

"Yeah and the blue haired diva was banging her head on the table," Tala said…

"_Oh my god! He is now making fun of ME!? Its pay back time, Ivanov, you are going to be really famous in the school magazine soon,"_

Kieran inhaled sharply, got up and marched out of the café's door.

* * *

Kai panted and stopped in front of the closed library doors. He sighed loudly and wiped a some sweat on his forehead.

"_She is going to kill me," _Kai thought and straightened his jacket. He took a deep breathe and tried to ease his tensed heartbeats.

"_Ok, when I go in there, I am going to act normal... as though I have no idea why she is pissed or anything…man, my life sucks! How can I forget such an important event like this! For god's sakes, I am Kai Hiwatari… I don't forget! Ok, Kai, concentrate… make a good excuse, smile and sit down next to her. I wish I had some cotton that I can put in my ears, this is going to be so LOUD!" _

Kai nodded to himself, bravely and opened the library door. He was surprised to see the librarian gone; it was suppose to be her duty to lock the library until all the students have went home. He looked around at the seats and saw Berry lying on the sofa, reading a novel, listening to her I pod.

"_Ok, she was waiting…but good thing she isn't angry, she is busy! That's a good sign right? Oh god, I wish I understand women!"_

Kai went over to her, sat down near her feet and then nudged her right foot to get her attention.

Berry winced and put the novel down, her eyes fixed on Kai blankly. She pulled out her white Ipod and paused it before sitting up.

"Umm, hi, where is the librarian?" Kai asked, looking around at the empty library.

"_Ok, I am doing great till now… she hasn't shouted. I guess she isn't mad… act casual Kai and everything would be alright!"_

Kai looked at her blank blue eyes, confused.

"She went away after giving me this really awesome romantic novel," Berry said and gave him a huge smile. She picked up the novel that she was earlier reading and showed it to Kai who looked at it, blankly.

"_Romantic?" _Kai thought.

"Do you want to know what it's about?" Berry asked her beautiful lips stretched into a wide smile.

Kai took a deep silent breathe.

"Yeah sure, if you want to," he said.

And then he was smacked hard across his head by the same novel.

"IT'S ABOUT BOYS NOT BEING LATE FOR GIRLS WHO ARE WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR TO BE TUTORED!!!" Berry shouted angrily.

Kai rubbed his head which was throbbing painfully.

"_Ok didn't saw that coming… I certainly don't understand women,"_

"You know that hurt," Kai said looking crossly at Berry who was literally red with anger.

"Oh it did? Well that was nothing compared to what I am going to do RIGHT NOW! You know what? I am going to kill you! And then I will take your body to PARIS and then I will climb the Eiffel Tower and then THROW the body from that HEIGHT!" Berry yelled.

"Oh you would do all that for me?" Kai asked and then slowly smirked. He was again smacked across his head this time by Berry's biology book.

Kai rubbed his head again.

"_Ok not a good time to flirt,"_

"That's not all! I am going to then burn your body and then throw your ASHES in the RIVER!" Berry said.

"It's not my fault that I am late!" Kai snapped, crossly.

"Really? Ok what were you doing then? Having ice tea with your friends in a café?" Berry asked, sarcastically.

Kai pressed his lips together.

"_Wow, she is good. I think every woman have some kind of super power of reading boy's mind. Ok what the hell am I thinking? I need an excuse! Come on Mr. Brain, work for me this once!"_

The slate haired boy snorted, arrogantly.

"No, why would I drink ice tea?" he asked.

"_Ok not good… Mr. Brain now is a good time!"_

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LATE!!??" Berry bellowed.

Kai smirked and closed his eyes.

"I am late because of you,"

"Excuse me? But isn't it childish to blame others?"

"I am not blaming you! I was in detention… you got me into detention and that's why you have to wait,"

"Well you wouldn't have got detention if you hadn't kicked me on my ankle twenty times!"

"Fifteen times,"

"What?"

"I kicked you fifteen times, not twenty times!"

SMACK!

"You were counting!?" Berry shouted, angrily.

"Look, I am sorry! I was bored and I was teasing you! I AM SORRY! STOP HITTING ME!" Kai shouted, angrily, pushing Berry's small hands away from him.

"Are we going to study or what?" Berry asked as she pulled out her math book.

"Fine we will study…" Kai said straight forwardly as he pulled out his pencil case from his backpack.

"_Great I blew it! I am so stupid! Why am I so stupid? I wish my dad was alive and I can ask him that! PLEASE GOD TELL ME WHY CANT MY CHARM ACT ON THIS CERTAIN GIRL!!!?" _

Kai sighed loudly and started to teach.

* * *

Kieran yawned and stretched. She was very tired, angry, pissed, depressed and her chest was filled with a number of many other emotions. And it was all because of three things. Lack of food, lack of sleep and… Tala.

She sometimes wished that she was like Berry… innocent and having no clue what was going around her. Kai must have ditched her or had gone to her late; making a horrible excuse that Berry's innocence had thought was true.

Berry was so clueless that she ate without even knowing that how much calories the food contained and how much calories she was losing! Well not that she was fat or anything but she was CLUELESS! All she cared about having somebody to talk to and getting good grades… HELLO, WHAT KIND OF LIFE DOES SHE HAVE!?

Kieran sighed loudly and closed her eyes, pressing her head into the pillow comfortably. She yawned again and was about to go into a deep slumber when one of her many brothers shouted from downstairs.

"HEY KIERAN! You should see this! The weather report… they are saying that it's going to snow in Tokyo after an hour too! Come quick!"

Kieran yawned again, climbed out of the bed, opened the door and went downstairs where her brothers were crowded in front of the LCD TV.

She stretched and looked at the TV.

There was storm coming up at Tokyo after an hour so. It was being warned that no one should go out of their houses and they should stay in shelter.

Kieran oldest brother got up and locked the front door.

"No one goes out now I guess," he said, his red and blue hair, waving slightly.

"But Mike, we have football practice!" The eight year old twins shouted from their spot in front of the TV.

"That can wait… the last thing I want is to disturb mom from Aslana and dad from Russia, as long they are away… I am in charge," Mike said.

"Well then, if you are in charge… don't let them make noise because I am going to sleep," Kieran said loudly and walked off to her bedroom.

* * *

**After two hours**

"And the answer is seven… you understand this exercise I suppose?" Kai said, tapping at the paper.

Berry nodded, slowly.

"Yes, this one was easy," she said.

"Everything seems easy to you… you must have a great brain," Kai said and smiled flirtatiously.

Berry blushed and ignored him.

"Now let's study chemistry!" she said, excitedly as she opened a book.

Kai groaned slightly.

"Wow, all you care about is studies… don't you get bored?" Kai asked, slowly.

Berry frowned and shook her head.

"No I don't, I like to study," she said, slowly.

"Don't you go to parties or anything?" Kai asked again.

"Parties? No way… I hate parties!"

"Why?"

"Because… people fight," Berry said, quietly remembering the events from the other day.

Kai looked at the black haired girl sitting next to him. He had almost forgotten about that day…

"Usually girls like when boys fight over them… I guess you don't. You are different and that's why I like you," Kai whispered as he tapped his pencil on the table slowly.

Berry blushed again.

"Brooklyn came over to my house after the party… he apologized," she said.

Kai sat up right when he heard his rival's name. He angrily gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"He was very nice," Berry continued, blankly.

"He was just acting like that… everyone thinks he is very nice, underneath he is a devil," Kai spat out.

"You are just jealous that he is better than you are," Berry snapped.

"Ok fine, I am jealous! He doesn't deserve you, you deserve something much more!" Kai said as he relaxed back into the seat of the sofa.

Berry sighed slowly and inhaled sharply.

"He told me that you were drinking when he left the party… was that true?" she asked.

Kai looked sharply at her innocent baby blue eyes and gaped at her.

"I wasn't drinking! I only drink when I… ok whatever. But I wasn't drinking at that time, I was looking for you! I searched the parking area and I couldn't find you! I wanted to talk to you too you know… I went to your house this morning to see you but you already left, I didn't knew you went off to school so early," Kai said

Berry stared at Kai in wonder. She wished she could tell what he was thinking or maybe was he lying or not.

"_Oh god, I wish I understand men!"_

"I don't think what I do early will concern you…But Brooklyn told me you were drinking," The black haired girl said, confused.

"He must be lying… he lies a lot," Kai said, confidently.

There was a minute's silence as Berry looked down at her knees which were shaking slightly. Slowly a sob escaped her lips.

Kai looked over at her, shocked and surprised. He frowned, _"Why is she crying now? Did I say something?"_

Kai put his arm around the girl's petite shoulders and pulled his body against her.

"What's wrong?" he cooed in her ears and relief washed over himself when the girl stopped crying.

"I loathe people who lie," Berry muttered, wiping her cheeks.

Kai nodded, uncertainly.

"_Oh my god, she is going to hate me even more when she knows that I lied about being late! I should tell her the truth… actually I should tell her the whole thing that I have been hiding from her for years. Tell her everything…"_

"Berry, I really want to talk to you… I have been meaning to say this for years," Kai said and then paused.

Berry straightened herself and looked at Kai with her big blue confused eyes.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Kai took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say everything but suddenly there was a huge blast from the outside and everything went dark.

"Kai? What's going on?" Berry whimpered as she looked in the darkness trying to spot the boy.

"Kai?"

But there was no answer.

* * *

**I told you i will upate soon...! ok the thing is, about the previous chapter, it had a lot mistakes that is because i didnt check it... so dont go talking that i am very bad in grr spellings! ok then... thats clear...**

**So did you liked this chapter? i enjoyed it! LOL... i had a lot of fun when i was writing it and i made it funny too! so read and review! and suggestions are always welcome..! **

**See ya! **


	16. The Storm

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 16: The Storm.**

"Kai?" Berry repeated suddenly scared. Her face had gone paler and her eyes were wide. A small whimper escaped her lips as she raised her hand and try to catch the darkness. She slowly tried to find him in the darkness and at last touched his soft scarf. She grabbed it and then shook it slightly.

"Kai, are you there?" Berry whimpered. The electricity was gone and with that is had turned off all the heaters in the school. Berry shook harder.

"I am here! I am here! Stop shaking me!" Kai snapped.

Berry felt a pang of hurt in her heart and closed her eyes. Everything was so dark, she felt afraid… and Kai wasn't helping.

"Why didn't you answer me before?" Berry asked, slowly.

"Sorry, everything went dark at once and I was just mesmerized… it sometimes happen. I couldn't speak," Kai said and he shifted clumsily.

"What is going on?" Berry asked slowly clutching the hem of her short skirt.

"I don't know, hey how about you stay here and I would go and check it…"

"NO! Please don't leave me alone!" Berry yelled frantically and at once grabbed Kai's scarf again.

Kai sighed, annoyed.

"I will be gone for not more than ten minutes; I just want to see what's going on. Relax! I will come back," Kai said standing up and pushing Berry's small hands of his scarf.

Berry stared at the darkness. She couldn't believe it that what Kai had said… he acted like such an idiot!

"You are such a jerk," Berry said but she knew he hadn't heard it… he might be far away by now, checking out what was happening.

* * *

"You are such a jerk,"

Kai pressed his lips together when he heard it and walked out of the library, using his sense of direction.

"_Oh god, why do I act like a jerk? I mean, I do want to impress her and be nice to her… but I always do stuff around her that I shouldn't do!"_

Kai sighed loudly and took out his mobile phone and with the help of its light; he started to walk towards the main door. He took hold of the knob and turned it but it did not open. He frowned and hit his shoulder against the door to open it but he couldn't.

"We are locked in? But what was the huge blast? Is someone playing a prank on us?" Kai muttered to himself before walking towards the window. He cleaned the mist by his hand and then gasped.

"_We are snowed in! No wonder there is no electricity! And no electricity means we are going to die from coldness! Ok maybe I am taking this too far but we are trapped in school! Berry would certainly freak out when she knows this…" _Kai thought as he made his way towards the library.

* * *

"Berry I am back… see I told I wont be long," Kai said and sat down beside Berry who didn't answer.

"Bad news, we are snowed in… the front door wont open. We should watch more news on the TV to see what's up with the weather… any last word?" Kai said and slowly smirked when he felt look at him sharply.

"What do you mean by _'any last words'_?" Berry asked, confused.

"Well as I said we are snowed in and we don't know when we are going to get out of here. And we don't have any clothes, food and most important of all… heat," Kai said.

"Oh please, you are just worrying too much… we are going to be dig out any minute… students have to go to school you know… machines would be here any moment," Berry said nervously.

"I am talking sense, Berry," Kai protested.

"When did you start calling my by my first name?"

"Since I fell in love with you,"

"You are such a jerk,"

"You already said that,"

Berry sighed and rested her head on the table.

"Hey I will try to call someone from my cell phone…" Kai said as he took out his cell phone again and dialed a number.

There was a minute silence.

"Hello Tala!?"

"Listen, I and Berry are stuck in school because we are snowed in! Can you please call someone and ask them to get us out?"

There was a minute silence.

"WHAT!? The government said to dig the snow tomorrow morning? But we are stuck!"

-Silence-

"Ok fine…"

And with that Kai hung up.

"We are stuck here till morning… and I already feel cold," Kai said, annoyed as he crossed his muscular arms on his chest.

"I hope the government people would dig us out soon… I don't think so we can survive in this cold, its getting to my head," Berry moaned as she softly banged her head on top of the table in annoyance.

"We should find out ways to keep warm!" Kai said, excitedly.

"Ok, we can keep warm by going to the staff room and to see if its warm there or we could go to the cafeteria and turn on the gas…"

"Or we can keep ourselves warm by holding each other," Kai suddenly said.

Berry turned bright red.

"Oh no, cafeteria is a good idea let's go there," Berry said quickly and got up. But suddenly Kai's arm sneaked around Berry's waist and he pulled her down on his lap.

"Kai let go or or…" Berry stammered but was cut off rudely.

"Or what?" Kai challenged as he put his other hand around her shoulders, feeling her soft velvety hair and giving her warmth.

"Or I am going to sue you!" Berry snapped and tried to struggle from Kai's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Look I am trying to save your life here by keeping you warm," Kai assured happily to her as he started to play with her hair.

"We can go and stay warm in the cafeteria too you know! Gas is there!" Berry said as she pushed Kai's hand that had suddenly went to her cheek.

Kai sighed, annoyed.

"I have been head boy twice… and the cafeteria is locked… it is the maid's duty to do that. The staff room isn't good either… the whole school was heated by electricity in winters. So as we both don't want to die, we are going to share our body warmth," Kai said slowly, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I would rather die than share anything so personal with you… you stole my first kiss jerk head," Berry snapped. Kai sighed again and then pushed Berry next to him.

"First I am not a jerk, second, I didn't do anything that you didn't enjoy," Kai said and then smirked.

"Stop talking dirty!" Berry yelled.

"Ok fine! I am SORRY!" Kai snapped at her again.

There was a minute silence as they both sat in the cold.

"I promise I won't cross my limits," Kai said slowly.

"You are so desperate," Berry mused.

"I do promise,"

There was a minute silence.

"Are you and Tala working on the science project?" Berry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, even though you girls didn't help. But we don't really care… sometimes we have to let it go for the people we love," Kai smirked again.

"Why are you trying your desperate ways to flirt with me?" Berry asked, annoyed.

"Well if I don't, will you let me go near you?"

"You are hell annoying!"

Again the pair sat in the dark and shivered in the cold.

"I thought you were afraid of the dark," Kai said, slowly.

Berry jumped and tried to locate Kai in the darkness.

"You are scared of so many things…" Kai continued his voice soft and filled with warmth. He edged near her and put his arms around the cold shivering and confused girl who seemed frozen at the spot.

"…scared of so many things where as me, I am only scared of one thing…your safety," Kai whispered in her ear and stroked her back with his arms.

"I am afraid that someone harsh will hurt you… you are so delicate, you deserve to be in a place where no one can touch you… no one could do something that give you harm," Kai said as he nuzzled his nose into Berry's hair and held her even tighter, spreading his warmth into her. Berry just sat there, shocked.

"I remember… you were new at pre-school. You were like a china doll, so beautiful, cute and sensitive… I saw you and I once knew you were different. Like a small little mouse, you scurried here and there… trying to make yourself a place. I was impressed by you, I always had been," Kai said, now pressing his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Kai…" Berry whispered but she was too shocked to push him away. He was at last confessing… saying stuff that she wouldn't imagine he would.

"Berry please, listen, your mother… she passed away when we were in grade three, and do you really know why did she die?" Kai whispered, his hands still rubbing her back.

At the mention of her mother and her death, Berry's eyes filled with tears.

"She was sick…" she whispered now crying.

"Yes she was but do you know why?"

Berry shook her head and hung it down.

"Your mother knew how I felt like… we are at the park, I was feeding the ducks and your mother came and sat next to me. I never knew what a mother was and unknown to many people; I always inspired those who were alive and cared for their children. It was July five, it was the summer's day… your mother came to me and smiled warmly. She said she knew I liked you and the way I treated her was to protect her. She said she was happy because of that. And then she made me promise that I would always protect you like this… she said that she can't live long to look after you, Berry. She made me promise and say that I would always be there for you as a friend…" Kai whispered. Berry started to cry even harder. Kai lifted his head from her chest and then held her face in her hands, wiping her tears away.

"She loved you very much… but you were so innocent, you didn't understand death, you didn't understand suffering,"

Berry buried her face in Kai's chest and sobbed.

"Your mother had cancer, Berry…" Kai said and hugged her tightly before planting a small kiss on top of her head.

There was a minute silence.

"I promised your mother that I would protect you… you were always so weak, even now… the mention of death makes you cry and I know that fights would make you cry too,"

"Kai please stop saying that… stop…" Berry whimpered in his chest.

But Kai ignored her.

"I knew that by your beauty and innocence, every boy would want you… every girl would envy you. Your friends would betray you and your boyfriends would hurt you… I had no choice Berry, I had to bully you and make your reputation low. So no one will hurt you… I am so sorry Berry, please forgive me,"

Kai hugged her so tightly that she choked. When he released her, Berry was still sobbing on his chest.

"It wasn't easy for me Berry… I saw you suffer, I saw you cry. Sometimes I wondered that whether I had broken the promise with your mother. Sometimes I wondered that maybe letting you go was the right thing… I didn't know. I am sorry… I am really sorry," Kai whispered.

He rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her. They both just sat there, hugging each other…

* * *

Kieran Shawn sighed loudly as she stared at her ceiling. She felt… dead. She couldn't sleep, she was depressed. This happened once in every six month. She would feel depressed and would cry for countless hours without any reason. She felt horrible and crappy.

Everything was so not going her way. Tala was acting like a total jerk, Berry was too innocent to understand her problems, her mother was in Aslana, her father was in Russia, her house was strangely quiet, her big brother was acting too big, her grades were still average, her dream of publishing a magazine seemed impossible, her new friend Eric wouldn't come online… what not?

She really wanted comfort, only to tell him what she was going to do. She knew it that it was going to be quick and easy and maybe painless. She didn't know.

She took out her cell phone and dialed someone's number…

"Hey Tala speaking, who is this?"

Kieran closed her eyes.

"Tala it's me Kieran,"

"Oh Kieran! Umm, how are you?"

"Not well, you?"

"Great! What's wrong with you? Is everything alright?"

His voice was full of worry and Kieran warmed to it at once.

"No everything is NOT alright! I am dead!" she shouted.

There was a minute silence at the other end of the line.

"Kieran?"

"WHAT!?"

"I never thought you had a sense of humor HAHAHAHA!"

Kieran sighed happily as she heard the laughter.

"Tala stop laughing… I am serious, I am going to commit suicide," she said slowly.

The other line went quiet again.

"But Kieran why? Don't do it…"

Kieran pulled open a draw and took out a bottle of sleeping pills.

**There is just no reason left to try**

**You pushed me away**

**Another black day**

**And there is no reason to cry**

**And looked what you missed**

**Living like this**

**Nobody wins…**

"Eric won't like it if you die Ice Princess,"

Kieran choked over her own saliva and dropped the bottle.

"WHAT!?" Kieran shouted in the phone.

"I am Eric…" but before Tala could continue Kieran interrupted him.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU BAFOON!"

And with that she hung up.

Crying, Kieran picked up the bottle and opened it...

**Everything I said **

**Just came straight from my heart**

**Tell me what do you do**

**When it all falls apart.**

* * *

**MUhAHAHAHHA!**

**Ok first thing, the first stanca of the song is from "Nobody Wins" its by THE VERONICAS and then the second is called "When it all fall apart" and it also by the veronicas... if you havent listen to them, so please do because they are very touching and nice:p **

**anyway, ok should i end this fanfic or not? i mean, the next chapter would be THE END... when Kieran will commit sucide and die... OOOooppS! i am so stupid i should keep my mouth ZIPPPPPEEEEDDD!!! hahahaah...**

**i do have some more ideas and i really wanted to get 100+ reviews! lol... but if you guys are getting bored i can end this fanfic in the next chapter... and it would be very long because of Kieran's funeral! **

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! **

**Am i the worst writer in the history? i mean, i am giving my readers heart attack... the cliff hanger whhhoooeeee... dont worry, your death threats wont affect me, my whole class almost kills me when i dont upate... so no big deal... its ok to die sometimes! HAHAHA**

**sooooo whats going to happen in the next chapter? muhahaha... its up to you guys... the voting starts.**

**End this fic in the next chapter...**

**OR**

**I LOVE THIS FIC DONT END IT PPPPLLLLEEEEEAASSSSEE!!!! **

**Ok then... see ya guys later! and i would be depending on your reviews! thanks see ya! **


	17. The Story of the Sleeping Pills

**Blown away**

**Chapter 17: The Story of the Sleeping Pills.**

"_HOW COULD YOU! YOU BAFOON!"_

Tala gritted his teeth as the telephone slipped from his hand and fell down on the golden marbled floor with a small clink. He sighed loudly and put his face in his hands. How come whatever he did always turned out, in the end, wrong? Why can't he just impress the blue haired diva and then get to know her? Why was it getting so hard and stressful?

He had done everything in his power to catch Kieran's attention. And now she was going to swallow some kind of pills and commit suicide. She had especially called him to tell that she was going to kill herself and instead of him comforting her, he only gave her another reason to die.

Tala hurried towards the coat closet and grabbed his jacket before grabbing his cell phone and car keys from the side table and heading out of the front door of his house. He got into his porche and started the engine before reversing it onto the road.

"_It's my fault if she dies…I have to reach her,'_"

* * *

Brooklyn smiled to himself as he flung himself on the bed. He sighed loudly and picked up the cell phone. He was about to call Berry and take her out to ski when suddenly his cell phone rung loudly. He frowned and looked at the beeping screen and then sighed loudly. He pressed the green button and put it against his ear.

"Hello Brooklyn Kingston speaking," he muttered, blankly.

"Ah, Brooklyn honey, its me your mom… your father just told me that you are moving to Colombia for higher education, is that correct?" a sweet concerned female voice echoed through the phone.

Brooklyn sighed loudly.

"Yeah that's true, I am going to leave before Christmas, in Christmas holidays, why do you ask?"

"Well, honey, I am going to be in Colombia too so you are going to stay with me… isn't that great?"

"Yeah mom that would be great," Brooklyn said with a small smile on his face. It had been years since he had seen his real mom.

"Ok then honey, see you in two months time," and she was about to hung up when Brooklyn interrupted the goodbye.

"Umm mom, I need some advice,"

"Really? I would be glad to help you in whatever the matter… so what's wrong?"

Brooklyn hesitated.

"No honey, I am not on the speaker phone," his mother said, sighing.

Brooklyn grinned.

"Well mom, I like this girl at my school and I think she likes me back too… but I cant really date her because I am leaving for Colombia soon so I don't want to leave her… what do I do?"

There was some silence on the other side of the line.

"Well, Brooklyn honey, I think you should tell this to her and ask her that if she wants to date or not…"

"Oh thanks mom! I will see you later then!" Brooklyn said, excitedly and hung up.

He smiled to himself and inhaled the cold air sharply before dialing a certain number on his cell phone.

* * *

"Hey is Kieran home?"

The red and blue haired boy in front of Tala looked at him suspiciously and raised his eye brows.

"And who are you?"

"Umm… I am Tala, Kieran's _friend_," Tala said smirking slightly.

"_Friend? I am not even her friend! I am the person that almost killed her!"_ he thought bitterly and then looked at the guy who was still looking suspicious.

"And what do you want?"

Tala tried his best not to hit the guy in the jaw. There was Kieran, upstairs probably dead by now and this guy was asking stupid suspicious questions!

"I work with her in the school newspaper and she called me over so we could work on an article," Tala lied confidentially.

At once, the boy's suspicious expression melted into a smiling face and he stood away from the doorway to let Tala in who returned the smile and stepped in the warm cozy house.

He looked around, his hands in his pockets, at the TV lounge where a bunch of red heads and blue haired children were sitting, shouting, talking, playing and reading. They all stopped and looked up to stare at Tala.

"Kieran is up in her room… the second one in the corridor," The eldest boy said.

With a grateful smile, Tala hurried upstairs, trying his best to ignore all the stares.

"Who was that? Kieran's boyfriend?" one the twins said loudly. Tala blushed and was glad that he was upstairs now.

His heart beating, he edged towards Kieran's bedroom and turned the knob, silently and then entered.

"KIERAN!" he yelled and then ran towards the bed where the motionless girl was lying. Tala sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand around her petite shoulders bringing her closer to his chest. Warm tears began to flow down the pale boy's cheeks and they landed on top of Kieran blue ocean like hair.

Tala looked at the carpeted floor and saw the empty bottle of sleeping pills, with its cap lying some distance away from it.

"_Oh god, I am late! I am never going to forgive my self!"_

Tala hugged her even tighter and he gently put his finger on the side of her neck, wishing he would feel a pulse… wishing he would feel anything.

And suddenly a miracle happened. _It happened_. Kieran moaned and then yawned, stretching before she opened her beautiful eyes. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that she was squashed against somebody's chest and tried to struggle free.

"What the heck is going on?" Kieran muttered annoyed and then looked at the boy sitting next to her, angrily.

Tala blinked his blue eyes and quickly wiped the tears on his cheeks by his sleeves. Kieran raised an eye brow and slowly backed away, creating space between her and Tala.

"Kieran, I am so happy to see that you are alive!" Tala said and then without warning flung his arms around the petite girl who squeaked in surprise.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Kieran breathed out, blushing slightly.

Tala at once let go of her and slightly smiled.

"I was worried Kieran, I am so glad that you are not dead… if you were, I didn't know how would I react! I came here as soon as I can," Tala said slowly and ran his hand through his silky red hair.

Kieran stared at him, blankly and then looked at the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor.

"I would have taken the pills if there were any pills," Kieran said, hugging her knees.

Tala raised his eyebrows in confusion and hurt.

"But my mom somehow knew that I put a bottle of sleeping pills in my drawer so she must gotten rid of them and filled them with jelly beans," Kieran said, her voice heavy with annoyance.

Tala sighed and pressed his lips together as he looked at the bottle on the floor.

"_Do something you air-head!"_

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you trying to commit suicide?" Tala asked as he shifted on the bed and tried to make himself comfortable.

Kieran stared at Tala.

"Why do you want to know? You are going to tell my brother right?" she spat angrily.

Tala shook his head hysterically.

"No I just want to know because I care,"

"Liar,"

"No, I really care! That is why I chatted with you on the internet through a different id,"

"No you were just playing with me and my feelings,"

"That's not true,"

"And what is?"

Tala sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead. Kieran looked away and tried to focus her attention on something else.

"Kieran?" Tala whispered after a small pause.

"What?"

"I chatted through a different id because I wanted to know you, I wanted to talk to you and know you. Ok fine, not through a boyfriend girlfriend relationship but as _friends_," Tala said and then got up from her bed before walking towards the window and stared out of it.

"You know, you could have done that through your real self, not through a pretend person," Kieran said, coldly.

Tala at once spun around, his eyes full of anger, his hands were clenched into fists and his face was paler and darker. Kieran looked at him in surprise and blinked her eyes continuously as though not believing what was happening in front of her.

"Through my real self? You wouldn't let me come near you, you wouldn't give me a chance to know you and then talk to you! How can you say something like this! I had no choice; I did what I could do… I did what my mind told me to do!" Tala shouted, angrily. He turned back to the window and planted a huge punch on the wall next to the window. He breathed in and out and tried to calm himself down.

There was a minute silence and no one dare to break it.

Kieran closed her eyes, feeling guilty. She now realized that it was entirely her fault… she was just hurting herself. She never looked at Tala like that; she had thought that he was a pervert, someone just trying to play with her and her feelings. But now she was proven wrong, Tala wasn't like that. He was just trying to help and was trying to get to know her. She had to fix this… but how?

Tala was staring out of the window again, his face closed and silent. His head full of thoughts… what was he even doing here? It wasn't that Kieran would suddenly forgive him and start to talk to him as nothing happened. He had shouted at her but why would she even give a darn about him? To her, he was just a loser trying to make out with her… which was totally wrong. He didn't want to do that but he wanted to know her. She was unique but… she wouldn't understand.

Suddenly Tala felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a huge sigh. Tala turned away from the window and looked towards the blue haired girl in front of him. Tala was about to ask her what she wanted but he was surprised when the girl without warning flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Tala gaped in shock. He was so surprised by her actions that he took a step back. Tala looked down at her but all he could see was her blue ocean like hair all over his chest. Tala closed his gaping mouth and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder which began to shake violently. He suddenly felt hot tears soak his shirt…

"Kieran…?" Tala sighed quietly and started to stroke her blue hair gently.

There was some silence as Kieran sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tala…" Kieran suddenly blurted out through her sobs and then sniffed loudly.

"I am sorry," she continued, her hands clutching his shirt for support. She didn't have the guts to look the guy in the eye; this was hard for her or might be hard for Tala too. Both had no experience about such matter… how many times does a boy supports a crying girl who is trying to say something but couldn't? Life's complicated…

"Kieran, for what?" Tala asked, surprised at what she had just said.

Kieran stopped crying and sniffed.

"I am sorry for acting like that, it's really not my fault, I was _scared_," she whispered.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Tala asked.

"I was just scared that you were using me, scared that you were just teasing me. So many people had done this to me before, I just couldn't trust people anymore… I am sorry that I acted like a jerk; I should have given you a chance… I am sorry," Kieran said and then burst into tears again.

Tala licked his lips and hugged the crying girl tighter.

"Kieran, there is nothing for you to apologize even though you did kind of act like a jerk…"

Kieran pinched Tala on the arm and he stopped at once.

"Well then we are cool," Tala said slowly.

Kieran looked up at stared at Tala's blue eyes.

"If you promise that you won't get angry again… you are not a sight to see," she said.

Tala chuckled and then grinned sheepishly.

"Ok I promise,"

Kieran squeaked and planted a small kiss on his cheek before hugging him tightly.

* * *

Kai sighed loudly as he combed Berry's black hair with his fingers. Berry slept calmly on his chest, lost in her own world.

Kai was about to drift to sleep too when suddenly he heard a cell phone ring. Afraid that the noise will wake Berry up, he quickly reached for her pocket and pulled out a pink colored cell phone. He was about to switch the noisy phone shut when his gaze shifted towards the screen and he almost choked over his own saliva.

**Brooklyn Kingston **was the name printed on the small screen. Kai gritted his teeth in anger and pressed the green button before pressing the small phone to his right ear.

"Hello Berry? It's me Brooklyn, you there?"

Kai smirked slightly.

"Berry is not here, but if you want to leave a message I will gladly give it to her," he said, coldly.

Kai heard a small gasp from the other side of the line.

"Hiwatari, what are you doing with her?" Brooklyn yelled.

"I am her boyfriend of course,"

"You are lying! Berry told me you are just saying that,"

"That was before, this is now… I might be late to apologize but I am not late to make up to her,"

Berry moaned and shifted in her sleep. Kai looked at her and decided to end the conversation.

"Hiwatari, you are going to pay!" Brooklyn yelled again, his voice aching with anger and hatred for the slate haired boy.

"Keep barking Kingston, soon you will go to a dog pound where you will whimper for a family… oh wait you already have a humungous family," Kai said, sarcastically and then hung up. He turned the cell phone off and pocketed it.

Berry moaned again and opened her blue eyes. She yawned.

"My cell phone, did someone called?" she asked, innocently.

Kai smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah somebody did but it wasn't that important, go back to sleep," he whispered.

Berry groaned and then closed her eyes again, drifting into a dreamless peaceful slumber.

Kai sighed loudly and started to play with the girl's hair again but his mind was somewhere else.

"_Hiwatari, you are going to pay!"_

Kai sighed silently.

"_Kingston, just don't do anything that will hurt Berry… or else,"_

* * *

**Ok then as no one wanted this story to end, i wrote a chapter that wont end this story! lol! XD **

**The next few chapters are going to go hysteric and all! hehehe**

**and oh guys, i did not replied to your reviews because my inner self said not too because if i reply to my reviews, i kinda spill out a lot of secrerts! lol! anyway, did you like this chapter? i hope so! it took me 24 hours to complete it... literrally! lol! XD XD XD!**

**and sorry for the late update, my birthday was on 9 august and i was like so busy with guests and all... and then 14 august came which is Pakistan's independence day and which resulted more guests! LOL! so i was kinda busy with my other fics... so please forgive lil old me!**

**read and review! Suggestions are welcome! questions are welcome! No flames! **

**See ya! **


	18. Free Time

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

* * *

**Chapter 18: Free Time**

It was snowing lightly outside. Snow flakes laded on the ground, filling spaces of some foot prints. A few younger kids, who already had their winter holidays, were playing in the snow; making strange snow men and snow angels.

But inside the school and the closed four walled classroom where desks were piled neatly in vertical rows, where fifteen year old teenagers sat, busy at the piece of parchments in front of them. Some rubbed their forehead in confusing and some sat back, staring at ceiling because they have finished early. The black board was cleaned and only a few words were written on it with a blue chalk.

"**Biology Examination"**

These were the words. The teacher sat on his desk, a book in front of him but he also slowly glanced at the busy students and then at his watch, seeing if it was time to take their papers.

Berry Harrison tapped the back of her pencil on the desk lightly. She smiled unconsciously to herself as she completed her last question and checked her paper before piling up her examination and sitting back.

She was glad that she had Kai as her tutor. If he hadn't tutored her she would have flunked every test instead of scoring an **A**. She was glad that it was the last day of her examination, last day of the term and after fifteen minutes, the first day of the winter holidays.

She looked around at the busy students and her eyes landed on her boy friend. He had done, obviously, his paper and pencil piled tidily on his desk. He was staring at the white ceiling, his hands on his lap, his slate hair pulled back. Berry smiled at him even though she knew he won't notice as he was highly occupied in his thoughts.

"Oh so sweet,"

Berry rolled her eyes at the whisper and looked sideways at the blue haired diva who was smirking at her.

"Not now Kieran, the teacher will spot us!" Berry whispered back, harshly.

Kieran being Kieran stuck out her tongue childishly at her and then turned away.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the teacher finally got up from his seat and collected the papers. The students got up quickly and started to get out of the dull classroom towards the snowy grounds to enjoy their first day of winter holidays.

Berry picked up her yellow and black striped bag and got up from her seat. She put her hands in her pant's pockets as she waited for her friends and boy friend to get up.

"I will be waiting outside you lazy bums," Berry said as she walked out of the classroom and towards her locker which wasn't very far away. She put in the combination and pulled open her locker before piling her stuff in it.

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching her. She shifted from one foot to another and looked up casually. Berry's eyes widened when her eyes locked into a pair of green ones. Brooklyn Kingston was leaning against the wall by the classroom's door, his white leathered bag pack hung loosely at his shoulder and he was wearing a red leathered high necked jacket. They both just stared at each other for some time before Brooklyn straightened up and walked away.

Berry bit her bottom lip and looked blankly at her locker.

"_I really do owe him an explanation," _she thought slowly.

"Hey Berry, let's go,"

Berry snapped herself from her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend, Kai who smirked playfully at her.

"Ok hold on," Berry muttered as she grabbed some random books from her locker and threw them in her bag. She grabbed her red and black coat and shut her locker.

"How did your examination go?" Kieran asked as they all walked out of the school.

"It went great, what about your examination guys?" Berry asked as she addressed the question to Tala, Kieran and Kai.

"Went great," Kai said and Kieran nodded.

"Mine went pretty loose… got confused at a few questions, I might get a **B-**," Tala said in a bored uncaring voice.

Kieran sighed and looked at him hopelessly. They all walked in the streets, busy in their own thoughts, Kai suddenly stopped in front of a coffee shop and looked inside the glass windows.

"Hey, let's go in and have some drinks…" he said and then without waiting for an answer, he pushed opened the door and walked in.

Berry smiled and they all followed. They took their seats in the corner table and ordered their drinks.

Soon they were all munching on warm cookies and drinking coffee or tea.

"Kai and I have some good news for you two," Tala suddenly said.

Berry and Kieran looked at each other excitedly and then looked at the boys.

"Tomorrow we are going out to picnic!" Kai said.

Berry looked at him in confusion.

"Picnic in this snow? Are you nuts?" she stated as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"I am not nuts and it won't be snowing where we are going to take you," Kai said confidentially and smirked when Berry's eyes opened wide.

"Oh! So where are we going?" Kieran asked.

"That's a surprise, come to Kai's house tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning and we will take you two somewhere really great," Tala said as he munched on his cookie.

Berry smiled happily and looked at her unfinished drink.

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

* * *

"Come on Kai, tell me,"

"No," Kai said smirking lightly at his girlfriend childish whining. He shifted on his bed, trying his best not to drop his cell phone in the process. He smirked yet again as Berry tried to force him to tell.

"Kai, please, I can't sleep because of this excitement!" Berry whined again on the phone.

"Come on Berry, if I tell you then it would no fun… it's a surprise," Kai muttered tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok fine then, but if I don't like that place I am going to kill you,"

Kai smiled unconsciously.

"Oh I promise you would like it, now go to sleep, I am hanging up," the Russian said and then without another word, hung up. He threw his cell phone on the side table, carelessly and stretched his arms before closing his eyes and going into a deep slumber.

* * *

Berry groaned gloomily as she looked at her cell phone and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she regretted having a proud stubborn boyfriend, but he did had a point of giving a surprise… many people didn't do that.

Berry got up from the couch and glanced at the clock, it was only ten o'clock and she wasn't sleepy at all. Berry walked towards her closet and pulled it open. She snatched some warm clothes and pulled them down her neck before going to her terrace. She shivered slightly in the cold as she climbed down the branches of a nearby tree. She jumped on the grassy ground and stretched wearily.

She slipped her hands in her jacket's warm pockets as she walked out of her mansion.

She was going for a walk.

* * *

_The sun was shining; the clouds were pearl white as it moved around the bright blue sky. It was windy and beautiful, the birds sang a beautiful song… everything was great. At all sides, great land of greenery stretched, showing no sign of any city traffic or buildings. It was all very pretty._

_An eight year old boy sat on the cemented platform that appeared out of nowhere in the tall wet grass. He had two toned hair; grey at the front and navy blue at the back, his violet orbs looked around at the grasses and trees, a small smile on his face._

"_Kai, come here will you?" a small childish voice echoed in the cheerful place. A small eight year old black haired girl appeared from under the tall green grass. She had her chin length black hair tied up in two pony tails and was holding a brown teddy bear by her right hand. She waved excitedly at the boy who looked at her in confusion._

"_Come on Kai, I want to show you something," she yelled again, happily._

_Kai jumped off the cemented platform and walked towards her. Reaching her, the girl at once grabbed his right hand and started running into the tall crowd of green grass. _

"_Berry, what is it?" Kai panted slowly as he raced after her. For a reply, he only got a small laugh from the happy girl as she continued running and dragging._

_And suddenly the black haired girl stopped, resulting Kai bumping into her back._

"_Why did you stop?" Kai asked as he looked at the girl's face and then slowly gasped. _

_All the happiness on Berry's face had vanished and her laughing composure was replaced with a worried look. She let go of Kai's hand and clutched her teddy bear. Tears began to flow down her big blue eyes. _

_Kai bit his bottom lip and put his hand on the trembling girl._

"_Berry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, gently. _

_Berry shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. She turned and faced Kai, her eyes wet and red and her face tear strained._

"_Kai, help me," she whispered._

_Kai blinked at her in confusion and took a step forward, trying to get her._

"_He is going to kill me Kai, please help me," Berry whispered again as she took a step back._

"_Who is going to kill you?" Kai asked, slowly, trying to understand._

"_Him,"_

_Kai looked around but he couldn't see anyone. There wasn't any soul in the greenery except them._

"_Berry, no one is going to hurt you," he said and turned his head back to the spot where Berry was standing. But Berry had suddenly disappeared; there was no one around except him. Berry was gone… she vanished…_

"_BERRY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kai bellowed as he frantically ran around the tall green grass, trying to find the petite eight year old. _

_There was no sign of her…_

_She was gone…_

_Gone forever…_

Kai got up with a small yell; he reached for the lamp and turned it on. Panting heavily, he pushed back his wet hair and pressed his lips together.

"_Only a dream… no need to worry, it was only a dream," _he thought and suddenly realized that he was drenched in sweat. He got up slowly and walked towards his closet. He took out a vest and then slowly glanced at the clock and sighed slowly. The hour and the minute hand were on twelve, striking midnight. He unconsciously wore the some dry clothes and went back to his bed.

He was about to drift of to bed when he saw a simple blue photo frame on the side table. He took the photo frame in his hands and glanced at the smiling picture of him and Berry. He gritted his teeth worriedly as he looked at Berry's happy face.

"_Berry, I hope nothing ever happens to you,"_

* * *

Berry looked at her wrist watch, it was ten thirty. She shivered slightly in the cold as she walked on the snowy slippery road. Going for a walk in icy winters wasn't a good idea at all. Berry looked at the dark sky; there was no moon that night but there were a lot of stars. Her eyes still glued to the night's sky, she unconsciously walked around the corner and bumped hard into someone. She closed her eyes tightly as she fell back on the cold freezing road. She rubbed her back and opened her eyes to see who she bumped into. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the looming figure of a person that she knew so very well.

Brooklyn fixed his green orbs on her but didn't say a word. He just stood in front of her, staring. Berry got up, feeling slightly uncomfortable and nervous but she looked at his pale blank face, trying to see what he was thinking.

But Brooklyn was as good as Kai and Berry had no idea what his face said so she decided to talk.

"Er umm hello," she stuttered slightly and her cheeks got bright red.

Brooklyn stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at her.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked, slowly, trying his best to sound as unconcern as possible.

"Just walking," Berry answered slowly.

"Alone?"

Berry nodded slowly.

"What happened to your _boyfriend_?" Brooklyn asked his voice cold and full of hatred that Berry cringed.

"He is at his home," she said quietly.

Brooklyn again glared at her but didn't say anything. Berry shifted her weight from one foot to another, uncomfortably.

"Brooklyn, are you mad at me?" Berry asked slowly as she fixed her eyes on him, trying to read his blank expression.

Brooklyn raised his eyebrows.

"Yes I am," he replied. Berry lowered her eyes suddenly feeling bad and guilty.

"I am sorry," she said.

There was a minute silence and it started snowing lightly.

"What the hell if your problem, Berry? Why did you go for a guy that hurt you so much?" Brooklyn asked.

"He was just trying to protect me," Berry whispered as she nervously tugged at her jacket.

Brooklyn gritted his teeth in anger. He grabbed Berry's shoulder and brought his dangerous face close to her.

"If I hurt you, will you come with me instead of him, I would be protecting you from him," he whispered, dangerously at her face.

Berry trembled suddenly scared.

"Brooklyn, please… please let go," she choked.

Brooklyn ignored the plea in her voice, he just stared at her blue orbs, his warm breathe tingling her cheek, and he wanted to know the answer…

"You said it yourself you didn't want to date," Berry whispered.

The orange haired boy gritted his teeth in anger.

"WELL I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DATE HIM EITHER!" Brooklyn bellowed on her face.

The black haired girl trembled at the loud noise and tried her best not to cry.

"Brooklyn please let go," Berry whispered and struggled at his tight grip.

Brooklyn sighed loudly and let go of her shoulders before stuffing his hands in his pant's pockets.

"I said I was sorry, it isn't my fault that you hate him so much," Berry whispered quietly as she looked at Brooklyn while rubbing her shoulders.

Brooklyn inhaled sharply and walked passed her without another word. Berry turned to see him disappear into the darkness when he suddenly stopped.

"Berry, you are mine and you are lucky that I am not going to hurt you… but Kai is not going to be that lucky,"

And with that, the orange haired boy walked away, leaving a much shaken Berry behind him.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**done it! at last!**

**sorry for the late update... my grandma died and i was away:(**

**anyway, see ya guys later...**


	19. The Trip part 1

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

* * *

Chapter 19: The Trip Part 1

Berry yawned loudly and stretched before climbing out of her bed. She looked at the table clock and sighed as she read the time which was eight and she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

After half an hour of getting ready and of packing her bag with some of her things, Berry walked downstairs and at once was surrounded by maids.

"Mistress, do you want breakfast?"

"What do you want in breakfast?"

"Some toast and jam? Or fried bacon?"

"Or maybe pancakes?"

Berry winced at the questions and looked at the huge grandfather clock which struck half past eight. She still had time as the walk towards Kai's mansion was only of fifteen minutes. Forcing a polite smile on her face, she looked over at the maids.

"Pancakes would be nice, but hurry up, I don't want to be late for an important meeting that I am having at school," Berry said in a business like way as she watched all the maids scurry away.

If she had said that she had to go her boyfriend's house, the maids would have burst into giggles and would have dragged her back to her room where they would again choose her dress. Then she would have reached Kai's house in the evening instead of the morning.

After having breakfast, Berry walked out of the mansion and started walking towards Kai's place.

The weather was beautiful, the sky was bright and the snow crunched underneath her feet. She smiled slowly and slipped her hands in her coat's pockets. She suddenly looked around as though somebody was watching her, her blue eyes looked around at the empty coniferous trees suspiciously but she didn't spot anyone suspicious.

Shrugging off the feeling, she continued to walk towards Kai's place.

* * *

"You are late," Kai said as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"No I am not, I am on time. Its nine o'clock respectively on my watch and my watch is according to the church so I am not late. I am never late, I…"

Kai sighed loudly and put his hand on Berry's mouth who glared at him.

"I was just teasing," he said before walking inside his mansion, dragging Berry behind him by her hand.

Berry giggled quietly as they went through the corridors and climbed some stairs.

"Is Tala and Kieran here?" she asked as she jogged to keep up with Kai's fast pace.

"Yup," Kai said and then suddenly stopped in front of a steel door. They were on the top floor and Berry was literally out of breath.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously.

"Don't ask any questions,"

"Man, you can be so mean sometimes," Berry said as she pouted cutely.

Kai grinned and opened the steel door. They were on the roof of the mansion where a green helicopter pad was made. Berry rose her eye brows in surprise as she looked at the high five looking jet in front of her.

"Are we going to ride in that?" she asked excitedly.

"No, we are going to clean it," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Berry looked at Kai sharply as her smile vanished.

"Really?"

"I was kidding idiot, come on or we are going to be late," Kai said as he grabbed Berry's hand and dragged her towards the stairs, climbing up quickly, he entered. Berry panted also stopped and pulled away her hand from his tight grip. Kai looked at her and sighed when he saw her panting.

Berry looked around the plane and gasped in amazement. White leather sofas were lined in rows, blue velvet curtains were on the windows and long vases with flowers in them stood at the tables near the seats.

"I have been planning this trip for like a week now, so it won't be a disappointment, I hope," Kai said as he gave a small kiss on Berry's cheek who blushed red.

"Kai, this is so sweet of you!" Berry exclaimed happily when she suddenly spotted the red head and the blue haired girl busy in a deep conversation.

"How did Kieran react?" Berry asked, suddenly.

"She screamed so hard that I think my ear drums have been severely damaged,"

Berry giggled at the useless attempt of a joke and walked towards Kieran. They both at once stopped talking and gave a small smile at Berry as she sat across them.

"Get ready for two hours of plane ride," Kai said loudly as he sat next to Berry.

"Then we will stop for the spot?" Kieran asked looking at Tala but he only smirked.

"No, when we stop there, it would only be the beginning of the trip we promise you," he said.

Berry and Kieran shrugged off their questions as the jet flew up in the air and the ride started.

* * *

The room was dark, only lighted by a single dim bulb that hung loosely from its hook in the ceiling. In the middle was a table and an orange haired boy sat beside it in a chair, a lot of paperwork was spread on the table.

The boy tapped his fingers on the wooden table thoughtfully before taking out his cell phone and dialing a certain number.

"Hello? This is Slayer talking, have you been spying on the target?" he asked, slowly.

A small scared scurry voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"The boy or the girl sir?" the voice said.

The orange haired boy smirked.

"The boy," he said.

"Yes sir, we searched his room today when he left for his trip… we found his planner and it says that he is going to return near midnight back to Tokyo. Other spies had been set up at the place he is heading." The voice replied.

"Good, you strike him tomorrow at 9 pm, understand?"

"Yes sir, but what about the girl?"

The boy smirked again as he remembered his plan.

"I will get her personally," he replied before hanging up and throwing his cell phone on the table carelessly.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, enjoying a few minutes of silence.

* * *

Berry lifted her head from her hands and looked outside of the window. They had just landed on a local airport 'somewhere' that Berry had no idea about but where ever she was, there was no snow. The weather was sunny and beautiful and Berry at once had the crave to go outside and feel the sun on her face.

Berry looked over at Kieran who was giggling hysterically at whatever Tala had said and Kai was staring at them as though they were mad.

The jet suddenly came into a halt and Berry got up, stretching her muscles. Kai followed her out of the jet.

Berry inhaled the fresh warm air as she scrambled down the steps. In silence they walked out of the airport and towards the almost empty parking lot where something caught the girls' attention. Standing at the parking lot, were two sports cars, one black Jaguar and a red Ferrari 599, they both gleamed under the sun.

"Are we going to ride in them?" Berry asked from Kai who walked towards them.

"No, we are going to clean them," Kai said sarcastically as Kieran and Tala laughed and Berry scowled obviously offended.

"That wasn't nice," Berry said slowly as Kai walked towards the Ferrari and opened the passenger's door, motioning Berry to sit down. With a glare at Kai, she slipped into the leather covered seat and looked out of the window and saw Tala and Kieran already in their seats.

Kai sat down in front of the steering wheel and turned the car on.

"Can I drive?" Berry asked slowly.

"No,"

Berry huffed and looked out of the window, disappointed that she had chosen such an obnoxious and a jerk as a boyfriend.

Kai probably had noticed this because he at once tried to explain his answer.

"No because of many reasons, first you don't know where to go as this place is not similar to you, second you will ruin the surprise if I let you drive and third you don't even have your driver's license," he said reasonably as he drove out of the parking district.

Berry turned bright red in embarrassment but still did not replied instead she huffed again stubbornly.

"You know, you should have asked me out in a fancy restaurant instead of this trip," she said, crossly.

Berry swear she heard Kai choke and she swear that Kai had for a second lost control of his vehicle.

"Really? And why is that?" Kai said coldly.

"Because if you know me, fancy stuff doesn't impress me… if you start acting nicer towards me that would be good" Berry said.

Kai heaved a huge sigh.

"Ok I am sorry, I promise you that you can drive on the way back," he said giving a small smile at the black haired girl who blushed slightly. Berry nodded before looking out of the window again.

* * *

"The plan had been set sir, everything will be in order when you capture the girl," The scurry voice said on the phone.

"Good," the orange haired boy replied.

"And listen, the boy is strong so make sure to get some tough men, I will pay for everything," he continued.

"Yes sir, we have already elected a few strong guys, do not worry, your plan wont end in a failure,"

The boy smiled slowly as he got up from the chair and stretched.

"Put the _chair _in the room," he said before hanging up and walking out of the room's door.

* * *

Berry was asleep, it had been almost an hour since Kai had been driving and their location wasn't coming near at all. Berry had tried asking Kai where he was heading or where they were but Kai didn't answer her questions but only said that she was going to ruin the surprise.

Berry had gone tired of the same answers by her stoic boyfriend and as she had nothing better than to do, she fell asleep. The CD player was playing a slow soft song that didn't help much at staying the sleeping girl awake.

Kai sighed loudly as he slowly parked the car at the side and looked over at Berry who was fast asleep. He remembered his own dream and cringed before leaning towards Berry motionless body and shaking it lightly. Berry moaned and muttered something in her sleep. Kai smiled a little before shaking her a little harder than before, Berry opened her blue eyes and looked at Kai sleepily before straightening up and stretching.

"Are we there?" she asked, quietly as she stared at Kai's violet orbs.

Kai nodded as he got up from his seat and walked towards the passenger's seat to help his girlfriend out.

Opening the door, he pulled the slightly drowsy girl out of the car.

"Didn't you have a good night sleep yesterday?" Kai asked curiously as they started to walk at the stopping jaguar.

Berry suddenly blushed as she remembered her walk and her meeting with Brooklyn. Even though Kai knew it when she lied, Berry nodded her head and said in a low voice that can only be heard by his sharp ears.

"Yeah, I did, I was just bored so I kind of dozed off in the car,"

Kai raised an eye brow but refuse to ask further questions as he slipped his hands in his pockets.

They were standing in a hilly area, a green forest was in front of them and Kai had just parked the car at the side of the road. Kai started to walk towards the forest and disappeared into it, waving others to follow him.

Everyone stepped on the thick layer of branches and fungi covered ground as they all followed Kai who seemed to know the way quit well. Smiling lightly, Berry looked around the trees which were full of singing beautiful birds; she inhaled happily at the fresh air when she suddenly heard a bubbling sound.

Kai stopped abruptly and smirked at Berry who looked at him in surprise.

"Ok then this is it, behind this bush, is the surprise," he said and the girls squeaked loudly.

"Now close your eyes and step forward," Tala said.

Kieran closed her eyes and with the help of Tala walked towards the thick bush and disappeared through it.

Berry blushed as she stepped forward, closing her eyes. She felt Kai put his hands around her waist and out of the blue, pressed his lips against her.

Berry's eyes shot open in surprise. Kai pulled away his face from hers and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said before he covered her eyes with his hand and pushed her lightly towards the bush.

Though Berry couldn't see, she heard the bubbling sound louder by every step, the ground changed from fungi to soft grass as she step forward through the bush.

And suddenly Kai removed his hand from her eyes and Berry gasped in wonder.

She was standing on a colorful grassy cliff, decorated with flowers and everything. In front of her was the view of her life, the bubbling sound was literally coming from a huge waterfall in front of her which gushed powerfully at the lake below. At the background there were hills and at the other side of the water fall were two very huge oak trees that almost covered the whole clearing, giving shade and beauty of nature. Birds sang joyfully from the trees and in the middle of the cliff were a big picnic basket and a red cloth lye on the grassy floor.

Berry looked around, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Oh Kai, this is amazing, this is so amazing, I love it," she whispered as she turned around to see Kai who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Though the smirk vanished when Berry suddenly burst into tears, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Kai walked towards her and flung her arms around her petite figure, resting his chin on top of her head. He had expected Berry to be happy and probably scream in happiness but he had never imagined her to cry.

"Berry, stop crying," he quietly ordered, giving a kiss on top of her head.

Berry sniffed and wiped her tears by the back of her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"You are the greatest guy I have ever met! You remind me so much of my mother," she whispered as tears started to flow from her eyes again and she pushed her face on the very shocked Kai's chest and started to weep. And this time Kai did not stopped her.

* * *

**YEAH! DONE! sorry for the late...**

**listen up guys, my school opened and all my hectic work is back! sheesh! so it means, i will now only update on weekends... or maybe twice a month! sorry guys! or maybe if i get holidays i will update more quickly!**

**anyway, about this chapter, i have written, and the part 2 will be out this weekend! thanks for the reviews by the way everyone! **

**well until next time see ya! **


	20. The Trip Day Part 2

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 20: The Trip Day Part 2**

"_God why did I ever promise to let her drive?" _Kai thought miserably as he forced himself a chuckle from his suddenly dry throat and grabbed his seat before closing his eyes tightly shut.

He never thought that a girl like Berry would know about stuff like cars even though she was wildly known as a nerd in school. He never thought that Berry was such a wild driver that even the drunken would lower their eyes in shame. Kai prayed under his breath and vowed that he would never ever let Berry drive again.

The start was ok, slow and steady and Berry laughed saying that she was driving. Kai had just smiled at her but everything went horrible when Kieran told Tala she wanted to drive too, Tala agreed and there they were. Kieran had challenged Berry for a race and Berry, after a few minutes of hesitation, agreed.

Kai heaved a huge sigh and opened his eyes to glance at Berry who was gritting her teeth in irritation and annoyance as she swiftly turned the wheel around and slammed her foot on the accelerator and brake again and again. There were constant noise of screeches as Berry and Kieran drifted as though they had done it a lot of time.

Kai swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as he jolted in his seat as Berry slammed her foot again against the paddle of the brake, turned the steering wheel harshly at the side and slammed her foot noisily on the accelerator.

"Berry, slow down," Kai muttered under his breathe as he looked at the needle on the speedometer which had risen to two hundred kilometers per hour.

"_God PLEASE help me!" _

"Berry, it's just a race," Kai said trying his best to lower down the girl's ambitious spirit.

It certainly did not work because Berry scoffed loudly and pouted as a drop of sweat ran down her cheek.

"**JUST **a race? **JUST? **How can you even think like that! I am losing **here!**" Berry yelled as she squeaked and turned the steering wheel sharply at the side, making Kai hit against the car window.

"_Losing? If Berry is losing than… POOR TALA! Kieran would have been giving him a hell of a time!" _Kai thought miserably as he saw the jaguar speed up.

A line of colorful words came from Kai's mouth as Berry slammed her foot on the accelerator again.

"HA! There's the airport! I can win this! I KNOW it," The black haired girl yelled breathless with excitement.

Kai closed his eyes again as Berry took another sharp turn and hit the brake. At once the car halted into a stop and it stopped in such a force that big white air filled cushions popped out of nowhere and Kai's face slammed into its softness.

"Have we landed safely?" he whispered, slowly going green.

Berry jumped in her seat and started to clap happily.

"YES I WON! I KNEW I COULD DO IT! I WON!!!"

Kai's hand shot towards his mouth as he kicked open the car's door and landed on the land on his knees, his head spinning in circles.

A small thud fell at the side of the slate haired boy and heavy pants filled the silent evening atmosphere.

"Never. Again. Let. That. Crazy. Woman. Drive. My. Car," Tala breathed out loudly as he grabbed his head, trying to ease his headache.

"You got it," Kai panted as he narrowed his eyes weakly and looked up to see a very confused Berry leaning against the Ferrari's shiny body, watching them as though she was amused.

"You do know that our dignity has just fallen to the ground, right?" Kai breathed out and tried to stable himself.

Tala weakly nodded before falling face first on the rough ground.

Kieran stared at them in surprise as she walked towards Berry who sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Wow, who thought they couldn't take a _slow comfortable drive_," The black haired girl said to the blue haired diva who grinned devilishly.

"You know, we should do this some other time again! This was fun!" she shouted happily as she punched the air.

Tala groaned loudly as he forced himself to rise from the ground and into a sitting position. He raised his hand and pointed a weak finger towards Kieran.

"You woman, are never ever going to drive again," Tala said.

Kieran pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yeah right, I am going to turn sixteen soon and I am getting a car," she said and then her expression changed into a devilish one again.

"And then maybe **we both** can race huh?"

Tala groaned loudly before forcing himself on his feet and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Fine, but you are going to lose! Boys are better at driving than girls,"

Kieran flung her head back, her blue curls danced slightly, and she burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! I saw your expression in the car… you were praying in the name of your mother!" she laughed.

Tala scoffed and stepped crossly in front of Kieran.

"Oh yeah, I am going to win and deep inside you, you know it," he spat out.

Kieran's eyebrows furrowed into an angry frown.

"Really? Then why don't we race right now?" she said, her voice suddenly full of menace.

Kai got up from the ground and looked at his watch.

"You two can turn into best of buddies for a second and then into worst enemies," Berry said as she stepped in between them, breaking their glaring contest.

"I accept," Tala said.

"Ok you two, cut it out. You guys should race some other time because now is the time to go home. And if we don't board the plane right now, we will reach Tokyo after midnight, which isn't good because my grandfather is arriving tomorrow morning and I would be sleeping on the breakfast table if we don't go now," Kai said loudly as he grabbed Tala's shirt collar and dragged him towards the gates.

Kieran scoffed and followed them, leaving Berry alone for a second, her blue eyes wild in shock, hurt and confusion. Everything got lost for a second as Berry fought the emotional pain that was building up inside her, she felt a warm sensation in her eyes and she closed them, trying her best to control the sudden emotional pain that she felt in her body.

"_Kai's grandfather was coming home…? Whereas hers wasn't…?"_

"BERRY! COME ON BEFORE KAI LOSES HIS TEMPER!"

Berry snapped her head out of her thoughts at Kieran's shout. She lowered her eyes as she walked towards the air plane, her bottom lip slightly sore because she had bitten it harshly, her arms loosely hanging at her sides as she just walked away.

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Berry?" Kai asked, his voice worried and concerned.

Berry lowered her eyes to her knees before staring out of the window, not daring to make eye contact with Kai.

"Nothing's bothering me," she said and even though she tried her best to sound normal, she knew her voice was full of bitter and hurt.

Kai sighed loudly and glared sideways at Kieran and Tala who were sitting quietly, drinking cokes, and staring at Berry. At the glare, they sighed loudly, got up and walked at the end of the corridor to sit at the end seats.

Making sure they weren't staring at him, Kai sighed again before putting his muscular arms around Berry's petite weak shoulders. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before whispering in an assuring voice.

"You know you are not good at lying,"

Berry's gaze drifted from the window towards him and her blue eyes fixed with his intense purple orbs.

"What's wrong?" Kai pushed her.

Berry sighed and looked at her knees again as she closed her eyes and tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Taken by surprise, Kai's grip tightened around her shoulders.

"He didn't call me,"

Kai's eyebrows twitched in confusion and jealousy.

"_He? Who the hell is HE?"_

"Who didn't call you?" Kai asked, calmly.

Berry sobbed slowly as she gripped the hem of her shirt.

"Two weeks from Christmas and he didn't even call me," she muttered.

Kai pulled out a blue handkerchief from his pocket and handed to Berry who took it thankfully and started to cry in it.

"I don't understand," Kai whispered as he tried to soothe her.

"I had almost forgotten Kai but I remembered when you mentioned your grandfather coming home. My father was supposed to have a winter break too, you know but he…he…he…"

Berry choked buried her face in her hands.

Kai sighed and cursed himself mentally for mentioning his grandfather.

"Don't worry Berry, he might have forgotten…"

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM! He forgets everything! I don't even know that he remembers my birthday or not! Or I even exist!" Berry yelled as she roughly wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Kai had given her.

Kai gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Berry, maybe he wants to give a surprise by showing up suddenly at your home,"

Berry looked at Kai, her eyes full of hope.

"You really think so?" she whispered.

Kai nodded, reluctantly, deep inside him he knew Mr. Harrison wouldn't show up.

Berry smiled weakly as she flung her arms around Kai's neck and gave him a tight hug.

"But I just can't believe he didn't call me. I thought he would, I wish I had a caring father," she whispered as she snuggled in Kai's chest.

Kai sighed and stared down at her thick mane of black hair.

"He does, you don't just see it," he whispered.

There was no reply from the girl and Kai realized that Berry was tired out because of the day's excitement. It was almost midnight after all. He looked at his watch again. One hour to home. Kai smoothed Berry's hair before sighing loudly.

"_Berry's father should show up soon or something really bad is going to happen," _he thought bitterly.

* * *

"Kai, I am going to drive Kieran to home, it's almost one in the morning. You better wake Berry up and drive her home too. You know how trouble finds her," Tala shouted as he dragged the half awake Kieran out of the plane and they both disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kai muttered under his breathe as he looked down at the curled up Berry.

He sighed loudly before shaking her gently by her shoulders. Berry slowly opened her eyes and looked around dazed.

"Berry, wake up… we are home," Kai whispered.

The black haired beauty yawned and stretched before getting up from the leather couch and looking around again, trying to remember her surroundings.

"Come on," Kai said as he flung Berry's bag on his shoulder and walked out of the airplane, Berry following him closely.

The night was clear, decorated with a few stars. Cold winter air hit her face as she walked down the stairs of the jet. They both walked towards the same steal door and entered.

After fifteen minutes, the couple was sitting in Kai's silver porche, driving to Berry's house.

"Can I drive?" Berry asked, grinning.

Kai smirked, "No, I don't make the same mistake twice,"

Berry pointed her index finger at him as she annoyingly said:

"Admit it, you were scared right?"

Kai smirked again as he looked at her.

"Yeah I was a little," he said.

Berry laughed happily.

Kai sighed as he looked back at the road.

"I don't get why girls look so happy when they find out guy's fears," he muttered.

"That is because guys don't admit that they are afraid of something or not," Berry replied casually.

"Well in that case, I admit that I am afraid of two things,"

"And what are those?"

"Number one, your driving. Number two, your safety,"

Berry frowned deeply as she looked at Kai's expression.

"My safety? I don't understand Kai… I mean I am completely safe and who will want to hurt me?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

Kai remembered his dream for a second as he parked his car in front of Berry's mansion. He tapped the steering wheel for a second, suddenly in a deep thought.

"Berry, a time will come when I would not be able to protect you. I won't be there and that would be a time when you have to stand up for yourself,"

Berry's heart beat doubled as her face paled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked suddenly.

Kai's eye widened as he looked at her in an unbelieving expression.

"Berry, I would **never **break up with you," he said crossly as Berry's face calmed.

"But I still don't get you," Berry whispered, her eyes confused.

Kai rubbed his head slowly.

"_Darn she is too innocent for this kind of talk,"_

He looked at her.

"I won't be there at some times, for example you are in Tokyo and my grandfather force me to go to Russia for something. I won't be there to protect you so I want you to protect yourself," Kai explained.

Berry nodded slowly before smiling.

"I will and anyway, nothing serious would happen to me. A few bullies but I think I have a lot of experience when it comes to getting bullied,"

Kai chuckled before playfully hitting her at the arm. Berry grinned and got out from the car. Kai did the same and they both walked towards the huge oak door.

"Umm Kai?" Berry muttered.

"Yes?"

"Was there a specific reason to why you told me to protect myself?" Berry asked as she stopped in front of the oak door.

Kai bit his bottom lip, uncomfortably. Berry noticed it and frowned deeply.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" she whispered in a disappointed voice.

"Berry its not that, you would only get worried about it," Kai muttered.

Berry sighed annoyed.

"Tell me at once, Hiwatari," she said with a small teasing smile on her lips.

Kai slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Well I had this dream about us, we were in a field. You were happy and laughing playfully, and then you started crying saying something about he is going to hurt you. And when I looked around to see who you were talking about, I saw no one and when I looked back at you, you disappeared,"

Berry's eyes widened and she blinked, her mind going slightly numb.

"See I told you, you would only get worried," Kai said slowly.

Berry shook her head slightly.

"I had the same dream before the death of my mom," she whispered.

Kai froze.

* * *

Berry entered her room, her head full of confused thoughts. She fished out her cell phone and turned out the lights. She frowned when she saw her balcony's door wide open and cold air rushing in. She shivered as she closed the balcony's door shut.

She looked at her cell phone and dialed a certain number before putting her phone against her right ear.

After a few bells, the person at the other end picked up.

"Hello Steven Harrison speaking,"

"Hey dad, it's me Berry… when are you coming home?"

There was some silence at the other end of the line.

"Er, honey, I am at the meeting right now…"

"Don't lie dad, I know your winter holidays have started from last week,"

Silence followed the little conversation.

"Oh honey, I won't be home this winter, maybe in spring I would…"

"But why not dad? You can't probably be busy! I think you really hate me that's why you aren't coming… is that true?" Berry commanded on the phone, trying her best not to burst into tears.

"Obviously it's not true… I love you with all my…"

"Then why do I have to tell you to come? If you did love me then you would have come even if they weren't even your holidays!" Berry snapped.

"Berry, I am very busy at the moment and don't use that tone with me… good bye, I will see you in spring,"

With the last stern words, Berry's father hung up. Berry furrowed her eyebrows, hurt as she tossed her cell phone on the side table. She looked in front of her at the balcony's door, unconsciously and saw her own sad reflection looking back at her.

She hung her head slowly as she allowed tears to run down her cheeks.

"Still crying on split milk, I see,"

Berry froze as she at once recognized the voice. She raised her head and saw another person in the reflection. It was the reflection of a boy, an orange haired boy.

"The milk would go sour but you would never stop crying," he whispered.

Berry slowly turned her head so she could see the boy.

"Brooklyn? How did you get in?" she asked as she took a step back, away from the paled face boy.

"I have my resources," he replied, smirking devilishly.

Berry gulped and started to back away where as Brooklyn started to move forward.

"Why are you here at the time like this?" Berry asked her back hit against the cold glass door.

Brooklyn stepped in front of her that they were only a feet apart.

"I want to kill you," he muttered in a monotonous voice.

Berry shivered, suddenly scared as she looked at Brooklyn's pale face. There was a devilish hint in his eyes.

"_Run Berry," _Berry yelled in her mind as she looked around for an opening. She turned and tried to get away but it looked like Brooklyn was expecting something like that, he quickly grabbed her upper arm and slammed her against the wall, harshly and painfully.

A small painful moan escaped Berry's lips as she closed her eyes. She opened them and saw an amused victory smirk on Brooklyn's face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Berry shouted and she tried to struggle from his grip but couldn't. Then the only thing she could think of now was to scream for help.

She opened her mouth to yell but it was at once covered by Brooklyn's hand, a dangerous glow shimmered in his eyes as he again smirked.

"I am sorry but I have to do this as it is the part of my revenge,"

Berry's eyes widened and her complexion paled as she watched Brooklyn take out an injection and push the needle in her neck.

**

* * *

**

And you thought all the problems were over!

this story is not going to end until i solve all of Berry's problems! XDXDXDXD

and read and review! i didnt get many last time!


	21. Confession of a father’s love

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 21: Confession of a father's love. **

Kai turned restlessly on his bed, his violet eyes tired but worried, his mind lost in his own thoughts. He turned again and this time he was facing the ever-so-familiar ceiling of his bedroom, the chandelier glittered because of the moon outside his slightly opened window. He sighed and rubbed his already messy slate hair before getting up. He pulled off his covers before glancing at his digital clock on the side table. The red digital numbers shimmered brightly in the dark, showing unmistakably that it was three in the morning.

Kai didn't knew why he couldn't fell asleep, maybe because he was he had eaten a lot of junk food on his trip and it was giving his stomach a slightly burning sensation for water. Maybe it was because his grandfather was coming home after a very long time and he was just nervous about his arrival and the usual constant glares that he used to give him. Or maybe it was because the trip was not tiring at all…

Or maybe he was just worried.

Kai sighed loudly before stretching his tired muscles; he got from his king size bed and grabbed his blue dressing gown from the back of a chair. He hastily threw it over his pale body before walking towards the door. He opened it and walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"_Maybe I should take some sleeping pills and go to sleep… grandfather won't certainly be happy if I would be sleeping on the breakfast table in the morning," _Kai thought as he entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. He took out the carton of milk and poured himself a glass before putting the carton back.

Taking the glass of cold milk, he wearily sat down on the stool and allowed his thoughts to wander off freely.

"_I know I shouldn't have left Berry alone at her home after what she had told me. But I had to; maybe she was just tired and needed rest. She will be all right in the morning. She just needs some good night's sleep," _

Kai sighed and shook his head disapprovingly at his own thoughts. And they say that thinking positive can make you feel better.

"_This is so totally wrong! I need to go over to her house now and see if she is all right. She is not going to die… I hope. Good gracious! What will happen if the dream really comes true? The prediction? Maybe she is in great danger!" _

Suddenly shaking in anxiety, Kai got up from the stool and dropped the now finished glass of milk on the floor. There was a loud crash and the glass broke into a billion pieces and Kai was lucky that none of it hurt his bare feet. He raised his eyebrows as he realized his worry state of mind. The crash of the glass had wakened him up and now he could see what was happening around him. He was just scared about Berry. Maybe he had been scared about her for such a long time that he still feels the same way, forgetting the fact that she was closer that he had hoped, his girlfriend to be precise.

He smirked as he walked towards his bedroom again, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

"_Looks like positive thinking does make you feel better," _he thought.

* * *

Steven Harrison lied back in his personal hot water pool comfortably as he slowly closed his eyes and relaxed his body into the warmth of the water. After months and months of restlessly reading the documents and countless planning, the Harrison Corp and the Hiwatari Corp had finally put their hands together and planned to develop a new housing scheme in Italy. Not only that, the other important men and women in business had come over and had a meeting about earning money for the better change. Steven Harrison chuckled slightly as he remembered Voltair's disapproving expression. Knowing him, he had probably thought it would be a waste of energy and money.

But also knowing him that he wouldn't refuse an offer in which their new housing scheme would probably be advertised all around the world in a great deal of amount and for free too, he had agreed in giving five percent of his monthly Corp income to the World Bank so the poorer countries could use the money for the better change.

For Steven Harrison, it was not a problem at all, he liked helping people and at a large state, Jesus would be happy. He had happily signed the contract with his eyes closed.

Steven was about to doze off when a loud shrill bell echoed through the indoor pool making his eyes to snap open. He winced slightly as the bell rang again and he extended his hand towards the edge and grabbed his cell phone. Squinting his eyes through the warm steam, he raised his eyebrows when he saw his daughter's name blinking continuously on the screen. Without a second thought, he pressed the green button.

"Steven Harrison speaking," he said in a businesslike voice. Though he knew he really didn't have to introduce himself as he knew it was his beloved daughter calling from Tokyo. But a part of him just did not want to talk to her and that part almost took him over.

"Hey dad, it's me Berry… when are you coming home?"

Her voice echoed through his ear and through his mind, easing him and making him happy. It was not that he wasn't relieved to hear his only child's sweet innocent voice but he was also glad to hear that Berry was safe.

Though the bad part inside him ignored the plea in her voice and snapped her in total control.

"Er, honey, I am at the meeting right now…"

"Don't lie dad, I know your winter holidays have started from last week,"

Steven sighed inwardly, he had just forgotten that Berry was a genius and would have remembered even the slightest detail about his work and his free time. It already felt bad lying to her like that but somehow deep inside he just… didn't want to talk to her. Though he cannot ignore the fact that he was her father and at that moment, Berry needed a good answer.

"Oh honey, I won't be home this winter, maybe in spring I would…"

"But why not dad? You can't probably be busy! I think you really hate me that's why you aren't coming… is that true?"

"Obviously it's not true… I love you with all my…"

"Then why do I have to tell you to come? If you did love me then you would have come even if they weren't even your holidays!" Berry snapped.

Love? What was love? To Steven it was just a word. Before he believed love was a drug that cannot be taken away from a person without a proper fight. Before he believed that love was a disease that had no cure, he believed that love could never be parted, could never be finished, and could never _die._ But his thoughts had been proven flatly wrong after his wife's sudden death. He knew that his wife was going out to see a number of doctors' everyday and when he asked for a reason, she would have just smiled and said "Not that important,"

Not that important? Was dying suddenly not that important? Was leaving behind someone with a child that he had no knowledge to bring up was _not that important?_

After a few months of her death, the doctors had told him that she had cancer. He just couldn't believe it, why didn't she just tell him? What was she trying to prove when she just took matters in her own hands? What was she even thinking that he would be capable of handling a child that looked so like her and haunted him every passing minute?

Sure he loved Berry but he wanted to stay away from her. Whenever he was near her, he would just feel uncomfortable. Not that he disliked her but she reminded him so much of her. Everything of Berry's was similar to his wife, her innocent soft voice, her thick black hair, her blue eyes, her gentle smile, her frequent blush, her Einstein of a mind, her humming, her playing… what not. Whenever he was near her, he would picture a small version of his wife and it would pain him dearly to realize that his wife just didn't love him as much as he did.

Jerking his head from his thoughts and trying his best not to burst into tears like a young boy would when he was forced to answer a question against his will, he forced his voice straight and slightly harsh before saying:

"Berry, I am very busy at the moment and don't use that tone with me… good bye, I will see you in spring,"

He quickly pressed the red button and threw his cell phone away. He slowly hung his head and a tear ran down his cheek and dropped into the warm water that didn't seem warm anymore.

For the first time, he was glad that he was alone so he could once again muse over his past. And cry all he wanted.

* * *

Her back hurt painfully and her body was stiff from the cold yet she didn't dare to open her eyes. She knew that where ever she was, she was in great danger.

Unwillingly she at last opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, probably a dungeon if it was a fairy tale. But she knew that it was no time of thinking about plots for stories because she already knew that what was around her was unmistakably real.

The walls were dark and the floor, on which she was lying, was hard. Everything around her was dark and the only source of light that came into the room was the moonlight that escaped from a slit like a window at the top of the room.

Berry tried to sit up and suddenly realized that she was chained against the wall. She gritted her teeth in irritation and struggled to sit up. At last she was sitting against the wall, panting deeply. Suddenly pain shot up in her stomach and she moaned in pain as tears began to build up in her eyes. Berry tried to ignore the panicked voice that was shouting in her head and blinked her tears away before scanning the room again. But she wished she hadn't because the next thing she saw made her whimper in fright.

In the corner, Berry could see a huge silhouette of a chair which was unmistakably called the electric chair.

* * *

**Ano... i am like SOOOO sorry for breaking my promise to update every weakend! soooo ssoorrry! my tests were on top of my head and all! but now they are over and i have got some holidays in which i can type more stories! i just realized that i havent written anything for more than two weaks! and that is soooo not like me! good lord!  
anyway, i am sorry for the late update... i will update soon!  
sooooo... heres another chapter, sorry its short... but i wanted to show what really berry's father was thinking and feeling... so here it is! **

**read and review!**


	22. The Letter

**Blown away**

Summary: Meet Berry Harrison, a fifteen year old teenager, a beauty hidden behind glasses. Meet Kai Hiwatari, the most popular guy in school, a bully, every girl's dream. Put them together and…?

**Chapter 22: The Letter**

Kai yawned loudly and stretched before rubbing his violet eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep. He slapped his right hand on the annoying beeping digital clock that was on the side table and then hazily looked outside the window. The snow was falling yet again, covering every footstep that was made last night.

"_Stupid Snow," _

He stretched again and slipped out of the bed with the final glance at digital clock which struck eight in the morning. He decided to take a warm shower before breakfast as his grandfather was arriving in less than two hours. He grabbed his towel and was about to go to the washroom when his eyes fell on his cell phone. It was lying in front of a picture frame of him and Berry who wore a surprised expression where Kai was smirking in amusement.

Kai sighed loudly and shook his head before putting his hand on his bare chest.

"_Why do I feel this way? Its not I have done something wrong. I dropped Berry home safely; her house is probably guarded with billions of dogs and guards. Even then why do I feel so… guilty?"_ he thought bitterly before sighing again as he entered the washroom, making a mental note of calling his girlfriend as soon as he changed.

* * *

"Stupid maid trying to tidy my room, I could have done it by myself! I am not a kid! Ok maybe I am… BUT that is NOT the point! She didn't tidy stuff up, she just misplaced everything up! I cannot find anything in my room… it feels so strange!" Kieran said as she took the coffee jug and was about to pour herself a cup when somebody snatched the jug away from her.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" she shouted at her brother angrily who slightly smirked at her.

"No coffee for kids your age," he played with her.

Kieran scowled and flung her hands in the air in frustration.

"For god's sakes Mike, I am **fifteen**, I **can **drink coffee! I am **not** a kid. WHAT **DON'T **YOU UNDERSTAND!? **You **drink coffee yet you are **only** two years **older** than me!" she yelled making the twins exchange amused glances. Her youngest sister looked around for an explanation for the sudden uproar.

"I don't care, as long mom and dad are gone, I am **IN **charge!" Mike said firmly.

"Well then if you are **IN **charge, then why aren't you wearing an apron and cooking us breakfast! If you are in charge, why do** I **have to cook?!" Kieran snapped as she glared at her brother who glared back at her.

"Because you are a girl,"

"It's not my fault that I am a girl! I thought sex didn't matter when it came to chores!" Kieran yelled loudly. Her youngest four year old sister started to cry now, clutching the teddy bear near her pale face.

Mike looked at her younger sibling and sighed loudly before looking back at Kieran.

"Ok, lets have a deal, I will give you coffee if you promise TO SHUT UP!" he snapped at her as he ran his hand through his red and blue hair.

Kieran pouted.

"Well that's just plain rude!" she muttered before throwing her hands in the air again.

"I am going for a walk; I am going to have breakfast at Berry's house. She is the _only _one who understands me," Kieran said as she walked towards the door, grabbing her coat in the way.

"It's a miracle then! Sometimes I think Berry has an incredible amount of patience!" Mike yelled back at her. Kieran scoffed and banged the door shut behind her.

Mike smirked at his sister's childish instincts as he walked towards the youngest of the sibling.

"_Kieran, it's even a miracle for you to find a friend of the same interest… I thought you preferred being alone than trying to cooperate in making friends that didn't share the same interests with you. It's a good thing you found someone that you care about." _He thought as he tried to hush down the laughing twins, the crying younger sister and tried to look after the suddenly smoking stove.

* * *

"Stupid Mike, thinking I am still a kid, well actually I am kid but I am fifteen! I am a BIG kid, not an amateur kid that talks away all the time. Wait… maybe I do talk away all the time. Good lord, have I not changed a single bit since when I was six!" Kieran muttered to herself as she pulled at the hood of her jacket to prevent the snow from falling on her blue hair. She looked up and saw some people staring at her. Her face at once heated up.

"I should stop talking to myself now," she muttered to herself and then pressed her lips together. She walked on the snowy path as she spotted some early shoppers going their different ways to shop for Christmas. She smiled lightly and breathed in the cold air; she had already bought her best friend, her boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend a present. They were safely tucked under her bed, wrapped and decorated with care. She had bought Berry a huge white teddy bear and had used her talent of art and made her a blue colored party dress that she knew Berry would like at once. It was for the winter prom which will come after the Christmas holidays. She remembered how Berry had complained about dresses that were in the shops, saying they were too open and trendy. She had complained that a girl should look cute and pretty not hot and show off her body.

Kieran sighed loudly as she looked at the sky which was snowing small flakes. Kieran had been literally shocked when she had heard this, the truth was, she had heard Berry voice her inner thoughts, something the other girls couldn't do so.

Kieran was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see a familiar person standing in front of her, holding his cell phone in a worried expression. They both looked at each other at the last moment and Kieran accidentally bumped into him, sending his cell phone in a pile of snow.

"Damn it!" he muttered before he fished his cell phone from a pile of snow and looked at it. He sighed loudly when he saw that it was working like before. He looked at Kieran in a worried expression and Kieran raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry about that Kai didn't see you there. You seem very worried, is something wrong?" Kieran at once asked.

Kai sighed loudly as he straightened his jacket before looking at her. Kieran half expected him to just 'Hn' and turn away without another glance at her but she knew he was more open to his friends than to any other ordinary person.

"Its Berry, she isn't answering her phone," he said, worriedly.

Kieran frowned.

"That's very unlikely of her, maybe she is still asleep," she guessed. Kai gestured at her and they both started to walk towards Berry's mansion.

"No that can't really be, she is a light sleeper and anyway, if she would have been asleep, it doesn't explain why her phone is _dead_," Kai said as he quickened his pace.

"If you are so worried, why didn't you take the car?" Kieran asked curiously.

"I am so worried, I just dashed out of the house and it was a good thing I changed before I called," Kai said and Kieran opened her mouth to say something else but at once closed it when the Russian glared at her.

"I was actually going to see Berry too," Kieran said as her best friend's mansion came into view.

"Really, why?"

Kieran looked at her feet.

"_Why? To have breakfast actually but I can't really say that! Kai is a boy, he might think differently of this… looks like I have to make an excuse… again," _

"Well, for some time together! She has been so busy with you that I hardly find time to talk to her," she said as they both stopped in front of the huge oak door. Kai rang the bell.

"Well glad to know somebody is jealous… I am not jealous for you taking away Tala from me," Kai smirked.

Kieran smirked back.

"And you are forgetting the fact that you two might become the laughing stock of the school if anyone finds out that you two were having some _boy time, _actually that doesn't even make sense," she said as banged at the door impatiently.

Kai chuckled lightly.

"Thanks for making me feel better," he said after a small pause.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No that was honesty,"

"Good to know that,"

There was a minute silence as they both waited for the door to be opened. Minutes passed but there was no response to their knocks.

"That's strange, I thought her house were full of maids and whatnot… why aren't they opening the door?" Kieran asked slowly and looked at Kai. He had calmed down but with every passing minute, he was getting paler. It greatly shocked Kieran that how Kai was reacting, she always that he could stay calm in the most dangerous situations but she was quite wrong.

"Maybe we should climb a window or something," Kieran suggested calmly and only got a nod from Kai who gulped loudly and looked around.

Kieran saw a window and walked towards it, she put her hands on the sill before heaving the window open. It barged open smoothly and Kieran looked at it happily. She looked over at Kai who nodded back at her.

Kieran pushed herself through the window and landed on her buttocks on the marbled kitchen floor. She got up and looked around before frowning, everything looked in order… nothing was suspicious.

"Nothing seems strange," she said to Kai who had followed her through the window.

"No something is strange; it looks like no one is at home. What happened to the butler? The maids? The guards? If they aren't here… who knows what would have happened to Berry!" Kai said as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kieran looked at his retreating back as she sensed the truth in his words. She closed her eyes and followed Kai, but slowly. She knew she shouldn't panic, a part of her was telling her to look positive. There was still a chance of Berry was sleeping on her bed when she enter her oh-so-familiar room.

She sighed slowly as she entered Berry's room and suddenly stopped, her face frozen as she scanned the room.

There was blood on the marbled floor and on the balcony's glass door. Pieces of Berry's cell phone lied at one corner and her bed looked like that it was not been slept in. She gulped loudly, fighting back tears, as she stared at the puddle of blood on the marbled floor.

"Kai?" she whispered and realized that he was blankly standing only a few feet away from her, his face pale but blank and closed. His violet orbs still and shadowed. If it would have been her in his place, she would already have fallen on the ground to cry. Wait… she was already on the ground and crying.

"What the hell happened here?" Kieran suddenly sobbed as she grabbed her throbbing head before again scanning the room. The blood that was spattered on the glass door shimmered teasingly at her, wanting her to shout. She had never panicked like this before, scratch that she had never seen gore in all her life except in the movies.

"I better call 911," Kai whispered before he wearily took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. He looked around again wearily and then spotted something that made him drop his hand and cut the call. He slowly walked towards the bed and looked at a white envelop that was on the pillow. He picked up, his hands trembling and quickly ripped it open. His eyes scanned from right to left.

"What does it say Kai?" Kieran asked slowly as she looked helplessly at him.

Kai shook his head frantically.

"It doesn't make sense," he muttered before reading the piece of paper loudly.

**Berry is with me now, Hiwatari. She is still alive. If you want her back come to the alleyway, three blocks away from central park at midnight. Just be there. Try anything foolish and I will harm your girl.**

**Until then, she is in my **_**custody.**_

"Good gracious, we MUST call 911!" Kieran shouted as she fished out her own cell phone as Kai sat on the bed.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"What don't you understand? Berry has been kidnapped!" Kieran shouted.

Kai shook his head.

"This letter has been addressed to me. Whoever kidnapped her must have a grudge against me. I don't understand that why they don't want any ransom while they spilled her blood on the floor. They must want something if its not money! While they haven't mentioned anything to bring with me,"

Kieran looked at him helplessly as she pressed the green button and allowed her eyes to wonder off towards the pool of blood again.

* * *

**my instincts tell me that i wasted 2500 words writing this chappiiee... flames are welcome**


	23. Life was never a rose

**Blown away**

**Chapter 23: Life was never a rose**

"So… you are telling me that you two broke into the house and saw your so-called-friend kidnapped?"

Kai gritted in anger as he tried to fight the urge to stand up from the sofa and punch the cop in the eye but instead he closed his eyes and calmly nodded.

"Berry Harrison huh? Her father is not going to be happy at all… neither is the world. She was an important person. How do you know her?" the cop asked, interested and in a tone that didn't sound like a session of questioning but a tea party.

"She's my girlfriend," Kai growled.

There was a minute silence.

The cop sighed loudly as he started making some notes on the clipboard that he was holding.

They were sitting in Berry's TV lounge and one of the cop was questioning Kai whereas Kieran was being questioned somewhere else, her face tear-strained probably. Kai just wanted to get the hell out of the house because it suffocated him; he wanted to go somewhere quiet and peaceful and think what to do next. But he knew that the cops were never going to let him go. He wasn't being truthful at all either; hiding about the letter, the biggest clue.

The cop clicked his tongue as he looked at Kai, his brown eyes fixed on him.

"Do you have any enemies?" he asked suddenly.

Kai frowned.

"Millions,"

"Who is your biggest?"

What kind of a question was that? It was obvious that most of the boys in his school hated him for being popular and dating Berry Harrison but nobody will even dare to hurt her like that! _"Or maybe they would," _Kai realized _"I am a horrible protector,"_

But my biggest enemy? The one that I hate really much and he hates me back too, Tyson? No… not really. He was a pain but he already had a girlfriend. Then who?

And then it came down to him like an atom bomb on Nagasaki years ago… it came into his head in such a hurry that he winced and grabbed his head in anger and distaste. Oh how he hated **him. **

"His name is Brooklyn Kingston and I am sure he is the one who tried to kidnap her," he said, glaring at the floor in pure abhor.

The cop looked surprised and cleared his throat.

"Well I don't think so that a kid your age will try something this bad… dismissing the servants, cutting the security cameras, chaining the dogs, breaking through without anyone knowing… it's impossible,"

Kai sat up and glared at the cop in such anger and coldness that the cop at once shut his mouth and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You idiot! You don't know him at all! He is an insane lunatic!" he yelled.

There was a minute silence as the cop tried to recover from the loud yell and gulped loudly.

"Sir, please calm down. We will put him in our list and send agents to his house to check things out. Is there _anything_ else?" he said before looking at Kai who stared back and shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Not at all," he muttered.

The cop nodded and got up from his seat before walking towards the door.

"Stay here," he said before his disappeared.

Kai scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes before getting up from the sofa and walking towards the nearest window. Yeah like he was staying in the house, waiting for some cops to ask him questions about something that he had already repeated so many times before. It was a disgrace for his own pride and seeing his chance; he opened the window and jumped out of it before running through the gardens and out of the gate.

He was determined to find Brooklyn and teach him a lesson that he will never forget.

* * *

Berry winced loudly as she pressed her worn out but warm hand on her shoulder which was now a deep pink color. She was glad that the bleeding had stopped and there was a clot on it; the deep cut had allowed a lot of blood to flow out of her wound, soaking her clothes and making a wonderfully deadly contrast with her pale skin which even looked paler because of the loss blood. Every muscle in her body ached as she hardly had any rest after the almost forgettable trip with Kai.

"_Kai," _Berry thought bitterly, trying to fight back tears of sorrow_, "Maybe he found out that I was missing and have send a search party or something… or maybe…"_

Her heart sank like a rock in water; maybe he was even in a worst state than her! Maybe he was killed… Brooklyn did say he wanted revenge.

Berry blinked as she stared at the frosty light that filled the room from the small window, she had no idea what the time was. Maybe it was evening or maybe it was morning… she hadn't slept for more than ten hours and Brooklyn didn't even find the courtesy to come to her and ask if she was alright or not.

"_That guy needs to see doctor… he is insane!" _

Berry rubbed her temples slowly by her blood stained uninjured hand and sighed deeply. God really hated her; her life have been like hell since her mother died and it looked like the small happy things that came between the sad events, either ended or didn't mean anything now. Kai had been the worst and the most amazing thing that ever happened to her life, so was Kieran. It ached her heart to see that she will lose both of them soon and she can't do anything about it.

She held back the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had come out of unconsciousness but failed miserably. Tears started to pour from her eyes and she angrily rubbed her eyes to stop them.

"_NO!" _She scolded herself _"I will not cry anymore! I can't! I am NOT weak! I am strong… I will be strong," _

She rubbed her eyes dry and looked at the wooden old rotten door in front of her. She will face whatever would be thrown against her now. She would protect her loved ones… even if it meant killing herself.

* * *

Kieran gulped loudly as she entered her house, her face pale from what was going on, her mind ached for answers. She was worried sick.

It was good thing to see the house empty. Mike had probably taken everyone out for shopping or something… a relief for her.

She walked towards the living room and fell on the sofa wearily, wishing that she would wake up any minute now and see that everything was just a dream. A part of her was angry at Kai for jumping out of the window and disappearing into thin air. He had no idea what he had put himself into, he was now the top name in the suspects list.

"_Stupid cops…" _Kieran thought bitterly before she absentmindedly took out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hello, Tala speaking,"

It was like a deep blow on her head, like she had at once lost all the control and all her senses; she started crying bitterly on the phone, telling Tala what had happened between her heavy sobs.

"Kieran! Get a hold of yourself! I am coming over…"

"No don't!"

"… weather you like it or not,"

And with that Tala hung up. Kieran rubbed her eyes and scolded herself for breaking down so easily. She gulped again before staring into space.

* * *

Steven Harrison sighed deeply and stretched before opening the fridge and taking out a tin of soup. He quickly opened the tin and poured the contents into a small bowl before putting it in the micro-wave to heat up.

He torpidly watched the snow fall through the window and sighed yet again before pressing the place, where his heart was, gently by his left hand.

He was worried and he had no idea why. Ever since the call he had received from his daughter, his heart kept telling him that something terrible had happened but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was a sixth sense that had been bugging him continuously, making him slightly sick.

A true family would have been together on Christmas, even if it meant doing nothing. He wanted to go and see Berry but he was scared of the fact that he had no idea how to celebrate events such as Christmas. He was a working man who had no idea of what to do in his free time, it was usually his wife who once dragged him around, showing him things that happened to be fun.

But now as she was gone; his mind held no definition of the word "fun" and he believed that he would probably make Berry's holiday more miserable than anything.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

He jerked his head slightly and took out the now steaming soup. He sipped it before walking towards the TV lounge and sitting down. He looked at the plasma screen TV before turning it on.

Christmas holidays also meant no games on TV and more advertisements but Steven, being a genius, turned towards the news channel and smirked lightly when a woman appeared and started to say something. There was always something going on in the world and even Christmas holidays won't stop it.

The woman stood outside a house in Japan which was being invaded by cops. A _very _similar house.

Stephen sat upright, his heart pounding in his chest, his soup forgotten as his eyes stared at the screen.

He turned on the volume.

"The house had been found empty by two young teenagers who are related to her eventually. One, her boyfriend and other her best friend. It was a surprising thought to see that the house was empty because the neighbors had informed that it was usually full of maids and servants. It is also shocking because nothing seems stolen or out of place except that blood had been found in her room. The disappearance of Berry Harrison had provoked the whole neighborhood as the police have taken control of everyone; asking them questions and searching their houses. The sergeant says that they had tried contacting her father but there seems to be no response; let's go to the sergeant to see what really is happening,"

And with that the woman turned and expertly walked through the crowds of police men and different crowds that almost invaded the house, until she reached a certain man who wore a blue and black uniform.

"Sergeant Karl, can you tell us more about the kidnap of the famous writer, Berry Harrison?"

The sergeant looked at the woman and raised his eye brows. For a second, it looked like the sergeant would shake his head and turn away but when he looked at the camera; he nodded at the woman and spoke in a serious voice.

"She had been kidnapped and the two people who found the house empty are in our courtesy. We are trying our hardest to contact her father and inform him about the current situation because we believe that who ever kidnapped her, would be his working rival or enemy. We also believe that Steven Harrison can help the police out in this case,"

The woman nodded at him, before turning her face to the camera. She took a step forward.

"Steven Harrison, who is currently working in Russia, is needed in Japan and the kidnap scene of his daughter but it seems like that the phone lines had been distorted due to the recent snow fall. We will now just wait and see what happens next. Julia Torrent reporting from Tokyo, Japan, CNN news,"

The screen filled with colorful advertisements at once when the woman disappeared leaving Steven Harrison at the edge of his seat; in the middle of many different emotions.

* * *

**Erm... hi**

**Dodges pans Look I am sorry, I didnt find any time to update and my modterms are like on friday and i havent studied a single thing! You have gotta beleive me! and the teachers are giving us so much homework that i dont think so i will ever going to complete it and then study for the exmas!!! **

**My life sucks!**

**Well anyway... back to the fanfiction; well i did wrote another part and someone requested more Tala and Kieran but I couldnt put it much here because this was a serious situation... so that's is why.**

**I think many people are having a lot of confusion about somethings... and i did recieve a very BAD and DIRTY review which had many bad words, saying that i should have mentioned the phone call that Steven Harrison took in chapter 21... now guys the thing is; the conversation on the phone between Berry and Steven Harrison was the same in chapter 20 and 21... it was just the time difference. Actualyly, i think that I make a lot of confusion when i write different paragraphs in different people's POVs and different timings... forgive my totally lame writing style.**

**Last but not the least; i want to thank ALL of my nice, sweet, dear, wonderful and really awesome reviewers who had been reviewing my story!!! THANK YOU!!!!**


	24. Failed

**Blown away**

**Chapter 24: Failed**

Berry bit her bottom lip as she tried to pick up a small nail that was lying on the floor just a few feet away from her. She stretched her hand, the chains rattling noisily, as her numb fingers touched it. She picked it up and started to pick the lock.

She had seen in the movies and read in books, she had also learned how to pick locks in summer camp that she once attended. It would have taken her seconds if she had a hair pin but the locks in the chains were big and a small sharp nail would do the trick. She knew it.

She struggled with the nail and quickly freed her right hand, then moved to the left. Her hands were free now and she reached for the last lock that was on her stomach. She smirked slightly as she heaved herself up from the dirty ground and stretched her numb muscles before walking towards the slit barred window and gazing outside.

It was night and judging by the stars, maybe around midnight. She felt the thick iron bars that blocked her escape and looked around for another solution. Her eyes fell on the electric chair and she smirked slightly.

She had a plan… at last.

She took a step towards the chair when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Somebody was fumbling with the locks on the oak door, somebody was coming in. Berry quietly cursed under her breathe as she swiftly ran behind the door, pocketing the nail as she did.

"_Maybe the person who is about to come will see no one in the chains and would not even bother to come in! Or maybe the kidnapper, would just be shocked and he would shout to the guards or someone and say to look for me and in the meantime I would just escape through the door or something," _Berry thought, widely as she gulped a dry knot in her throat as the door opened and yellow light flooded through the dark chamber as someone entered the room.

Berry held her breathe and stiffened against the wall.

"What the heck…?" the person muttered as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Berry in utter shock.

"_Ok, now what? THINK!!!" _

"_HIT HIM!"_

Berry gulped quietly as she took a step forward and flung her fist back, aiming for his neck.

* * *

Kai rubbed his hands together, keeping himself warm as he walked towards the alleyway that he had been instructed to go. He looked around him and saw that he was the only person in the dark street and he quickly shrugged his curiosity off as he walked into the narrow dark alleyway, looking around, sharply trying to see anything suspicious.

He had expected the alleyway to end up in a pile of garbage or in a building, where Berry might be held. Then he would have a fight with Brooklyn and kick his ass hard that he would never ever mess with Berry again. He then would just rescue Berry and go home, tell the police to arrest Brooklyn and hopefully execute him.

Easy.

But nothing in this world was made easy for him and he cursed inwardly as he stared at the blank bricked wall in front of him. There was no garbage, no buildings, no clues, no people and certainly no Berry. He looked at his watch and sighed when he saw that it was already midnight. He turned around and leaned against the wall, staring at the sky.

He knew that Brooklyn would want him here and even right now, he might be standing a few feet away from him, checking his patience and waiting him to break down.

Idiot. He wasn't going to break down that easily. He would wait patiently and pray to God that Berry would alright and everything would be ok in a few hours… after he had kicked Brooklyn's butt that is.

He suddenly straightened up as he heard footsteps. He frowned deeply as he realized that there was more than one person. He smirked; so Brooklyn bought some body guards… what a pity.

"Brooklyn, I know you are there," Kai spat out at once as he stared at the tall blurry strong men in front of him.

"Chee… Boss was right, you are impatient," one man said.

"Too bad he is not here to see us make you cry," another said.

Kai's eyes widened.

"_So that idiot Brooklyn has just sent some men to beat me up? THAT'S IT!? I am going to take their insides out…!" _Kai thought as his bewilderment was replaced with anger.

"Oooh, he looks angry bean sprout," another man said as he took a step forward.

"You got that right Kanta," another muttered as he pulled up his sleeve.

Kai bent down in a fighting stance, his eyes lingering to one man to another. He took out his jacket, throwing in one corner as he stared menacingly at the five men that slowly closed in him.

"_Berry… this is for you,"_ Kai thought as he punched one man straight in the face, making him stagger backwards, holding his blood covered nose in pain.

Kai dodged a kick sent by a man and skidded back, professionally. He never thought martial arts lessons will come _this _useful.

Somebody grabbed him from behind, in a neck lock but he skillfully, pulled him over his head and threw him against the wall, earning a loud painful grunt from him.

"He is good, Kanta," the man named Bean Sprout muttered.

"Sure is," Kanta muttered. "But we are better,"

The big man named Kanta ran towards Kai and kicked him in the face but Kai quickly blocked the attack, staggering backwards, slightly surprised at the power of the kick. He gritted his teeth. So two of the men were good fighters, this wasn't certainly good for him.

He smirked in satisfaction.

Kanta ran towards him again, this time companied with Bean Sprout. Kai jumped and dodged their attacks, his breathe coming in heavy pants.

He jumped again, his hands grasping the fire escape ladder as he kicked the two men's faces powerfully. He watched them stagger and found the perfect chance to hit them again.

Kai planted a deadly blow against the two men's chest as they fell on the ground, panting and coughing blood.

Kai panted as he brushed his shirt and ran a hand through his sweaty damp hair before looking around.

One was still standing and looking at him in a scared expression.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you… just tell me where Brooklyn is and I will let you go," Kai muttered as he took a step forward towards him.

The man gulped so loudly that Kai could hear it and he took a step back, away from him.

Kai frowned, by the look of him; he seemed inexperienced and quite… young. Like he was forced to do the job and didn't feel like hurting anyone.

With the help of the moonlight, Kai realized that the so-called-man was only a twelve year old boy… his green eyes showing innocence that even surprised him.

"You are just a kid," Kai muttered but before he could do a different approach, Kai was hit at the back of the head and he staggered, falling on his knees. He grabbed his hand, trying to hold up the pain… but he was again hit, this time at the back, making him cough blood.

Before he could do anything else, somebody quickly blindfolded and gagged him. He felt his hands forced behind his back and tied with a rough rope before he was forced on his feet.

"Come on kid, nice distraction," the man named Kanta muttered.

There was a minute silence as Kai waited for a response from the boy but none came and he was pushed out of the alley, into some sort of vehicle.

And he did not dared to struggle because he knew that his next destination would be companied with Brooklyn or Berry… the people he desperately wanted to see.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!  
KILL ME! Tomorrow is my english paper and i wanted to write a 'new' story but i was like... my reviewers are going to kill me if i do that!**

**so here it is! another chappie!**

**read and review! things are going to get reaaaaalllllyyyy deadly:p**


	25. It Hurts

**Blown away**

**Chapter 25: It Hurts**

When Kai's blindfold was taken off, he found himself in a dark room that looked more like a place in the sewage. He wrinkled his nose at the dirty smell in the air and scowled deeply when he realized that he was tightly tied in a chair and he was facing the dirty rotten door in front of him. The room or whatever you call it was lighted with such a dull light bulb that Kai thought that it would have been better that it wasn't there at all.

He looked around to see who had taken his blindfold off and glared at the man who called himself Bean Sprout. He struggled against the ropes, trying to find a weak spot in the tight knots at his back.

"No use, you can't escape," Bean Sprout said, grinning widely.

Kai eased his muscles as he felt the knot in his fingers. He closed his eyes.

"_Yes, the rope is rough and the knot is tight… but it's a common knot which can easily be untied if tried," _

He smirked inwardly as he, unnoticed by the man standing behind him, started to work on the knot.

Suddenly the rotten door in front of him flung open and an orange haired boy marched in, wearing a black cape.

Kai glanced at him and burst out laughing.

Brooklyn glared at him as he motioned Bean Sprout to get out of the chamber. After he was gone, Brooklyn looked at Kai who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't think you are in a position to laugh," Brooklyn said dangerously.

Kai looked at him, a foolish grin on his face.

"No it's not that but… seriously are you trying to make a fashion statement? I mean what's up with the _cape _dude? Are you some kind of a brave knight? Because I don't believe it at all! You sending burly men to get me? Wow so _brave _of you,"

Brooklyn turned red with embarrassment but quickly recovered. Anger swept through his body and he marched in front of his face, punching him sideways.

There was a minute silence as Kai slowly smirked.

"You piss quicker than a girl,"

Brooklyn gritted his teeth but didn't punch him again.

"So why did you so _bravely _brought me here?" Kai asked.

Brooklyn smirked slightly.

"I am going to kill you," he replied.

Kai snickered.

"Oh so sweet of you! Aren't you going to invite more idiots to kill me instead of you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Brooklyn looked at him strangely.

"Maybe the man hit you too hard in the head… you seem more stupid than usual," he said.

Kai smiled suddenly dropped as he glared at Brooklyn with his purple orbs making him flinch.

"Oh I think I am _perfectly _fine," he replied.

Brooklyn took out a small box from his pant's pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, hovering the small box in front of his face.

Kai pressed his lips and closed his eyes.

"Of course I know doofus, it's a gas bomb and with a timer of five minutes," he said before opening his eyes again and staring at him.

Brooklyn eyes opened wide in shock.

"How the hell did you know?" he practically shouted.

"It's carved on the box doofus. Can't you read?" Kai replied as coolly as before.

Brooklyn turned red again but slowly recovered before looking around to concentrate on anything else.

"You haven't asked about Berry," Brooklyn said quietly.

Kai looked unfazed.

"I thought you were going to tell me anyway," he said slowly.

Brooklyn glared at him.

"Well I won't,"

Kai smiled pitifully at him.

"Mommy would give you a cookie if you do. Then in the end you will have a dozen of cookies to eat," he muttered mockingly.

**PUNCH!**

Kai coughed blood and glanced at the orange haired boy who was shaking with anger.

"What did you do to Berry?" he asked slowly.

Brooklyn looked at him slowly.

"Nothing really… I wanted to kill you not her. She was just the part of the plan," he muttered.

Kai looked relieved.

"So you are going to let her go after you kill me?" he asked, casually.

"Yeah,"

There was a minute silence.

Brooklyn looked at the box and opened it before turning his back to him.

"You have five minutes to live… think it over about what you have done," he said before opening the rotten door.

"You have your whole life to think over what you done, Brooklyn," Kai said.

Brooklyn paused for a second before slamming the door, leaving Kai alone in the room.

Kai gritted his teeth as his fingers quickly fingered through the knots.

* * *

Steven Harrison took a deep breathe as he entered the police station, his face whiter than paper, his hair in a total mess. He was wearing a suit that he had quickly worn before going on the flight.

He knew he had committed many sins in his life but he never thought that his small mistakes will lead to something so big. The house was well guarded, how could something like this happen?

Was he a bad father to Berry? I mean sure he hadn't been there most of the times but what was he suppose to do with a daughter? He can't take her basket ball games or play ball with her. He gave her money; he gave whatever she wanted… he published her books… wasn't that everything he could do?

"**You are a bad man, Steven!" **

His conscience spoke for the first time and for some reason… he agreed with it without another thought.

He entered the sergeant's office with a single nod and took a seat as he impatiently looked at the big burly man in front of him.

And they started to talk about…everything.

* * *

There was about fifteen seconds left as Kai, now sweating madly, looked at the timer in front of him. His fingers were tired but he was still working on the knot.

_10…_

Kai untied the last knot.

_9…_

He flung himself free and was about to get up when he realized that his legs were tied together.

_8…_

He bent down quickly as his tired fingers started to loosen the knots numbly.

_7…_

He was trying.

_6…_

He was panicking.

_5…_

His mind wasn't working.

_4…_

Why was it so hard to stay awake now?

_3…_

GET UP!

_2…_

He untied himself quickly and got up from the chair with such force that chair toppled over.

_1…_

He inhaled a huge gulp of air.

_0…_

The box burst into gas fumes and the poison swept through the room.

* * *

**OLA!**

**You thought i was dead? NAAAA... i was still alive and quite well.  
And i totally love to make you guys angry because of the constant cliffhangers...**

**Now guess what would happen! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyone who likes Naruto, can go to my profile and read some of the fanfics i have recently written! **

**THANKYOU AND JA NE!**


	26. Grasp

**Blown away**

**Chapter 26: Grasp**

Berry blinked at him and tried not to do something that will destroy her plan. For the first time in her life, she was doing something that would be a relief and a surprise to everyone and after a freaking long time, he had to show up.

"_What does he wants now? What am I going to do?" _she thought frantically.

The orange haired boy was staring at the stray chains and Berry thought that she had seen a look of shock on his face but it quickly disappeared when Berry had mindlessly attacked him, aiming for his pressure point on his neck… but obviously her tries were of no avail and she was, with one single dodge and a kick, on the floor, with him sitting on top of her like she was a sofa or something.

And now, Berry couldn't do anything because her already aching and paining body was paining even more because of his weight on top of her. All she could do now was to glare up at him.

And everyone knew her glares were equal to innocent pathetic looks.

There was a long silence as he quietly looked straight ahead, his butt on her back.

"Get up from me," Berry seethed at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the chamber.

"No,"

His reply was so quick and easy that it surprised Berry and a cold shiver went down her spine.

"_Was he waiting for me to say that?"_

"What do you want?" Berry snapped, trying to sound brave and stern but she knew the voice that she spoken in was just a mere whimper. She was starting to hate her guts again.

"I killed your boyfriend," he stated quietly.

Her heart crippled and she felt a huge amount of pain go through her chest, like somebody was stabbing her continuously with a sharp dagger. She suddenly felt numb and she gasped as something deep inside her mind pained uncontrollably.

A sob escaped her throat.

"Wh-What?" she was able to choke out.

Brooklyn's face was still expressionless though Berry thought she saw a hint of pleasure in his eyes. He turned his face and looked at her.

"He came looking for you and I killed him because I hated him," he said like it was the nicest thing.

"_No,"_

"It was so pathetic," he continued.

"_No,"_

"Though he was relieved to hear that you were alive,"

"_NO!"_

"I have to kill you too,"

"_How can this be?"_

"But I promised him that I would let you go. I have to respect people's last wishes right?" He smiled insanely.

"_NOO!"_

"YOU ARE LYING!" Berry shouted in exasperation.

"You keep telling yourself that," Brooklyn muttered under his breath.

Berry ignored him. Her body was shaking in reject and anger.

"There is no way Kai would lose to the likes of you! He is powerful and you are just plain **PATHETIC!**" Berry shouted.

Brooklyn gritted his teeth in anger and punched the back of her head. She chocked in pain and a coughed out blood. But she didn't care at all… hearing that Kai was killed, she wanted to die too.

And then the tears came out. Silent tears and trembling sobs.

"That is what is wrong with people like you! Saying things those are not right as though you are the best. I am not pathetic. People like you who are airheads are the ones who are pathetic!" Brooklyn said coldly.

Suddenly the uncomfortable aura was broken by a shrill tone of his cell phone. He muttered a number of curses as he took out his cell phone and looked at the number. He muttered something absurd under his breathes and pressed the green button.

* * *

"_Kai, you can do it!_ _Just don't breathe and look for the door,"_

Kai was blindly staring at the poisonous fog around him and trying his best not to breathe. He knew that he would collapse even if he opened his mouth to exhale. His hand was tightly clasped on his mouth and he walking blindly, trying to figure out where the door was.

And suddenly his eyes began to sting and he shut them off quickly as his body jerked in pain and suffocation. He was literally suffocating himself.

He suddenly felt the rotten wood under his fingers and he felt slightly relieved.

He kicked the door opened. The rotten wood collapsed under his strength and he staggered outside, inhaling a huge amount of fresh air as he did. He dragged his feet a little way through the corridor and then grabbed the wall, panting. He slowly opened his eyes and he winced loudly when they stung but he didn't close his eyes again… the pain… it was nothing compared to what Berry had been through.

And he needed to save her quickly… even if he was to die in the end.

And suddenly he heard footsteps and he quickly straightened up, trying to look brave but his body needed some time to adapt to the surroundings. His head pained and he grabbed his forehead, trying to ease the dizziness; he yet again collapsed against the wall.

The footsteps were coming nearer and Kai could feel the person at the end of the corridor, staring at him. The footsteps were quickened and Kai could see a pair of blue sneakers in front of him.

"Are you alright, Sir?" a small timid voice broke his panic.

Shocked, Kai looked up to see a pair of big innocent green eyes staring at him in worry, his lips pressed tightly together in concern.

Kai suddenly remembered the five men that had attacked him before… one of them was a twelve year old kid.

"_That's must be him," _he thought quietly.

The boy put his small arm around Kai's shoulder and handed him a small bottle.

"I cannot believe that Sir Brooklyn used that poison on you. Please drink this… it will make you feel better," the boy said, kindly.

Kai looked at the white bottle in his numb hand and stared at it blankly for a second. He turned to look at the boy, coldly.

"Why should I? This might be another poison. Why should I trust you?" he challenged the little boy who stiffened for a second.

The boy frantically shook his head.

"Your feelings are understandable but this is the antidote. I made that poison bomb but I did not know that Sir Brooklyn was actually going to use that. I am here against my will… Please hurry up or that poison will spread," he quickly explained and then pushed Kai's hand earnestly.

Kai blinked.

"_What have I got to lose? If I don't drink, I will die. If I do drink, then I will have a chance… oh well…"_

Without another thought, Kai drained the liquid down his throat. After a minute, he lifted up the bottle and inhaled deeply, he suddenly felt a lot better.

"Now please breathe deeply, you might not know it but your body is actually starving of oxygen," the boy said again.

Kai inhaled deeply.

"_I cannot believe I am taking advice from a kid,"_ he thought.

After two minutes, Kai suddenly felt a lot better and he realized that his body and mind were acting more actively than before.

"How do you feel now?" the boy asked earnestly.

"Much better," Kai muttered as he got up from the floor. He stretched and looked at both sides of the corridor. He looked back at the kid who had also gotten up and was fiddling with his flashlight, turning it on and off.

"What's your name kid?" Kai asked.

The boy looked at him in surprise.

"You want to know my name?" he asked surprised.

Kai raised his eye brows in a hint of impatience.

"I don't see anybody else around here," he added.

The boy smiled suddenly.

"My name is Marcus… I am a scientist!" he said happily and then suddenly his smile faded and the shine in his green eyes vanished. He looked at Kai suddenly, straight in the eye, "Will you please help me?" he muttered, his voice full of plea.

Kai blinked at him.

"_Well I can't say no… he __**did **__save my life," _he thought helplessly.

"Yeah sure," Kai muttered.

Marcus grabbed his legs and then yelled.

"They kidnapped me because they thought of using me to make weapons! It was so horrible! My parents were killed in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything except escape the huge fire that they set on the house! The only thing I did was save my twin sister who they captured and threw in a chamber so I would do as they say! I don't want to be here… please help me! I don't know where my sister is, I need to find her and escape!"

Kai was taken aback by the whole story and his tears. He suddenly felt uncomfortable… he was never good at kids and helping them, it was usually Berry who did that. His eyes suddenly widened.

"_Berry!" _

He grabbed Marcus's arm and lifted him up from his knees. He looked at his tear-stained face and nodded.

"I promise I will help you but you need to tell me where we are and where my girlfriend is,"

The boy sniffed quietly.

"We are at a broken-down mansion in Akira Compound. It is the only place standing here and your girlfriend is probably in the cellars. There are chambers there but I am not allowed to go there," he said.

Kai nodded silently. He reached for his cell phone which was there in his trouser, unbroken.

He quickly dialed the FBI. Somebody picked from the other side, before the sergeant could say anything… Kai started to speak.

"Listen, this is Kai Hiwatari. I have found the location of Berry Harrison; please send the cops on this location immediately. I am in a broken-down mansion in Akira Compound… hurry up,"

Without waiting for a response, he pressed the red button on his cell phone and started to run through the corridor, shouting a few last words at Marcus.

"Stay safe, hide somewhere,"

The boy, admiringly, nodded.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Brooklyn's scream was so loud that Berry winced loudly. She could feel his anger rising.

"What do you mean **he **escaped!? DAMN IT! FIND HIM!" Brooklyn shouted and then threw his cell phone against the wall; there was a loud crash and his cell phone broke into hundred of pieces. He panted in anger.

Berry smiled and inwardly thanked God. She felt so happy that Kai was safe.

Suddenly Brooklyn got up from her petite body and she sat up relieved, a small smile on her face despite the pain in her body.

Brooklyn turned and looked down at her. Berry felt a cold shiver go down her spine again when she saw his evil smirk and his glare.

"You are happy," he said, insanely.

Berry gulped but glared back.

"I told you before; he won't lose to the likes of you," she said, bravely.

And then she shivered again when Brooklyn chuckled. He crouched down that he was facing Berry. Berry tried to move back but couldn't; it look like that her body had suddenly frozen. He bought his face so close to hers that Berry could feel his breath on her face.

"You are wrong there, Berry Harrison, you are so wrong because I have got his biggest weakness,"

He turned his head and bought it close to her ear. Her body trembled.

"You,"

And as though God was enjoying the show, the moonlight fell on the electric chair which gleamed menacingly.

* * *

**I think there is something seriously wrong with Brooklyn.  
hehehe... i am sorry for such a late update. Though the next one will be late too because i have like 35 incomplete stories to write and i think i am going insane! XD**

**anyway... please review... and tell me if you liked it or not. it will be great if you do that!  
Ja Ne**

**oh just as you know... the story is going to finish after two or three chapters... so please reviews would be really nice! **


	27. Shock

**Blown away**

**Chapter 27: Shock**

Kai ran, now and then hiding behind pillars and dark corners in order to prevent encountering one of Brooklyn's paid goons. Even though he felt angry and rather pumped up, he couldn't get into another fight. If he did, he would be too late and something bad would happen to Berry.

Every silent yet long swift stride reminded of him and his promise to protect her. He had to.

Kai panted lightly as he stopped in front of a large old fashioned and yet again rotten oak door. The handle on it was rusty and a weird lantern was hanging on a nail a few meters away from the door. It reminded Kai of being in the Babylon period, millions of years ago.

Gritting his teeth, he roughly grabbed the rusty lantern and put his weight against the door, opening it with only a grunt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the corridor in front of him.

It reminded him of the dark ages and of those dark gory illustrations in his history book; the corridor was long and dark, the floor was slippery and black, there were long slits to allow sunshine or moonlight to light up the corridor, giving it an even more eerie look. And most surprisingly, on either side, there were large oak doors that were locked and bolted.

Kai felt a knot in his throat.

"_Brooklyn is so sick,"_

He started to run, unbolting every door and flinging it open, sometimes surprising the prisoners inside and sometimes earning a shrill scream. A few of them, in rare cases, very empty and most of them were occupied with scared faces.

Kai, panting, barged into another room, startling a small shadow in the corner. The moonlight came through the slits in the walls and one ray suddenly fell on the person's face.

A little girl, not more than 12, her eyes big and green, her face strangely pale, her hair tangled. Kai looked at her in pity.

"Oye, you are Marcus's twin sister right?" he said, quickly. If he had left her like that Berry, dead or alive, would have never forgiven him. And anyway, he owed Marcus.

The little girl flinched and nodded lightly, cowering again in the corner.

"Marcus's upstairs waiting for you. I will leave the door open. Be careful,"

And with that Kai turned his head away from the door and started to continue his task.

After a few minutes, he stopped and panted. His ears twitched as he heard some distance riot that was happening upstairs. He inhaled deeply as he walked towards the end of the corridor, towards the only door that he had not tried yet.

He clenched his hands into fists and looked at the bolt. It was already opened which meant that somebody was inside. Kai put his palm on the door, jaw tight and gave a small push. He peaked in and all he could see was shadows and moonlight.

And a bundle in the corner.

He felt his stomach quirk in a weird way as he barged in, not caring if Brooklyn was waiting for him with a gun.

Panting, he looked at the bundle and at the surroundings.

There was a slightly larger slit like window and the moonlight shown powerfully into the room. There was an electric chair in the corner and by the looks of it; there was some sort of mist coming from it, as though it had been recently used. Not far from the electric chair, laid a broken bundle.

"Be-Berry?" Kai's voice was strangely soft and stammered. He felt a number of emotions run through him as he ran towards the numb body.

Yes, there was no mistaking in it; it was Berry. But her face… her face… was even worst than a corpse. Her skin was white with smudges of dirt and bruises. She had cuts all over her arms and her clothes were dirty. Kai, shaking, touched her forehead as he felt tears gather up in his eyes.

The feel of her skin was even worst that the way she looked; her skin was ice cold.

Colder than the snow.

She used to love snow.

"Berry?" Kai said, suddenly feeling frightened, his voice almost giving up, tears now running down his face freely. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook them.

"Berry… please don't die," he whispered. Just the way he did when his parents had died, leaving him alone. Just the way he was shaking them and begging them to return to life. Just the way he had cried that time, his tears crashing down their numb bodies. Just the he had felt lonely all of a sudden and an unknown fear was gripping him.

His hands moved slowly towards hers and he clasped them, his fingers numbly pressing on her wrist, trying to look for the pulse.

"Tch… you are not crying are you?"

Kai knew that voice. His hands, slowly, tightened around Berry's wrist as he slowly turned his face towards the person who was leaning, casually, against the wall, watching them with a pathetic yet amused look. He chuckled at Kai's tear-strained desperate face before pushing himself from the wall.

Kai gulped down a knot in his throat before looking at him, trying to hide his horrifying emotions.

"Why did you do this Brooklyn? I thought you were after me! WHY!? You electrocuted her! She was no criminal! She wasn't even supposed to be here! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Kai yelled, closing his eyes in exasperation. Half of him yelled him to get up and kill Brooklyn yet half of him told to stay at Berry's side.

Brooklyn chuckled insanely before erupting into a loud evil laugh that sounded through the silence. Kai watched him, trying his best to control his killing instincts.

"_That bastard... he killed her and now he is laughing…"_

His laugh settled down and he looked at Kai with an evil smirk coming across his face.

"I wouldn't have electrocuted her if you had died in her place. I was about to set her free when you escaped from that poison bomb… she wouldn't be in this place if you hadn't been so careless in the first place… it's all your fault,"

Kai's hands shook as he grasped her hands even tighter. He wanted her to get up and hug him and say that it wasn't his fault… say that now everything would be fine.

Why had he been so weak? His parents died and he couldn't do anything. His lover died and he failed. Why was he so careless? Why had he broken his promise of protecting her? Was he all talk and no action? Maybe he should never have confessed… maybe…

He bowed his head in defeat. Maybe I should have died in her place… she deserves to live… she deserves to be happy… God… why her? Why not me? I had gotten help from a mere child when I was never good to children and yet here I am, living, alive. Berry, who only did good things all her already lonely miserable life, died just like that.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all.

Kai glanced at the Berry's sad pale face again. He was defeated. He failed.

Brooklyn chuckled again but Kai didn't pay any heed to him. He just sat there, trembling, crying, his hands still clasped on her numb hands.

"You are going in a shock… you do know that?"

"_Please kill me,"_

"I have been dying to see that expression on your face,"

"_Kill me… please… Berry…"_

"That defeated expression on the so called Kai Hiwatari,"

"_Berry… I am so sorry… I let you down…"_

"This is even worth a million dollars,"

"_I let you die… I failed… I am so sorry…"_

"My plan was perfect do you know that Kai?"

"_I was too weak to protect you… I am so sorry,"_

"Looks like I have to kill you now…"

"_I deserve to die… please… kill me,"_

"…I can't let you go so you can rat me out,"

"_I want to see you again… so please kill me…"_

"It was nice knowing you Kai,"

Kai's body shook as he saw the loaded gun in Brooklyn's hand. He felt relieved… yes… he was going to die now and see Berry, his parents and even Berry's mother. He would ask for Berry's forgiveness and maybe she might forgive him. And then maybe they can get together and be happy.

He wondered what heaven was like. Maybe he could take her to the prom there… he had promised her and she was so excited.

It was her first prom. She had her first best friend. How would Tala and Kieran react anyway?

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to be shot from his head to all across his body… for him to lose consciousness.

He heard the click of the gun.

**BUDHUM!**

Kai's eyes opened wide and he blinked, panting. Did he just felt…?

**BUDHUM!**

"_Her pulse… it's back…"_

**BUDHUM!**

"She is alive," Kai whispered, his chest heaving up and down in excitement, in happiness… he was relieved. She was alive… she was…

"I don't care as long as you die, Kai Hiwatari," Brooklyn cold yet insanely happy voice sounded through his ears.

He didn't care. He checked her pulse again and yes… it was there. Weak… but there.

He closed his eyes.

"_Looks like God did hear me,"_

Suddenly there was a loud bang, the sound of few gunshots, yells and a sudden pain shot through his arm as he fell forward, on top of Berry's cold body, losing unconsciousness altogether.

**hey all. XD XD**

**srry for da late update... the next wold probably be the last chappie. Now I am not happy or anything... i am actually quite depressed as this was my most successful fanfic and i am happy that ppl actually read it and reviewed. love you guys so much... you made me feel so special.**

**lve ya all.**

**read and review. bye bye.**


	28. Drift off

**Blown away**

**Chapter 28: Drift off.**

There were dozen of muffled up voices around him, all near yet faraway, enabling him to figure out the exact words and their meanings. He felt lost in the eternal darkness all around him and his body felt heavier than lead. His throat was strangely dry and tasted of alcohol. Was he drugged?

He gathered up his strength and tried to break the darkness all around him; he cracked opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of an unknown room.

He, airily, looked around the room, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and tried to focus his blurred gaze at the so called dozen figures in the room.

The figures stopped talking and some of blurring in his eyes diminished, allowing him to see a little.

There weren't exactly a dozen people; they weren't even half a dozen to be exact. There were four people there. One, he recognized quickly as a stiffened feeling came into chest, was his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, sitting there with his usual smug expression and stiff shoulders. The other person, he recognized from Berry's photo albums, was Mr. Harrison. He was sitting there with his shirt unbuttoned from the top and with a very tired look on his face. There was a female doctor and a policeman.

"_What's going on?"_

He groaned as he tried to sit up, not caring if his body pained or not. It was then he realized what had hit him.

He had no shirt on so he could easily see what was wrong. His whole shoulder and arm was covered in thick bandages. He frowned at his injury as he couldn't remember anything.

The doctor approached him quickly and gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Please, don't be so hasty. Your injuries are still fresh," she said lightly and smiled at him reassuringly. He gave in with a grunt as he rested his back against the pillows.

"What happened?" he asked.

The policeman that he had noticed before was wearing a very professional looking badge and a hat and then he realized that he wasn't any policeman but was the head of the FBI or something of that sort, cleared his throat urgently.

"You have been knocked out for a week. You have been shot on your right shoulder and arm,"

He frowned a little, trying to remember what had happened but his memory seemed really fuzzy.

"By whom?" he asked weakly, ignoring the stone gaze of his grandfather.

"Brooklyn Kingston,"

And then everything came to him with a huge mental bang, making him remember everything that had happened before.

"Oh… I see," he muttered.

The doctor nodded to everyone in the room before exiting the place, closing the door behind her lightly.

Kai looked at FBI officer again.

"What happened to him?"

The FBI sergeant sighed and took off his navy blue office cap before sitting down in a nearby chair, just next to Mr. Harrison who was tiredly looking at Kai in a thoughtful expression.

"He got arrested of course but he isn't in jail. He is in the mental hospital now. It looked like that he was suffering with a mental disorder for some time and it slowly started to get worst. Although he admits that what he did was according to his will, his parents… well all of his parents say that he should stay in the mental hospital for some time and get cured," the sergeant spoke.

Kai licked his lips thoughtfully.

"_I wish Brooklyn was shot,"_

Kai looked towards Mr. Harrison in the eye and the grown up quickly averted his gaze from him towards the ceiling.

"What about Berry?" he asked softly.

There was a minute of uneasiness. Kai looked from his grandfather, whose eyes were closed, towards the sergeant who looked slightly upset.

"She is not dead but… she took a lot of damage," The sergeant tried to reason.

Kai frowned deeply and stared at Mr. Harrison. His blue eyes looked lost and foggy and he saw tears gather in the rims.

"What happened?" he tried to sound angry and demanding.

Voltaire Hiwatari opened up his eyes and looked at him.

"She is in a state of comatose,"

Kai's eyes widened in shock and his heart squeezed in pain and worry.

"_Comatose? But that's almost dead!"_

"_No Kai… stop thinking like that! She is still alive…"_

"_She will be ok…"_

"_She will be ok…"_

"_Yeah,"_

"The doctors say that the electric shock given to her was drastic and dangerous to her body and there was a high possibility that she may not have survived it. And she luckily did but her nervous system is a wreck and apart from the bruises and blood infection because of the cuts, she has little energy and that's why she ended up in a comatose," his grandfather continued, eyeing his grandson closely and choosing the right words to describe the situation to him. He knew that somebody had to do it and as no one was speaking, especially not Steve who was in a pretty wreck of a broken state, he would had to do it.

As he had never thought that his grandson would actually fall in love with a girl and care for her so much that he sacrificed his life and hadn't come to pick him up. And to him, Kai was more afraid to disobey him than risk his life.

And doing both impressed Voltaire to an invisible extent. But being an old and respectable Hiwatari, he wouldn't show such an emotion until he was on his deathbed.

Kai sighed wearily, fear and sorrow gripping his every organ, wishing he was fast enough to go and rescue his beloved. She didn't deserve to live such a fate… she had already suffered so much in her life and for her to sleep like that, maybe forever, living between the dead and alive, pained him. He wished that he would have taken her place but halted again at the thought when he realized that Berry would have probably committed suicide if that happened.

Why cant two lovers live a life with happiness?

She was so looking forward for Christmas! All she wanted was to have her father with her and to have fun with everyone! She was starting to smile so much lately and he had actually made her happy. He was happy.

But now, he had broken her mother's promise of protecting her. What kind of a person he was?

He swallowed a hard knot in his throat and looked wearily at his grandfather who was looking straight ahead at the wall.

"When would she…?" he lost the words between the sentence and his mind seemed tired. Mr. Harrison suddenly got up from the chair, scraping it behind with sudden force. His face was pale and empty… like a ghost. He exited the room without saying anything to anyone. The sergeant seemed uncomfortable and out of place and Kai realized that he had been probably waiting for him to wake up so he could answer some stupid questions.

Though, he couldn't believe he was actually thinking that, he felt slightly comfortable with his grandfather. And strangely, his grandfather understood him.

"The doctors don't have any idea when she will come out of her coma," he muttered to him before getting up slowly and glancing outside the huge glass window which was covered in white blinds. Through the cracks, Kai could make out a diminished figure of Mr. Harrison with his head in his hands, looking lost.

"Kai, answer some of the police questions and then rest. You would be outta here in a few days. Your injuries aren't _that _serious," his grandfather muttered before limping quickly out of the door, to console his friend.

Kai closed his eyes and laid back into the pillows.

"_Yes… I will be outta here in no time…"_

"_But Berry… she won't…"_

"_It was her first prom this January… I wanted to make her smile…"_

"_And we wanted to go to the same college…"_

"_People will now tell me to move on… I can't… never… forget Berry…"_

"_I love her,"_

"_I love her more than my life,"_

The sergeant started to ask something and his mouth moved on his own but his mind was lost and numb.

"_Berry… please wake up,"_

"_You don't want to sleep forever do you?"_

"_The whole world is waiting for you… your fans, friends, family… me…"_

"_I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again…"_

"_Just wake up once…"_

"_Only one more time…"_

"_Berry…"_

"_Please,"_

_0000000000000000000_

**Ok... there is still one chapter left after this and if I dont get satisfied with that one... I may add an epilogue too. This was kinda of a quick update wasn't it? :) Oh well... I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to ask you guys that if the flow of emotions were displayed correctly and efficiently in this chapter? Because lately... I havent been getting the satisfactory of written work... and it is really bugging me. So guys please help me out by telling me. **

**I guess that's it... I am not going to give anything out... like sometimes, i do in review replies.**

**Leave me some love again guys. **

**See ya. **


	29. Open eyes

**Blown away**

**Chapter 29: Open eyes**

**000000000000000000**

**One year later**

**000000000000000000**

Kieran hummed lightly as she opened the hospital's room window and looked dreamingly at the dull sky. The wind was harsh and cold and it bit her face bitterly but even then she breathed in the cold yet fresh air, tired of the alcohol in the air.

"Nee… Berry, it's already Christmas again. It would be fun right?" she said, cheerfully, as she slammed down the window shut and walked towards the bed where her best friend was lying with a peaceful yet innocent smile on her pale face. Kieran stared at her for a second, again lost, as she noticed her soft features, remembering the time they were together. It felt like any minute, her eyes would flutter open and she would sit up and give a bright smile at her.

Her hospital room was full of flowers of strange nationality and gifts ranging from teddy bears to chocolates. They were usually from her fans and of course… Kai.

Kieran sighed again and slumped down on to the bed.

"It's the last year of High School now, the teachers are telling us to study and study! God I am so tired of it all! But of course as you know, I am not the study type… I will study when it's time. Tala on the other hand is actually STYUDYING! I mean… it's so strange to see HIM study!"

She paused for a while, imagining Berry's lips move to say "What about Kai?"

But of course, nothing like that happened.

"Kai is pretty confused and he isn't really trying hard. He was suggested to see the school consoler but he didn't go because it was a hole in his pride," she laughed, thinking that if a stranger came in, he would probably think she was mad, "That's your Kai!"

There was silence again. Kieran's smile turned into sad pout and she stayed silent.

Suddenly the room's door opened and a red head walked in, shivering and carrying some roses.

Kieran turned, a smile dancing on her face again as she stared at him. She got up and flung her arms around his neck.

Tala groaned.

"How come you are here?" she whispered, making him warm by pressing her body against him.

"Kai burned my books and said to come here,"

"Kai **burned **your books?" Kieran asked, imagining a mad Kai with fire around him, his eyes red. She shuddered.

"Yeah… he is turning into an emo," Tala muttered.

"Shhh… she is listening," Kieran whispered into his ear. Tala groaned again and kissed her cheek. His lips were about capture hers when the moment was broken by a soft moan.

They both froze, turning towards the bed where the beautiful girl laid, motionless but… it was different…

Her eyes, though a little, was staring at the ceiling.

00000000000000000

Kai panted as he ran down the footpath as fast as he could. His breathe was betraying him because it was so cold but his mind and heart didn't.

"_Keep running…"_

He entered the hospital through the glass door, slightly out of breath and earning many worried and surprised looks from all the people there. He ignored them and jogged towards the oh-so-similar room. He felt tears gathered up in his eyes and suddenly controlled his urge to cry out.

"_She wouldn't like it… I can't cry,"_

"_Not anymore,"_

He stopped in front of the room and barged in. He froze.

She was awake, eyes blinking in confusion and innocence, paler than he could remember, weaker than ever, her body thin and weak but still… awake.

The doctor was smiling brightly as she put some nutrients drips and attached to her hands. Berry blinked.

Though at the barging of him in the room, the doctor stood still and gave him a bright smile but he didn't notice it, his eyes were fixed on her.

Her head moved slowly and with difficultly towards him, her eyes blinking ten times a minute and she cocked her head at the side, confused to see him out of breath.

"_Does she even remember me?" _he thought to himself.

The doctor was out of the door before he knew it, closing the door behind her, leaving the two alone.

He was still and kept staring at her so did she, blinking again and again.

There was silence for a good five minutes.

"Aaah… hello," she whispered, confused.

And that was the start of all. He couldn't control it anymore, all the welled up emotions, all the scars in his heart and soul… everything. Before he knew it, he was walking towards her, tears rolling freely down his face; he softly crawled beside her and threw his arms around her, sobbing like a child.

He could sense her breathing, her heart beating, her shoulders relaxing… he could feel her.

"Berry…" he whispered.

"A man shouldn't cry," she answered him softly and with force.

"I am so sorry… Berry… I am sorry,"

"Who are you?"

His body froze; his eyes wide opened in shock and horror as his face slowly lifted from her body and stared at her blank face. He felt a knot in his throat.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked slowly, his tears coming to a stop.

She blinked her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I don't remember anything," she answered.

Kai withdrew his arms from around her to fix her with a shocked stare. His heart was paining too much.

"If I had enough en..." she stopped in midsentence and squeezed her eyes tight, trying to gather up her energy, "If I had enough energy," she looked at him in a serious face, "I would slap you… hard,"

Kai blinked at her.

"Berry…?"

"Yes… Kai?"

He sighed loudly, relieved and flung his arms around her again, not really squeezing her but still trying to be as close to her as possible.

"You woke up after such a long time and you crack a joke that scared the Jesus out of me," he scolded her gently.

"I woke up… after a year… and you weren't there… I thought… you had moved on…" her words were forced and tired.

"I would never move on without you Berry… I love you… I will always love you… I want you to be happy," he chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek, "I am going to marry you one day," he whispered.

"That would be… nice…" she whispered, absent-mindedly as she dozed off into a peaceful happy slumber in his arms.

Kai closed his eyes, keeping her close to him.

"I am not going to lose you ever again,"

000000000000000

**:)**

**Epilogue left. Will be out soon! comment!**


	30. Epilogue Always

**Blown away**

**Epilogue**

**_Always…_**

Winters were never really her favorite season, she liked springs or maybe, sometimes, rainfall but never winter. It was always cold and even the warmest clothes couldn't keep her warm enough to stop the fog from coming out of her mouth when she breathed.

But as his hand clutched her tightly and bought her closer to him, his breathe warming her neck… she started to notice that the little snowflakes falling around them were just like falling Sakura Blossoms… something she adored.

She put her hand on his shoulder and slowed danced with him, her eyes staring at the falling snow.

It was strange how they had skipped Prom half through and were dancing in the middle of a snow covered park, with no music, with no glamour but only the snow flakes.

And even though she was wearing a fancy purple dress, she felt warm… so warm that even those warmest expensive clothes would never make her. A smile graced her pink lips as he planted small kisses on her neck.

"Berry?" he muttered, softly in her ear and she blushed lightly.

"Yes,"

"How's your father?" he asked.

She hummed lightly.

"Close," she answered.

"I am glad,"

There was a comfortable silence.

_No more broken down walls  
No more fallen tears_

_Puddles and glitter_

_And love and life_

_Grasp it all_

_Without a thought._

"**Nee…Kai?" **

"**Yes?"**

"**I love you,"**

"**I know,"**

**--The End--**

**_Cries sniff sniff Sob harder_**** You must be thinking that why i am crying and not dancing in joy because i have at last finished this fic? No no no... I am quite depressed that i have finished this... I got great response from this fic and milliions of reviews and everyone ACTUALLy liked it! And NOW i am depressed because its all over!! Waaahhh!!**

**_After an hour of sobbing_**

**I am going to start another romance genre beyblade fanfic soon called "Capture me" ... its about a girl called Hikari who is a paparazzi and she takes pictures of sought out celebreties and make their life miserable. Kai is a paparazzi and when she gets on his tale... it becomes a twisted wierd HURRICANE!**

**_Ahem._**

**Sorry... my summaries are always like this (also some of my chapters in which there are a lot of cliff hangers and the after result of it all is a lot of tomatoes and bashing)**

**_Ahem._**

**I guess I am just lingering because this is my last post. **

**And on my birthday too! WAAAAHHHH!! DX**

**i guess i will have to walk away...**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL TOMATOES THAT MADE ME GO AND COMPLETE THIS FANFIC!! THAnK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT! THANKYOU FOR THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THANKYOU FOR READING, FAVING, PUTTING ON AUTHOR ALERT AND WHAT NOT! **

**THANK YOU! SOOOOO MUCH!**

_**HUGS YOU ALL!! **_


End file.
